Sacred Savior
by king carlos
Summary: Son of the two strongest exorcists, Vasco Strada and Griselda Quarta, accompany Fabio Quarta Strada as he forges his way through the world and bringing salvation to those in need. (harem, Sephiroth Grail user, deviates from CANON in aspects from early in some aspects, OP OC in time, rating M for safety but mostly rated T, ideas appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

"Hya!" A young voice resounded through the training ground. A child was yelling as he continued moving a training sword, his still chubby and cute face was as close to hardened as he could muster as he trained under the tutellage of his mother.

His name was Fabio Quarta, a young training exorcist that was currently trying to complete his mother's crazy training regime. Not that he knew it was crazy, for him that was only currently five years old having to swing his sword 500 under 3 times normal gravity was normal and he only complained when he had to spar until midnight to wake up at 5 to continue training.

On the side his mother looked at him with a happy smile, she might not be that happy over the father of her child but it was all on the past for her. As long as her child was fine then the world was great.

Of course she couldn't say anything even if she did in fact got very annoyed just thinking of her husband.

'Seriously, Vasco should take a clue and at least drop by when he can to see his child. He won't bite, probably.' Griselda thougth with a wince as she remembered the times when her dear Fabio was growing his teeth. She wouldn't be surprised if he could have biten off a holy sword, such was the abnormal teeth the baby had at the time.

Not that he told any of that to the higher-ups, she was not stupid after all neither was she blind. She knew perfectly well that the higher-ups would try and find a way to use even that to their advantage on their current 'not war' with the devil-kind.

Sighing she closed her eyes, she had decided long ago to hide what her son could do as she didn't know what others would do if they knew how abnormal her child was. Of course, some of the higher-ups were more than a bit interested over the child, it was no big secret that she was the strongest female exorcist in the current church and Strada is by far the strongest exorcist the church has had since most likely its inception. He was a Satan-class exorcist based on only his own strength and if he uses the Durandal it only gets more absurd.

A child of this pair, yeah some eyes were raised about that.

Thus the current location for Griselda and Fabio, a small church far from the Vatican and right in the middle of France. It was nothing that great, the hall was usually dusty and the ceiling had some holes but it was still cozy and she knew for a fact her child quite liked this place.

The citizens of the small city were also very nice, even if some of the males leered at her a bit much but Griselda could deal with it if it was for her Fabio. She closed her eyes as she again checked the magic barrier she put around the house, she was checking to make sure that no one actually entered the place.

"Fabio, it is time for lunch. Come on, we have to eat or we won't get stronger." Griselda said and Fabio smiled as he ran towards her. Looking at him running to her Griselda smiled and pulled him along to eat. Tonight was a big day and she was expectant to find out what it would happen.

* * *

As Griselda and Fabio finished eating Fabio could barely keep himself from jumping in excitement, today was the day his mother would test him to see if he could become an exorcist/hero like herself and his father.

Saying his prayers at the end of the meal in thanks he stood up and went with her back to training, well he was going back to train as she needed to go out to do some shopping.

"Remember, you must stay close to the house at all times and make sure that you don't go out. You know what your training for today is so focus on it and when I come back we can begin the test." Griselda said that before leaving, she had a calm smile on her face while secretly working on the barrier around the mansion to make it as impregnable as she could muster and then some.

As she left Fabio began his training of raising rocks over his head and running around like that through the area around, he quite enjoyed this as he could feel a warm feeling spread across his body as he did so. It was always a wonderful experience, whenever his body started hurting he would feel this sensation and the pain and tiredness would go away leaving just a wonderful feeling in his body.

As he smiled Fabio heard someone approaching far away. He had long since developed his hearing to hear things quite far away as whenever he tried to force himself into doing these sort of things he would feel this sensation so he tried it whenever he could.

Looking in the direction it was coming from he saw the hulking figure of an older man without a single hair on his head while bringing by hand a little girl with blond hair in twintails.

Fabio smiled seeing the older man and ran towards him.

"Papa! You have come!" Fabio said excitedly as he ran, forgetting to pull away the rock as he advanced towards Vasco Strada who smiled seeing this and simply caught a pebble on the road before flicking it towards the rock that exploded without Fabio noticing. Vasco saw this and decided that he should tell Griselda to push the training a bit harder as Fabio clearly could take it.

The girl beside him, however, was a different story as she looked shocked by what just happened. And especially looked shocked by the soft smile Vasco had on his hardened face.

Fabio jumped and gave a big hug at Vasco's neck, the father also gave his son a tight one-armed hug.

"Papa, can you stay tonight? Please, I want you to be there during the ceremony." Fabio said which Vasco nodded.

"I wouldn't lose it for the world." Vasco said, Fabio's smile was exactly what Vasco needed after the last mission and it helped heal his soul after the terrible fiasco. Vasco then sensed a pull on his hand and saw that the girl he was holding hands with was pulling him and Vasco nodded. "Fabio, meet Jeanne. Jeanne, meet Fabio, I hope you two can become friends."

As Vasco said that Fabio noticed the girl for what should be the first time as he had not paid attention at all to her or anything else after seeing his father. Fabio then jumped down from his father's neck and looked at the girl.

"Hello, my name is Fabio Quarta Strada. It is nice meeting you, Jeanne." He said with a bright smile and the girl looked a bit shy seeing him so close. Fabio didn't have much of a notion of personal space so he was almost hitting his nose with her when he approached the girl.

"H-Helo, my name is Jeanne, I am a disciple of your father and I will be in your care from now on." She said, hoping he didn't notice her stutter a bit.

His bright smile was a indication that he didn't really notice it.

"Now go along, go play on the back while I wait for Griselda." Vasco said and the two kids moved to go play.

As the kids moved away Vasco felt like he really needed a rest, like what Griselda did as he just couldn't take it anymore. Not after losing his two friends for that ten times dammed vampire that caught them by surprise, Vasco killed the bastard but he was too tired, he wanted to stop fighting and instead go do something productive.

While looking at the two kids playing pretend Vasco smiled, this is what he wanted. He could only dread, however, what he would do about the child who the couple left behind, that Xenovia girl was even younger than Fabio and he could not think what that blow would do to her.

* * *

It was now night time and Fabio was nervous. This is it, the time that will decide just how far he will be able to go.

"Now, Fabio, explain to us again what we are doing." Griselda said with a firm face.

"We are doing the Holy measuring test. By using the holy energy of another we stir up and allow holy energy that dwells within every human being to be released. If I have enough I might even be able to use one of the Holy Swords and become an exorcist, but if not I will have to search for other means to save others." Fabio said resolutely. Griselda had, after seeing Fabio panic over the possibility of not having strong enough holy energy, told him that there are more methods to grow stronger to help relieve him.

Griselda and Vasco nodded, left unsaid was that with this method any sacred gear that the person might have would also manifest even if for just a second.

"Now, move here and the two of us will awaken your latent potential." Vasco said and Fabio moved to between Vasco and Griselda. The two put their hands on his chest and head before starting to put in holy energy.

At first there was no difference but as they continued the process Fabio started getting sleepy, he just felt o comfortable that he returned into himself without realizing.

There was silence after that as light started coming out of Fabio's body, it was a weak tingle at first but as time passed it became like a torch, and then like a sun iluminating the entire room. Vasco smiled as this was the same level he had at the start, this was a great sign if he ever saw one.

But, the light didn't stop increasing and, by the end, both Griselda and Vasco were shocked as they saw how Fabio shined just as bright as a mid-class if not a high-class angel. But, that was not the worst of it.

The worst was that a figure appeared in front of him, he had a sacred gear but now ANY sacred gear. A Grail rotated in front of him releasing a holy splendor in all directions. The Sephiroph Grail, the Longinus that focused on life and death, able to grant back life to those who died, communicate with spirits, and heal. Suddenly his incredible talent on training made sense as it was likely that his sacred gear was healing and likely healing and changing him to adapt to the new 'circumstances' of his body when under certain pressures.

As one, both Vasco and Griselda came to a realization. They had to hide Fabio, hide him as far away from the eyes of the church and devils as they possibly could until he was at least strong enough to defend himself. If they didn't, then he would definitely be hoped into battles that would almost certainly kill him one way or another.

Vasco silently summoned a communication circle and talked with Griselda about this and, despite grimacing, she nodded in the end. She knew it was for the best, as terrible as it might be for her and how selfish this might be seen as well.

When Fabio hit the ground he turned to talk to his parents who still looked serious before Vasco turned to him.

"Fabio, go and catch your things. We are going, now." As Fabio heard this he was confused but obeyed.

As soon as Fabio left Griselda turned to Vasco.

"Are you sure? Can you really watch over him?"

"Sure can, I promise he will be safe and as far away from the church's influence and devil's eyes as possible. Also, if anyone tries to take him away I will show them why I am considered the strongest exorcist since the church's beggining." Vasco said confidently making Griselda's heart flutter a bit, this confidence (and the muscles exuding masculinity) was exactly what attracted her to him.

"Fine, but I want to meet him at least once a year to see if he is growing up okay. And, what will you do about Durandal?" Griselda said.

"I want you to give it back to the church, tell them I quit and to not bother about searching for me. Also, I wanted to retire anyway and I doubt those idiot higher ups would allow me to rest even after death if they could." Vasco said with a grunting laugh.

Griselda smiled and kissed him, which he enthusiastically kissed back.

"Take care of our baby." She said as she pulled away.

"Leave it to me, we two will be okay, I will make sure to train him until he is strong enough to not be taken advantage off by anyone. Also, y friend Seryu Nakiri of the Great Five Families owe me one for saving his ass a couple of years ago and he wouldn't say no to let an old friend crash on his house for a while, he even has a brat of his own so the two could be friends." Vasco said and Griselda smiled.

She knew the man, Seryu Nakiri was strong-willed and powerful individual who would always follow through with any promises he made like a true man should... and he feared Griselda more than anyone else in the entire world so he would know NOT to try anything against her baby.

And so, the first step of the boy who would replace his father as the strongest exorcist and futurely the strongest in Heaven took place.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**This is a early release but don't expect me to release so fast. I have other stories to work too and I do have a lot of work in my farm in the country side of Brazil.**

**Also, as this is DxD and harem is obvious I would like to know who would you guys want in it. Until now the only 100% certain are Akeno, Kuroka, Lint Selzeen, and Xenovia. **

* * *

In a Japanese styled room, a pair of old men were talking over tea.

"I must seriously thank you for this, Seryu. If it's not for you for letting me and my son be here we would have been forced to wander the world." Vasco Strada said while bowing his head.

The other man had a hair of blond hair and a refreshing smile on his old face.

"Don't worry about it, old friend. I owe you my life after that incident and doing this is the least I could do. Besides," Seryu said as he looked outside where his grandson, Ouryuu, was playing tag together with Fabio. The two had large smiles plastered on their faces as they ran while laughing. "My grandson needed someone to talk to that was his age and a male."

"Oh, you speak as if all other youngsters of the Five Families are females." Vasco said with a raised eyebrow. "Is it a characteristic of the Five families that they reverse between male generations and male generations?"

"I wish I could say for certain that is wasn't like that, but it usually ends up this way in our families." Seryu nodded with a sigh. "My generation was all males and to find a fiancee was a nightmare for me," Seryu said before feeling a chill running down his back as killing intent radiated towards him from the back room. "But thankfully I got the big luck and found the perfect woman and love of my life," After that, the killing intent disappeared and Seryu sensed that the threat to his life subsided for now, "but this generation there is almost only females with the Kushiashi, Shinra, and Himejima families have all got princesses while the Doumon doesn't have either right now and I got a boy."

"Hoho, so, who will be the lucky lady?" Vasco said with a smirk.

"I don't know yet," Seryu admitted. "Usually these sort of things are decided young but if I chose any of the houses to marry with my son the other two wouldn't accept. Besides, I don't want to put pressure on my grandchild just yet."

Vasco nodded and turned to look at the kids only to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, what are the two trying to do there?"

"Hum?" Came the answer from Seryu who looked there to see that Ouryuu was trying to use a talisman to lock Fabio who was running towards him, there were a few sparkles as Fabio was locked in place "I think that my kid is trying to 'up' the game somewhat. Oh well, who can blame my son of being a little genius that already can make a talisman even though he is so young?" Seryu laughed a bit as he saw this, that is, he laughed until he saw Fabio be able to move again a few seconds after.

"And would you look at that, your son seems to not be that much of a genius just yet." Vasco said with a laugh as Seryu dropped his head in embarrassment. It was true that being able to create a basic paralysis talisman so young was something rare but for it to stop working so fast, Seryu would have to make sure that his kid spends more time studying properly.

Fabio then seemed to glow a bit as he accelerated, the speed was enough to catch Ouryuu before he could react and when Ouryuu looked at Fabio he saw Fabio laughing with a bright smile on his face. Ouryuu took that as a challenge as he took out a lot of talismans he had on his pockets and also showed a smile, their game of tag just started looking more and more like a battle.

The two older men smiled seeing this, Seryu noted that Fabio seemed to be using light energy to accelerate his body to higher levels. It was a basic technique that most exorcists could do easily, but the fact that his could shine meant that he was still learning and had a LOT of holy energy. Well, Seryu could at least be certain that Vasco did, in fact, had a reason to not on the Vatican.

A child like that there would stop smiling like he is doing now very soon.

* * *

Later that day Fabio and Vasco were walking to their residence near the outskirts of the Nakiri territory. The travel was going well and quiet, but in Fabio's head, it was not quiet at all.

**'Are you sure you don't wish to learn it? I can personally teach you and in a few years you could go toe to toe with even Ultimate-class demons based on just Onmyouji.'** A voice of an elegant man said.

_'I already told you, learning that seems too complicated. Maybe if I have some time but not now. I am still learning from Merlin-Jiji, after that, you can teach me Seimei-Jiji.'_ Fabio said to the spirit of Abe no Seimei, the legendary Onmyouji that was said to be able to fight a Seraph head on and not lose an inch to them.

**'See?! He prefers to learn from ME and not you, you old dusty thing.' **Came the voice of another person that Fabio had connected with. Fabio could already imagine Merlin pointing his finger at Seimei and laughing at him.

On the background there was the sound of sword clashing as Sigurd and Arthur duelled while Arjuna talked philosophy to some of the others, Fabio could even swear he could see the shadow of Paracelsus looking at everything Fabio looked and listing to him what those things could be used for. At least Fabio was thankful that Solomon was meditating on his corner now instead of trying to teach him how to use holy energy to make the Baels Power of Destruction.

This constant chaos was the usual for Fabio. Since the first time Fabio slept, after awakening his sacred gear, he has been waking up in a weird place.

It was on the top of a large platform, around it hundreds of millions of transparent beings were standing while looking at him. He didn't know of that at the time and he thought he was going crazy but the place he was standing stared shining as information entered his mind like if it was a natural function of it and Fabio understood that this platform was a safe place and those around were just souls.

He could see how some larger shadows tried to reach him but were stoped before they could reach the platform, his gear stopped them as well as Fabio himself from entering directly contact ost of the time. But, he could bypass that if he wanted to and so he could enter in contact and talk to the dead if he wanted to but only if he wanted to. He also got the information that he could, if he wanted, jump in this sea of the dead to bring back a soul and give it life but the cost would not be light.

With this information he thought of what to do. If he could he would want to give back the life to all of those who were here, let them see the sun again and enjoy being alive, that is what his very soul desired as he was pure hearted to the extreme, but he knew he shouldn't do that. The dead are dead, he should not mess with this no matter what.

And she he thought od what else he could do and an idea came to mind. While he couldn't bring these beings back to life he could at least be like the heroes his mother liked talking about, saving many, many people and letting them live happily. And so, with his pure heart and honest desire he asked to the hundreds of millions of spirits who could help him become a hero, the best of the best hero possible. After he asked that thousands raised their hands but as they tried to approach a light appeared from the platform Fabio was in to stop the most of them and before he could talk with them or understand what was going on he woke up and didn't hear from them until the next time he slept when he went back to the place filled with souls.

Apparently, some form of agreement was reached as just a few spirits were standing before him at the time, his gear had identified his desire and selected the best possible ones to teach him for now. Looking at these people Fabio smiled and started talking with them with a bright smile. His mother had taught him to be good to strangers so he tried being good to them even if he knew instinctively that they were spirits of the dead.

The spirits that were with him at all times were just these few:

\- _Abe no Seimei_ \- The strongest Onmyouji ever and someone who once defeated someone who was of the same level to the Four Original Satans.;

\- _Merlin_ \- The wizard that has trained and helped King Arthur;

\- _Paracelsus Von Hohenheim_ \- A powerful alchemist that was once able to produce the philosopher stone and also redefined magic for later generations despite only 70% or so of his research having been left behind after his death;

\- _King Solomon_ \- the widely considered strongest mage of all times he, despite being human, could control and use Holy energy like if it was demonic magic perfectly and emulate the abilities of all 72 pillars, thus many thought he had contracted 72 demons despite he using only holy energy;

\- _Sigurd, A.K.A. Siegfried_ \- considered by some as the best swordsman ever he was powerful enough to kill the original Fafnir by himself, the strongest demonic sword Gram was originally his;

\- _Arjuna_ \- A demi-god and a powerful hero that is likely the strongest hero the Hindu pantheon has ever created. He had decided to help Fabio on becoming a hero while avoiding some of the things that he had done in life, his main focus would truly be on life lessons and in archery as he was great at it and even if Fabio didn't have a real bow he could probably create one from holy energy and use it to fight.

-_ King Arthur and his knights of the Round Table_ \- They created a mystical kingdom and were at the forefront of the Great War, it was said that if King Arthur did not suffer a betrayal by Mordred at the worst possible timing he would be present during the fight between God and the Four Satans and the ending might have favored Heaven further;

There were also others that sometimes showed up but these would be there as basically permanent guests. Fabio didn't mind if it wasn't how he just couldn't relax for even a moment as when he was with his father he would train about how to be an exorcist and when he was sleeping he would learn about magic and also further his training as what happened with him there was reflected on his body. It was good that the spirits could directly transfer their knowledge over things to his mind but it took time for him to process and to transform pure knowledge in something usable, kind of like knowing the theory and being able to put the theory to use. Fabio was learning all about magic in a fast pace and whenever he got tired of it the other spirits would teach him other things too.

This situation has been going on for about two months now and it was only when he was with friends that he could relax.

As he was approaching his house he looked to a park nearby and saw a girl. He has seen her before around here but Vasco had ordered Fabio to not get close to her under any circumstance.

Fabio didn't know why but he wouldn't doubt his father's good intentions.

So Fabio steeled himself and ignored the girl as she continued collecting some herbs for her mother.

When the pair of father and son entered the house Vasco turned to Fabio.

"Well son, come on. Give me the jacket, we need to adjust it before the training." As Vasco said that Fabio nodded eagerly before giving the jacket he was wearing to Vasco.

"So, how heavy it will be now?" Fabio asked excitedly. The weight was not exactly pleasant but the pleasure he got whenever his sacred gear made its thing was so wonderful that he enjoyed using this magically modified vest just to get more of these sensations.

"I will turn it to 300 kilos now." Vasco said as he put more energy into the jacket until its weight changed to 300 kilos.

As Fabio put the jacket he could feel the weight but he smiled as the sensation already started to spread.

"Well, how about we begin easy with just some light swings?" Vasco said as he gave Fabio a wood sword that was also modified to weight 400 kilos. "I want you to give me 500 swings if you make a mistake I will correct it before you start again."

And thus Fabio's routine continued until late at evening when Vasco ordered him to go and make a light jog around the area with his jacket and enchanted wood sword in hand.

Vasco looked at his boy go and smiled, he just reminded Vasco of himself too much when he was younger. The only difference was that Fabio would not feel sore the next day and could take it for longer, lucky cute bastard. Vasco then turned back to the house and prepared for the one thing he wasn't looking forward to, taking care of the house.

* * *

Fabio's P.O.V.

As I was running through the woods I could sense that pleasant feeling on my body, it was great so I forced myself further and continued to do so until I noticed that girl father forbid me from being friends with.

I cannot understand why father forbids me from talking to her, she doesn't seem like a bad girl. But, whenever I see her she looks sad.

Maybe, just a tiny 'hello' wouldn't be so bad.

I was going to approach her when I saw it, a snake was falling on her back while she reclined to take some herbs on the foot of a tree. Reacting to it I threw the wood sword at the snake, but I may have thrown the sword too strong as it hit the tree and broke it.

"Damn!" I said as I used the holy reinforcement magic father taught me to run to the girl and for very little managed to pull her away from under the tree, but my leg got stuck and I could feel the pain shooting up from it.

It hurts.

"W-What just happened?" The girl said looking frightened until she saw me with my leg stuck under the tree. "W-Wait just a second, I will take care of this." She said as she pointed her hand forward and lightning shot from her hands and impacted at the tree.

I look at her confused, as the tree was no longer crushing my leg that sensation came over me again and I could feel it especially on my leg, that is great but how could she create a magic circle so easily? Normal human's magic circles are different according to what my teachers taught me, hers was more like a devil's magic where she just willed the lightning to exist.

Weird.

"Thanks." I said, ignoring my doubts. If she is not a bad girl then I don't need to worry over how she did what she did. I was about to go and continue my training when the girl held the sleeve of my jacket. Turning to her I tilted my head.

"W-Would you like to come to my house? I live really, really close by and I think my mother can fix that." She said as she pointed at the ruined half of my pants.

This is complicated, father ordered me not to get close but she is just trying to help, I also remember father explaining to me that a man should trust his instincts and mines tells me I can trust this girl so I will do that.

"Okay, oh and my name is Fabio. Fabio Quarta Strada."

The girl looked confused for a second before snapping back and positioning herself before giving a polite and cute bow.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, I am happy to meet you, Fabio-san."

"Equally, Akeno-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Fabio's P.O.V.

Going to Akeno's house I saw that it wasn't that different to my own nor was it that distant. It was a pretty Japanese style house being well taken care of.

In front of it, a pretty woman who seemed thirty or so was sweeping the floor with a gentle smile. She had long black hair on a ponytail and pretty eyes like Akeno's. She must be Akeno's mother.

"Mom! Can you come here for a second?" Akeno said while pulling my hand with her own. The woman turned to us and her smile sent a shiver down my back for a moment there.

"Ara arara, I see. You already are bringing boyfriends home are you." Akeno's mother said. As soon as Akeno heard that she released my hand and got really red on the face.

"N-No, it is not like that!" Akeno said frantically. "It is just, well, he saved me from a tree that was about to fall and his pants was damaged because of it. Can you fix it?"

"Ara ara, and here I was hoping to get a son-in-law early, and one so cute to boost no less." Akeno's face was basically releasing smoke at this point as she hid her face between her hands.

"Don't be mean to Akeno." I said while stepping forward. This may just be teasing, but if it makes her uncomfortable then she should stop.

"Ara ara, a gallant knight I see. Then, what is your name?" The woman said while kneeling and looking at me at eye level.

"My name is Fabio, Fabio Quarta Strada." I said.

"I see, my name is Shuri Himejima. So, Fabio-kun, do you live with your father and mother?"

"No, my mom is back in Italy. I live only with my father, he is very nice and very super super strong." I said with a big smile.

"But my father is better." Akeno said on the side.

"No my father is the better."

"No, mine is."

"No, mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

""MINE!"" Me and Akeno, before I noticed, were glaring at one another and competing over who has the strongest dad.

"Okay, that is enough you two." Shuri said while pulling me and Akeno away from one another. "Now, Akeno. You should go and take a bath, you are all dirty and you should be presentable as your father is coming back tonight." Akeno nodded and turned to me before showing me her tongue before running away. "And as for you, let me see the clothes my daughter said needs fixing."

I nodded and showed her the remains of the leg of my pants. She looks at it but when she takes a good look at it she opens her eyes wide before pulling my leg closet and starts to feel it up.

"Impossible." She said after a while. "How can your leg be okay? By how damaged your pants are your leg should be little more than mush by this point."

Is it? I mean, yeah it was a powerful hit but when I spar with father his punches usually hurt more so I can't say.

"How did you... No, it does not matter. Just, can you at least tell me if you are feeling anything bad on your leg right now?" Shuri asked.

"No, to be honest, my leg is fine." I admitted, it did hurt a lot before but now it is perfectly okay.

Shuri looked at me seriously and nodded her head.

"Fine, that is good then. So, I will need these pants, but before that, I need a new one for you." She said that before putting a finger on her chin like she was thinking on what to do.

She then took out a talisman from a pocket in her pants and caught a small rock that was close by. She put the talisman on the rock and made a sign before her energy flared and the rock was turned into a blue kimono that she gave for me to wear.

"You can go over there and get changed. These clothes should last for about one hour or so and I probably can fix this damage until then." Shuri said and I nodded.

I went to the back of a rock and changed from my normal clothes to the kimono she gave me, it was quite soft to the touch and very pretty.

**'Yes, this is but one simple application of the thousands I can teach you if you decide to listen to me. I could even teach you many cool things as well including how to create permanent clothes, create powerful shikigamis that could fight entire armies of evildoers and reach places that you can't go when you are busy, create illusions to confuse your enemy, purify the hearts of others to help those who are afraid or under a curse to get better, I can teach you a WHOLE bunch so just study a while under me too instead of that crappy old men.'** Abe no Seimei said. I dunno, but if I could create clothes that are this comfortable whenever I want it would be great, I do go through many clothes too easily because of training.

**'Humph, so you can make clothes and a bunch of fancy party tricks, big deal. My teachings will let him control the elements and be legendary in no time. Also, I can teach him about the ladie-'**

**'Teacher, please don't try to corrupt Fabio with your filth.'** Arthur said, interrupting Merlin's bickering. **'Besides, he should try and learn some more with me. I want to teach him how to use my Excalibur and one day rebuild it, fixing the greatest mistake of my life.'**

**'A mistake made cannot be undone, but it can be atoned.' **Arjuna pointed out on the side.

**'But this is indeed fascinating. To use something like a simple rock to create something completely different and not leaking or showing any sign of magic, Onmyouji is really interesting.' **Paracelsus said.

**'Of course, it is a style of magic that I helped improve! How could it be weak? Of course, it is strong.'** Abe no Seimei said proudly.

**'... He should focus on recreating devil magic with holy energy as it would be a great trump card.'** Came the voice of Solomon.

_'Guys, please be quiet for a bit, I swear I will try and study everything but I can't start that right now.' _Fabio said to the spirits in his head. As the spirits calmed down Fabio finished fitting his clothes and walked out.

When Shuri saw him she squeaked a bit before going to him and raising him in the air.

"You are just so cute, it is almost like you were designed to look the prettiest possible." She said while twirling me around.

When she put me down I took my torn pants and gave it to her. She was smiling until she took the pants in her hands and I stopped supporting it.

"Wow," She released this strange sound before she readjusted herself by force. "These are quite heavy, why are you using something this heavy?"

"Because it is good for training, but the pants are actually quite light compared to the shirt and the swo... dad will not be happy. I broke the wood sword used for training." I said, fearing disappointing father. In the heat of the moment, I thought it should be okay but if dad gets sad because of it... I don't want that.

"There, there." Shuri said while patting my head. I looked at her and her gentle smile reminded me a bit of mother, just less pretty as mother is the prettiest. "Don't worry. Now, why don't you wait in the living room for a while as I finish fixing your pants good as new?"

I nodded and followed her. Getting there I couldn't do much while she was gone, there was a weird black box in the room but I don't know what it is supposed to be so I left it quiet while I focused on entering the place within my mind where I could see the spirits.

As I put my feet on the platform a rope made of vines came from the side and pulled me right towards Merlin-Jiji.

**'My student, it is time to learn from ME more about magic.'**

* * *

Akeno's P.O.V.

As I finished my bath I changed clothes and took a deep breath.

Okay girl, this is your chance. This is the first boy you meet of your age and that doesn't call you names, you have to make a good impression if you want to have friends!

I want more friends and if he lives close by we can play often! I have some friends... okay one friend, my cousin Suzaku-chan, but she is busy most of the time and we can't play often. Mother is nice too but she is quite busy and she doesn't get how to play heroes and princesses well, nor does she likes to see anime with me as she is quite busy, but if this boy becomes my friend we can spend time together and it would be great.

Looking myself in the mirror I put on a cute ribbon for good luck and went to see him.

He was in the living room wearing a blue kimono and it looks good on him, his blond hair and fair skin matches well with blue and he looks relaxed as he sits there.

But, I want to talk to him, not to look at him sitting there like a statue. Thinking so I approached him and poked his cheeks, they are surprisingly soft and squishy.

"Hum, stop that." The boy said as he opened his eyes, he looks confused about his surroundings. Was he sleeping?

It is best not to think too much about this, lest he gets flustered and thinks badly of me.

"Hey, while we wait would you like to play some games with me?" I asked, trying my best to not squeak in happiness at the thought of playing with someone who is nice.

"Sure!" he says before standing up and looking at me with the most pretty crystal blue eyes I have ever seen.

Nodding I took out a deck of cards and put it in between us.

"How about we play 'go fish'?" I asked.

"How do you play it?" He asks and I explain it. After that, we began to play and it was very fun but as time passed I remembered something important.

"Shoot, it is almost time." I said as I stood up and went to the tv, Shaman King was about to start a marathon of the first 12 episodes and I wanted to watch it before the launching of episode 13.

"What is that?" He asks while pointing at the TV.

"This? It is a TV, don't you have one in your house?" I asked, it was strange as I heard that everyone had a tv.

"No, I have never even seen one." He said and I felt pity for him, well he will at least be able to watch it now.

And so I sat beside him and we started watching Shaman King. I quite liked this show, the way people use spirits like partners and friends as well as the great battles were all amazing to see.

But, as I watched the show I sensed something and I noticed how transfixed and focused Fabio-kun is. He was completely immersed in it and when a commercial break started he jumped high and excitedly said.

"That is it, I will be like those shamans and help everyone like a hero!" He said while pointing up, it was quite cute. He then turned to me and hugged me. "Thank you, this was great!" He said as he darted out of the house.

I looked confused as he didn't even bother to go see if his clothes were done as he went away using the kimono.

* * *

Fabio's P.O.V.

Amazing, so this was also possible!

Wow, if I can imitate that show then I could become super strong and it would let the spirits in my head see the sun and enjoy it too instead of being in the darkness so much. The show showed people fusing a spirit to the shaman's body and the spirit and the shaman control the body like one making the shaman much stronger and able to fight like the spirit could in life.

I wonder what else the show has to show, if there are more unique things maybe I could try them too as it would be amazing if it is possible.

However, as I got on the forest and was about to try testing out the plan I have in mind a hulking figure appeared in front of me.

"So, you did in fact went and gone to the one place I told you not to. So, young men, can you tell me why exactly you did that?" Father asked with his most dangerous smile.

"B-Because Akeno-chan was in danger. A snake was about to fall into her and I had to save her so I used the wood sword but I threw it too strong and broke the three and it would hit Akeno so I jumped to save her and while doing that my leg got stuck and when I got it out Akeno took me to her home and her mother said she could fix my pants so she made this kimono for me to use while she finishes fixing it meanwhile I played with Akeno an amazing game called Go Fish and watched a super amazing thing and wanted to test it out so I came here to do it but you arehereandIhadtoexplaineverythingtoyou." I finished in barely one breath.

He looks at me for a second before putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Good, don't forget that you must protect those around you whenever you can. Just try to remember that your safety is important too and that you need to strive to help whoever needs it. Now, can you explain to me in details about this idea you got?" He said with a gentle smile, the menacing aura around him became peaceful again as he did so.

I was about to start explaining to him when-

POOF

The kimono turned back to a rock and I was stark naked in the forest.

"..."

"..."

**'See, now you see why you should learn with me how to make your own onmyouji spells?'**

Taking a breath not to get irritated with Seimei-Jiji I looked at father who started chuckling as he pulled me back home, his holy energy covering my body to don't let anyone see my naked buttocks.


	4. Chapter 4

After that time I met Akeno for the first time passed and now it has been many months since she and I became friends. I started going to Akeno's house almost every day, especially when Shaman King was airing.

I love the show, it really helps me as I can see ways of using spirits that I never thought of before. The best example of what I managed until now thanks to it is that I can 'incorporate' some of the spirits that are close to me, kinda.

Whenever I do that I feel super weird and I get these dreams that show their past to me after instead of being able to go to the platform as much. It isn't all bad since I get to learn what the spirit knows first hand, but I can sense that the incorporation is just a minor one, like I am not doing it deeply or fully enough.

But hey, it worked! With this, I managed to spar properly with father, even if he restrained himself a lot for this but I could at least do a much better job like this and the experience also let me experience the fighting style of Arthur-sensei well.

Not that this meant that I stopped my other training. If anything it only grew worst as all the spirits wanted to walk a bit and I let them borrowed my body to them quite often and they used my body to demonstrate different magics and styles. But the happiest one of them was Abe no Seimei-Jiji as I started learning in earnest about Onmyouji with him.

And I can say, it is very boring.

I mean, it is strong and very versatile but the fact that the most minuscule difference in the size of the stroke or if the paint isn't precisely correct the effect would change and the result would possibly be disastrous. I mean, I was creating a simple spell that should create just a simple ball of water but instead, it exploded in my face and sent me 5 meters flying up.

The good news is that I am improving quite quickly and according to Seimei-Jiji I could reach his level in 20 or so years if I keep it up with him even if I don't spend all my time focusing on it.

Father also started to teach me more intricate things related to holy energy and especially how to imbued holy energy into my fists to fight even if I don't have a holy weapon at hand. It is quite fun and the more I do it the more natural it becomes to my body to circulate holy energy in the way father has instructed me to. Father and I also got to understand that my sacred gear is probably mutated somewhat in that I can change characteristics of my body to improve my condition.

We tried many things like fighting in low-oxygen areas and it was hard but that good sensation appeared in me and I could fight normally in that condition. Poison, heat, cold, gravity, nothing could influence me for too long before my body adapted to it.

I even remember my father's words after we got to this conclusion.

"Your Longinus is such a cheat. 'Only good for support', as if!" Was what he said.

Now, this may sound weird but I am not on my home in the mountains. There is a new year celebration of the Five families today, it is a festival all around and it is very funny.

The location was in a huge courtyard where many tables were positioned and there were a lot of games everywhere for every kid to enjoy. There were also many stalls with food and free drinks and everyone was enjoying everything there was there. Father could come as he is a close friend of Seryu-Ojisan that is the head of the Nakiri family but he told me that he had some things to take care off and that after that we would all go to Akeno's home as her mother is preparing a feast in the Christian style for the new year as well, together with Akeno's father.

Akeno's father is an older man called Baraquiel, he and father are respectful about one another but try to avoid talking or being interacting but neither goes against me and Akeno being friends after they saw the two of us playing one day.

Speaking of her, I am currently walking in the festival while holding hands with Akeno. She is wearing a pretty kimono but I could not see her expression that well as she decided to use a mask to cover her face. She said that some of the kids are mean to her so she decided to put a mask so that no kid would recognize her. I told her that as a hero I would not let anyone be mean to her but she decided to use the mask regardless. At least this mask only covers her upper part of her face so I could see when she smiled or pouted and she could eat easily enough.

"Hey, let's try that one." She says while pointing at a stand where you can see people playing gun shooting.

"Sure, let's go." I said and the two of us get there.

"Let me try first." Akeno said and positioned herself to shot and so I waited.

BANG

And she missed, three times in a roll

"Owh, and I wanted that doll. Can you get it for me?" She said while fidgeting a bit.

I smiled and went to the bout.

'Fabio, this might not be a bow but let me try it. I want to see if I can manage to use a gun just as well.' The voice of Arjuna-sensei rang on my head. I don't really have anything to lose so I focused on my sacred gear for a moment.

Pulling his soul from the gear and into my body I feel a strange sensation as I incorporated him into myself.

I could not control my body in general as Arjuna-sensei took the gun and positioned himself like as if he was shooting a bow.

BANG

The dook fell.

BANG

A plushie bird fell.

BANG

A pack of candies fell too.

The owner of the stand look at me with a stinky eye but as Arjuna-sensei is controlling my body he gives back the gun and comments.

"If this gun is the best you have then a bow is better." Arjuna said as he took all the prizes in his hand. 'Fabio, you can continue now. Just don't try that game again as it is rigged quite a bit.'

I nodded internally as Arjuna-sensei's soul returned to the grail and I was left standing in the plaza with the doll, bird plushie, and the candy in hand.

Without a second thought, I gave Akeno the doll she wanted and the bird plushie too.

"Thank you." She said happily before going to my side and giving me a peck on my cheek. I put a hand on my cheek due to the suddenness of the action but she saw this and giggled. "Ara ara, if you get flustered so easily now it will be too easy in the future to keep making you flustered."

"Humph." I snorted before going to behind her and hugging her from there before kissing her on the cheek too. She didn't put a hand on her face but she put a bit of her weight on me instead, I could sense the trust she feels on me right now and I have no intentions on letting her down.

* * *

After that, we filled our stomachs and played some more. It was almost time to go home when I notice one stand we didn't test out before.

It was a Goldfish Scooping game, a game where you use a tool called poi that is a thin washi paper and use it to scoop goldfishes that you can then take home.

"Akeno-chan, didn't you say that you want a pet?" I asked.

"Yes, I did mention that before." She admitted between bites of the yakisoba she had in her hands. The only reason as to how she even could do that was because I created a basic shikigami with what Onmyouji I had, but that is beside the point.

nodding to this I went there and got three pois with what money I had left. When I used the first one it broke before I could take the first fish away.

"Hehe." Akeno giggled behind me.

"Just you wait! I will do it!" I said and used the second one. This time I moved quickly but gently managing to take one of the fishes but that is it as the poi broke before I could get another. Taking a deep breath I went again with the final poi and managed to get one more goldfish before it broke.

I could only look down and sigh, I really did a bad job if all I managed are two small fishes while the other kids get so many with the same amount of pois.

Akeno, as if reading my mood, takes the pair of fishes and smiles.

"Fabio-kun, these are perfect. Thank you." She says smiling gently. I smiled back and we were about to leave when-

CRASH

One of the kids playing hit Akeno by accident and her mask dropped to the ground. As soon as it did the vendor in front of us and the kids stopped as they stared at her.

"..."

"..."

"... get out of my stall." The vendor said. His amicable face turned to one of pure rage as he stood up fiercely. "Get out of my fucking stall you half-breed monster!" He yelled while taking out a talisman of his pocket. With one glance I recognized it as a wind spell, with one movement I put my hand forward and launched a magic barrier to stop the magic as the wind blaster at the barrier.

Akeno saw this and her eyes widened as she bolted away while hugging the pair of fishes in her chest.

I turned to look for her but some of the guards came due to the commotion and they pulled me along to go to a detention cell for bringing a 'dangerous element' to a human-only area.

I don't have a single clue about what is going on, but I have to go look for Akeno as I don't know what these people will do to her. They act almost like she is a monster, but I know she isn't like that at all. She is a good girl, she is probably alone in the forest or somewhere else right now, I need to go look for her.

"Stay here until we find the head of the Nakiri family and he brings you to whatever hole you belong, trash's friend." The guard said as he shoved me inside the room with enough force to send me to the ground.

As I hit the ground here I closed my fists in anger, not for me but for Akeno. Why are they talking of her like that? I need to go, I can't be here. What type of hero would I be if I leave a friend alone at a moment like this?

**'Then, just let me help.'** The voice of Abe no Seimei came to my mind. Closing my eyes I pulled his soul to me even stronger than usual, my emotions and desires screaming that I have to escape and leave this place, that I need this strength to go and help her.

And, my sacred gear answered as the fusion of Abe no Seimei soul and my own was different this time. More complete, I could feel my soul and his synchronizing and it being like my soul and his became one, his power and my own uniting as one more.

**"T**hi**s i**s **no**t bad**. **Le**t's c**all **thi**s **_FULL IMMERSION - ABE NO SEIMEI MODE_**." I, no, WE decided that as we moved to the wall, our thoughts and decisions as one we bit our finger and drew a symbol at the wall. Purring more energy than me as simply Fabio ever had the symbol light up and from it a creature was summoned.

A shikigami, a white tiger of two meters tall with the symbol of King in his forehead.

_"Weird, I don't remember forming a contract with a human on the last hundreds of years. So how did you manage to summon me?"_

"I se**e th**at you **don't recogni**ze me on this form.**" **We said to Byako, the white tiger shikigami that I as Abe no Seimei created with part of the body of the original White Tiger.

Byako looked at us for a while before laughing.

_"So you reincarnated, Seimei-sama! Good, let's go and show the world our power again!"_

"No, **we di**d not reinc**arnate. W**e are sha**ring this b**ody with my **pupil Fa**bio. N**ow, hel**p us get **out of he**re.**"** We said to Byako who nodded his head and lowered his body to us. As he did so we jumped into his back and get ready.

Byako turned to the wall and roared, the roar broke the reinforced stone and everything in its path. Some guards started reacting and running towards us but Byako just kept running away and before they could stop us we were far away from there.

Just wait Akeno, I will be there soon.

* * *

Akeno's P.O.V.

Why is it like that? Why me being half fallen angel is so bad?

Mother always says that my wings are pretty and father is so strong and gentle, so why everyone treats me so badly in here?

Thinking about tonight, it was like a dream turned into a nightmare. Fabio and I were so well, he listened to all my wishes and was so nice that I felt great, but now it is over.

Father told me, he explained to me that Fabio's father is an exorcist. An enemy of all fallen angels and that I should be wary of him and Fabio if only to not show my wings otherwise Fabio might treat me different. I don't think he would, but I trust father as well so I didn't stop being friends with Fabio at all and instead just never released my wings when with him.

But, now he will probably know everything. And if he does know and comes to hate me for it... I don't want to think about it but I can't stop doing so.

"Hey, there she is." A boy's voice echoed nearby.

Looking up I saw that it was not just one boy but about eight of them or so. They all look at me with disgust and interest, it is almost like I am a monster to an exhibition for them.

... I probably am that on their eyes.

SMACK

A rock hit me. I look at them and I see that they have a bunch of rocks in their hands as they smile evilly at me.

"Let's play 'slay the monster!'!" The biggest kid yells and they all begin to throw rocks at me. I could defend myself but mother told me that if I were to ever hurt one of the bullies I would be no better than them. I refuse to be worst than these boys!

Thinking that I turned and ran away the best I could, I released my wings to serve as shields to my body but when I did that the boys started throwing spells at me. None really hurt that much, but they stung much more than the rocks.

TRIP

I didn't pay attention and tripped on a root on the ground. Due to that and my speed, I ended up going much further ahead than I expected, my knees got scrapped and my wings were hurting due to the magic attack that hit them.

"Hey, look at this guys! She dropped something!" one of the kids said. I turned to look and was horrified, the bag containing the two fishes were on the hands of one of them.

"Yeww, throw that thing away. It has filthy germs in it." Another kid said and the one holding the plastic bag containing the fished threw it on the ground.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I ran at them, but I was stopped when someone shoved me to the ground.

"A foreign being tried to attack members of the Doumon and Shinra families, that is a crime. You will be taken to interrogation now." The person holding me said and as I turned to look it was one of the Five Families enforcers.

I tried to go to the fishes if I can make some water maybe they can still be saved.

However, I was not allowed to do that as the enforcer pulled me up and started dragging me away.

.

.

.

"**Deplo**rable. T**o rea**ch such le**ngths, t**he Fi**ve Gre**at Clans ha**ve fallen.**" A voice said before mist permeated the air. It advanced quickly and before long everything was covered in it.

I could not see anything as the enforcer stood ready, a talisman in hand and a knife on the other as he released me. Not carrying about that I went to where the fishes were and saw that the two were almost dead already.

I heard grunts and sounds around but could not do anything about them as I tried to create a talisman to create water. I managed to make one and I quickly opened a hole in the ground with my hands before using the talisman to fill the hole and put the two fishes in it.

With this they will be okay, the present that Fabio gave me will be okay.

The fishes were not breathing. They were floating.

They are dead.

Tears spilled out of my eyes even harder, but as they did I noticed that the mist around started clearing up and Fabio was there. He was looking at me gently as he kneeled before me.

"Akeno-chan, are you hurt?" He asked, his voice was tired and I could see that his eyes were a bit glazed over but he still was worried about me.

"T-The fishes, you gave them to me but I could not protect them." I said, voice trembling as I did so.

"Oh, don't worry. I will fix that for you, I give you my word." He said and smiled at me, his smile calmed me down and filled me with the confidence he would manage this somehow.

* * *

Fabio's P.O.V.

My head hurts.

This FULL IMMERSION - ABE NO SEIMEI MODE is something that tires my soul quite a bit. I feel that I was and wasn't in control of my own self, like if I became one and the same with Seimei-jiji for a moment there. A lot of information and experiences were pressed to my mind that I did not manage to process yet.

I cannot understand how I did that exactly but I feel that my head is hurting and that my whole body is tired, my eyes feel heavy and I cannot see clearly at all as if I am trying to look at everything under water. But at least I managed to get to Akeno-chan.

I could see from the distance how that enforcer acted towards her so I created the markings of talismans in the heads of them whenever I touched their heads and the power activated paralyzing them all.

However, right now what I am about to do is something I never wanted to do. Something bad. But, if it is to make sure my friend is fine I will do it.

I will bring back these two fishes to life and reveal my sacred gear to Akeno.

Putting my hands on my chest I feel something being pulled from within my very soul. It was not the real one, more like the visualization of it than anything else, but it was there.

As I did so I went to the platform inside my mind. My professors were there standing silently and with stern faces, except for Abe no Seimei-jiji who is currently a bit more transparent than before but looks in peace with himself and is smiling softly.

Ignoring this I did the one thing I knew would not be correct. I could see the two fishes I was looking for right outside the platform, so I extended my hand BEYOND the platform's space.

DESPAIR

PAIN

HUNGER

BETRAYAL

COLD

LONELINESS

RAGE

Multiple negative emotions of all the souls started purring over my mind as I did it. I could feel so much negativity that I almost wanted to give it all up, but this level is nothing if it can ensure that Akeno-chan is okay. That she isn't crying on my watch.

So, I pulled the two fishes in by force, when I did so I could sense lack of air and I understood that it is like I am experiencing all the pain the fishes felt while drowning on air. The agony is terrible, but I must not stop now.

I have to continue.

I gave my word that I would do it and if I want to be a hero I will follow through with this.

So, as I pulled the souls back I returned to the 'physical world' and I could see the two fishes inside the visualization of the grail. I purred the souls and the liquid inside the grail on the bodies of the fishes and the last thing I saw was how they started swimming again.

I brought the dead back to life.

And the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

3° Person P.O.V.

It has been three days since Fabio went into a coma. Akeno had not left his side since and neither did Vasco as he looked at his son figure on the bed.

Vasco clenched his fist seeing his child, the most precious thing he has ever seen, be stuck here like this. The only reason as to why he did not run to the Vatican to get him checked was because he knew better. He knew that trusting the scientists there would more often than not result in tragedy.

At least there was some good news. Baraquiel, when hearing of the situation with Akeno, decided to talk in private with Azazel about it to see what could be done. Of course, Baraquiel never told of Fabio's name or released information over his actual location, just told Azazel of the situation and asked for advice.

Azazel's words were as such.

"The kid probably exhausted his soul. The human soul is one of the most interesting things and most unpredictable in existence, but it can be exhausted and tired. Considering that he managed to get some form of a new power that likely relates to the soul and then gave the life back to two fishes while still being so young and thus having an undeveloped soul, yeah it would probably exhaust him. Give it time and make sure his body is nourished properly, but hey this is also a chance for the boy. Whenever someone exhausts his soul it grows a bit stronger, kind of like a muscle really."

He then tried to convince Baraquiel, almost going to his knees, to let him see the boy and examine his Longinus as he never has managed to get to even see, much less truly study, the Sephiroth Grail and this was probably the Longinus he wanted to test the most.

And so they simply waited, and waited, and waited, until-

"... Humm~~" A sound could be heard from Fabio, a moan of pain to be honest. Vasco stood up and as he saw his son's eyes opening his own eyes glimmered with tears for what was likely the first time since the day Fabio was born. He then released a big smile as his son spoke. "My head hurts, please lower the lights."

Vasco was about to say something when Akeno, who was beside Fabio, jumped at the boy and gave him a tight hug. She was hugging him so tight that he could see Fabio's face turning a bit blue but Vasco only laughed, he knew that Fabio's Longinus would ensure he could not die of lack of air.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

It has been two years since that time when Fabio woke up from his coma. His routine of training remained approximately the same even if he were to also train to make his soul stronger. Thankfully due to the fact he had the Sephiroth Grail, he had ways to easily understand the soul better than most could even if they studied their whole lives. With this he tried and discovered that the easiest way to empower and strengthen his soul was as Azazel had said, using his soul and straining it as much and as constantly as possible. It was a slow process filled with many headaches but Fabio could sense that his soul was getting stronger and, with time, he might even be able to bring back normal humans every once in a while, even if bringing back stronger beings was impossible.

He also advanced in his training in exorcist arts, he could now easily replicate his father's Sacred Fist and also had used his training with Merlin and the techniques from his father to now be able to neutralize magic circles as long as they are not that well done. His swordsmanship also advanced nicely with him now able to barely keep up with Bedivere in it when the Knight of the Round Table wasn't going too seriously, according to his trainers he should be able to reach the same level of swordsmanship as Arthur or Sigurd by the time he is 17 or so if his rate of improvement kept growing on such a pace.

On a different note, Akeno-chan and Fabio had decided to come clean about their secret, even if I neither was too sure they counted as a secret anymore both had seen each other's secret. However, both wanted to make it more 'official' and they also wanted to explain what those secrets were. So Fabio showed his Longinus to Akeno and told her everything about it, all the details he knew of his gear and told her of the spirits that accompanied him, meanwhile Akeno showed him her black wings of a fallen angel.

She expected him to say something mean or anything negative, she had seen more than she cared to admit how everyone else treated her because of what she is but instead he just wanted to touch her wings and complimented her over how fluffy they are and that he thought they looked pretty on her, kind of like her eyes combining with her hair. Needless to say that Merlin had started instructing him on how to complement a girl after he once told a girl that he met on his yearly meetings with his mother how she looked like a strong guy, and again it must be said that the blue haired girl was a GIRL.

The answer from Fabio shocked Akeno, but not as much as she thought it would. In the end, she had accepted that Fabio was the one person besides her family she could rely on. He was strong, was good to her, protected her, respected her, and was there for her when she needed him to. It was a great feeling, whenever she had him around she would feel in peace.

However, one thing she noticed was how… unsettled she got whenever her cousin came over.

"Fabio-kun, let's play." Suzaku Himejima said on the living room as Fabio was watching some Zero no Tsukaima season 2, something that both Akeno and Fabio liked. Fabio because of the cool fight scenes and Akeno for the tingling feeling she got whenever she saw Louise using that whip on the boy she liked. She asked her mom once about it and Shuri had a distant but happy smile as she explained how that is a way to show affection for ONLY the grown-ups.

Strangely enough, Akeno's father spilled his tea when he heard that conversation and Fabio's father smirked as he saw Baraquiel's expression and the tint of red on his cheeks.

Anyway, Suzaku was now a constant as much as she could on this house. It was mostly because this was the one place that she was treated as Suzaku first and foremost instead of as the Himejima princess. It also helped that Akeno was her favorite cousin despite their disputes on some matters that included the need to keep actual day tabs over some matters and0

"Suzaku-chan! I am happy to see you!" The prettiest boy Suzaku has ever seen smiled at her as Fabio turned his attention to the young girl of eleven years old who blushed at the sight of him.

Suzaku's heart, despite its youthfulness, always skips a beat whenever she saw the smile on Fabio's face. He was just so pretty that Suzaku was entranced by him since the first time she saw him.

Fabio had matured and now had naturally supple eyebrows, big eyes, long eyelashes, a straight nose, a white skin, and thick lips. Even though he was only 9 years old, he was beautiful enough to make most women jealous of him, especially because of his golden blond hair in combination with his pair of crystal blue eyes. If he were to crossdress, he would become a national-level beauty, such as his current appearance that mesmerized the princess of the Himejima clan the more times she saw him.

"Yeah… so happy to see you here, on MY day with Fabio-kun, wearing a pretty kimono and cute make-up." Akeno said with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Pupupu, what can I say, I forgot that today was one of your days, I just thought Fabio-kun had some free time and wanted to come to see him." Suzaku said, a pretty red bird on her shoulder as her sacred gear cleaned its feathers. The red bird was the Himejima family's hereditary sacred gear which symbolized her status as the next clan head of the clan and she liked keeping it as free as it wanted.

The three then went out to play.

"Hey, should we continue the game of last time?" Fabio asked.

"Yeah, we can play house. You will be the husband and I can be the wife." Akeno said.

"Sorry, I think I heard you wrong. I could swear you said you would be the wife of Fabio when we both know that that position is mine and you at best can be a concubine." Suzaku said with a calm smile that did not betray her more dark emotions.

"Ara ara, I like what you are saying. You can be the wife that stays at home cleaning the laundry while he goes out and dotes on his concubine so much you can't help but think the concubine is his true wife."

"Pupupu, you jest. You and I both know that Fabio-kun would dote more on his wife, right Fabio-kun?"

Fabio, who was in the middle of those two smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I would always be faithful to my wife." He said the smile on Suzaku's face as Akeno grimaced and stomped on the ground was cute. "So, I just have to be the husband of you two."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, in the Bible, there is no actual mention of how it is forbidden to a man to love or marry more than one woman, it just says to be faithful so if I am the husband of you two then everything is fine." Fabio said and showed such a pure smile that both of them could only nod out of instinct.

On the back Shuri could only smile lightly, she was relieved a bit with these words of Fabio truth be told. As a mother and a woman, she understood perfectly well how much influence Fabio truly had over Akeno and how they liked one another. Her concern, however, was that if he were to need to choose only one girl he might not choose her precious daughter and she knew that Akeno would get heartbroken if that happened.

It was good that Shuri had shown him that fact that polygamy was never forbidden on the bible, she now only had to wait for grandchildren as far as she was concerned.

* * *

Fabio's P.O.V.

"FABIO, FOCUS!" Father yelled as I tried to focus more on my current exercise. As I had reached the limit of how much power I could have physically for my age father had an idea.

Why not change it actively then?

His idea was simple, my sacred gear can change life itself and can modify living beings so modifying my body or those of others to allow them a bigger potential for growth in strength should be possible. Kind of like dragons have flesh that is more potent than a human (father excluded, but his case was decades of training intensely which I don't have), so why not use my gear to make it possible for my physical potency be greater?

It is slightly different from what has been happening all these years of my sacred gear healing me and adapting me to the higher strain. It is more like my body adapted but my flesh, blood, and bones still remained with the same final potential to the point that from about a month now my sacred gear only heals me but it doesn't help improving further as my strength's limit has been reached for my age.

Thus why I am currently trying to modify a living organism to practice with my sacred gear until I am confident enough to try it on my own and change my body to be able to get a higher limit than a human could naturally reach.

Currently, I am trying it on a small fish, its scales have a different hue now and it is bigger as well than when I started but it is not enough at all. I want to try and make a fish turn into an amphibian and then lizard. If I can change that much I could begin trying to use it on myself.

"FOCUS!" Father said again as I continued trying my best to use my sacred gear to do what I want. It is hard.

"This is hard." I said, my brows furrowed with sweat as I did so. "Controlling life is, is chaotic. Whenever I try it never is exactly like I want it, my sacred gear always ends up adapting what I want to a more fitting state and I can't fix that."

"I see lots of talking and not enough actually trying. A sacred gear answer to the desire of the user, that is a known fact. And, amongst all sacred gear, the most versatile one is likely yours. If you focus you can do it, now, AGAIN!" He said and I kept at it.

I wonder why is it that, whenever I try changing something, it is near impossible to change back the more 'correct' or 'fitting' the change is. For instance, if I were to give a snake a pair of wings I could not take them back as long as that suited the snake. It was not something I can say is easy to deal with, if at all.

And so the training continued from morning until late in the night. Akeno-chan had told me that her father will be having an important mission today so she asked me to go see her when I finish with my training.

Smiling I started going to her house, the path is one I understand well and am already used to as I avoid the tree branches and roots, looking around I can see that Fall is near its end and Winter is almost here, the wind is quite cold but considering that my body already adapted to low temperatures this is nothing.

Oh, I can see her house now. Let's speed up and try to surprise her!

BANG

Huh? What is this? There is a barrier around here, but I don't remember Akeno or Shuri-san talking on putting one such barrier.

Looking at it I remember of all my time practicing with Seimei-jiji and I can tell that this is a barrier based on Onmyouji but was hastily made.

Humph, like that level of a barrier can stop me.

After training with Seimei-Jiji for this long and after experiencing FULL IMMERSION I already could be classified as a master to the current Five Houses who only decayed since the golden age that was Abe no Seimei's era.

With one movement of my hand, I released about twelve talismans, they each flew to one specific position and as they did the barrier trembled a moment before a hole opened. I used an anti-barrier onmyouji spell that would ensure that whoever casted this barrier doesn't realize it has been breached.

Smiling a bit to myself I took a step forward, and the scenery changed completely.

There were about twenty men here, all of them used blanc masks like the ones normally used by the enforcers of the Five Families. They all had swords in hand as they failed to notice me, the air had an ozone smell to it as Akeno was trying her best to protect her mother who is…

…

… she is dying. Shuri-san, she is dying.

As I saw that I could sense something within me snap. I need to save them, I WILL SAVE THEM!

Reinforcing my body with all the holy energy I launched at the nearest enforcer, he didn't even saw me coming as I got to him, fist bawled back I punched him with all I had directly to the mask, breaking it and whatever was behind it.

As this happened the sound alerted the others but by then I had got my hands on the sword used by this Enforcer in my hands. As I took the sword I pulled in the soul of the sword-wielder most compatible with this blade and purred it into this one.

"**SWORD OVERSOUL – LANCELOT!**" As these words left my mouth the sword in my hand was inhabited by the soul of the knight of the lake, the perfect knight and possibly the best swordsman amongst the knights of the round table after Arthur. With one movement of this new sword, the magics of the enemies and whatever was on my path got cut.

Sprinting forward a spike of earth came from the ground trying to catch me by surprise but it was too slow, jumping up I avoided the spell and instead turned my hand in the direction where there were still enforcers trying to attack Akeno.

I put only my fingertip forward as I spoke the words of one of the speels I had created with Merlin's help, I used words to help remember the spells and as I am in Japan these words are in Japanese as well to honor this place.

"_Byakurai_ (pale lightning)" As I said this a bolt of lightning emerged like an arrow piercing the one closest to Akeno. That was still not enough to make sure she is safe so I followed it with my next spell. "_Tenran_ (Orchid Sky)" This one I modified a bit as it normally makes a tornado that should rip away everything in its path but in this case I changed it to leave the center as a safe zone, thus as I aimed the center at Akeno and Shuri they were both safe, the rest not so much.

PIERCE

As I was focusing on that one of the Enforcers managed to get to me, they cut my side but I didn't even bat an eye as I turned to him and kicked at his face. Not stopping to see if I killed him or not I used the impact to escape that location as other magic attacks hit that location. In mid-air I saw where the caster was located and released two talismans, each releasing a snake shikigami that flew towards the enforcers. It would not be enough to stop them but plenty to disturb their rhythm.

Not wasting a second I jumped to where Akeno and Shuri were while using my sword to cut down anything in my path. No matter what spell or technique that was used as all of them got the same result of being cut down.

This blade's materials are normal, it will not last long before it breaks under the pressure of Lancelot's soul but until then it is likely the sharpest weapon in the world.

I was about to get to the two women when the ground turned to quicksand, my feet stuck into the ground as sand hands tried to capture me. Frowning I turned my hand to where the caster is.

"_Raikohou_ (Thunder Roar Cannon)" As I said that about five small magic circles appeared, one for each finger before the energy focused in one singular point and firing at the opposition. The thunder was bigger than a human in size and it impacted the barrier, breaking it. I could sense my energy draining as I moved forward and finally got to the two.

The rest of the enforcers was about to attack when I released four talismans for each cardinal direction.

"_Danku _(Spliting Void)!" This time I used a mix of the magic systems of Merlin and Abe no Seimei to this one. It is normally a uni-directional spell of Merlin's system but by using Onmyouji I managed to interlining this spell with the talismans to make the barrier omnidirectional and now there is some safety as until the energy is spent there is no danger to us inside and considering that I modified the spell using Onmyouji to turn it more cost-effective I now have a powerful barrier indeed that will last for a good while

"*SNIFF* *SNIFF*"The sound of sniffing could be heard as I saw Akeno cradling Shuri to herself, looking at it I had the feeling but as I moved and touched her she was cold dead.

…

…

….. The only sound I could hear was that of Akeno's crying, a stupid idea in my head that I knew was risky taking shape.

"Akeno-chan, even if I was too late to save you before, I will save you now." I said and as she looked at me she didn't understand what I was about to do as I entered my own mind.

Stepping on the platform I could see the sea of souls in front of me, I can't see Shuri-san but I have to look for her. With purpose in my steps, I didn't hesitate as I jumped into the sea of death.

The feeling of dark emotions was terrible, it was pure agony from start to finish as I could sense my mind eroding, but I persisted. I have to do this.

With firm steps, I moved to where I think she is. It took a while but I found her and as she looked at me I could feel her emotions, she was sad about leaving Akeno, sad for leaving her husband so suddenly, and she was dejected that her own clan killed her. I tried to release my best smile as I pulled her along, the souls not barring my path even as some dragons stood in the distance.

As I got to the platform I could feel my soul getting tired and weary but for what I want to happen the result will not be pretty.

Opening my eyes to the real world I could see Akeno's eyes were puffy and she clearly was crying.

Smiling at her I summoned my sacred gear, I could see Akeno's eyes start to shine again, in hope and worry at the same time as I purred back and healed Shuri's soul and body. As the process started I could sense my vision darkening and the more it continued the harder it was but I kept going into this condition. I decided that I don't want to ever see a friend's tears of sadness in front of me and if this is the price to pay then so be it.

I could almost hear the sound of my soul tearing in half as the process was near its end, just a bit more, just a bit more, I kept chanting to myself and as soon as it ended I no longer could resist. I collapsed again, but at least I now know that Akeno will have her mother by her side and I also know that with the barrier breached my father that is close-by would notice and likely come to see what is going on. The barrier can last until then, the mother-daughter duo is okay and that is what matters the most.


	6. Chapter 6

As Fabio laid down in his comatose state Akeno could see that he was not well but the barrier protecting her was still in place. She could only look at the empty air praying that help would get there soon, she then saw something that should have been impossible.

Her mother opened her eyes again. It was slow, her eyes were a bit glazed, but she was definitely alive. As Akeno saw that she threw herself at Shuri's arms and bawled with all her strength while ignoring the attackers on the outside.

Shortly after two figures came at almost the same time. One was a hulking older man without a single hair on his head and with a stern and powerful presence, Vasco Strada, the other was a middle age man with a powerful build and a face that was filled with hatred as thunder clouds clapped above him on the sky. As the two took the scene in front of them the two males that were around Satan-level could very well scare the living shit out of any of the four satans or most gods that weren't suicidal.

It didn't take more than 15 seconds for all enforcers to be dealt with extreme prejudice.

As this finished even the two could only look and wait for the barrier to dispel as they didn't know what sort of barrier it was, but when it broke the two walked to see how the others inside the barrier were.

Akeno was in shock, she had passed out in her mother's arms and could not react in the slightest at this moment. Shuri, despite being dead for a while, was good now but as she was not brought back properly due to Fabio passing out in the middle of the process she now had some organs that were failing and she would need extensive medical treatment if she wanted to continue alive.

The biggest problem, however, was undoubtedly Fabio himself. His soul was exhausted to the point that as Vasco sensed him using a basic spell he learned he barely could sense anything from him. He was almost completely spent and Vasco could not tell if his soul could recover by itself as it was last time. Clenching his fists he thought of the options and there were only two places he could turn to for help.

First was the Grigori that would most likely help with huge smiles for the chance of studying even a bit of Fabio's sacred gear, but Vasco knew that he should not take him there. Vasco and Griselda were known enemies of the fallen and had killed a number of them, bringing him there was impossible.

So, he could only take the second option. Putting Fabio in his arms with as much care as he had done when Fabio has been born he moved to leave, but before he could.

"THANK YOU!" The voice of Baraquiel could be heard as he dogezaed in the ground, his head so firmly against the floor that cracks could be seen as he released tears of gratitude to the boy who brought back the love of his life.

He had seen the damage in Shuri's clothes and the blood, his experience could make him see the whole picture and it made the stern man more grateful to Fabio than he had ever felt in his entire life. It was a debt that Baraquiel could say he could not pay back even if he were to die 10.000 times but he still wanted to try regardless.

"Where are you two going now?" Baraquiel asked.

"The Vatican, I need to talk to the higher-ups there to ask for a meeting with the seraphs, with the type of soul exhaustion that my son suffered I think only they could help him." Vasco said, which Baraquiel grimaced a bit before nodding. He knew that with this any possible relationship between Fabio and Akeno would get more complicated to say the absolute least but that just meant he had to try more to push for the peace talks together with Azazel.

The two then went their separate ways, Baraquiel pulled Shuri to him together with Akeno and teleported back to the Grigori, meanwhile, Vasco went to talk with Seryuu to explain the situation before going to the Vatican. He would ensure that measures would be taken to the Five houses as, if this sort of stunt happen again, he would wipe them out regardless of who tries to stop him. No one can touch his precious son and get away with it so easily, no one.

* * *

As Vasco reached the Vatican he sighed, when he had talked with Seryu over what had just transpired he was forced to take a phone to give to Fabio as a way to talk between him and Ouryuu and the little princess of the Himejima clan. He accepted but he had seen the face of Seryu, whoever had ordered that action would clearly not be having a good time and Vasco did not know how to feel when he thought of the state the Five Families would be like by the time the dust settled.

At least now he was back in his old home in the Vatican, it should have been a relief to Vasco but considering that he was still carrying the comatose body of his child it could be sensed that he was not in a good mood. It didn't improve when people gossiped in the distance if he was some type of pervert that had drugged a child and the fact that Vasco had to escape the cops more than once was NOT pleasant.

Sighing again to himself Vasco entered St. Peter's Basilica.

"Vasco-sama! It is an honor to meet you, the Archbishop is the one presiding here right now and he would like to have a word with you if possible." A guard came running as Vasco entered the place. In the Vatican there was a barrier that whenever someone entered it was possible to sense their presence if they had any form of mystic energy in them, the presence of Vasco was felt the moment Vasco reached the city and as a former high-ranking member of the church before his retirement and disappearance for almost three years it was no surprise that his arrival would harness attention.

Vasco sighed but nodded, he was in a hurry but he knew that the Archbishop was someone who could easily communicate with the Archangels.

So he went up to the stairs, his arms still cradling Fabio's prone body close to himself as a way to make sure his kid would be safe and sound.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Archbishop, Vasco Strada-sama is here." The guard said as he knocked on ornate doors that were made of gold with the designs of angels in silver. Vasco disdained this door and the opulence of this place, as someone serving the lord he could only think that the money put on making this door could have been better used on buying food for those in need.

"Please, tell him he can enter." An aged voice said from inside the doors. The guard then opened the doors and Vasco entered the room.

It was a dimly lit room, in the back there was a table with a comfortable chair in which sat an older man on his nineties, he didn't have a single tooth left and he only had a few strands of hair on his head. His skin was covered in many black patches and he was not in a good state in the slightest, but he sat straight in his chair as he looked at Vasco with some interest.

"Vasco, I see that you decided to come back to visit. Good, the younger exorcists were getting restless without your presence and they would be relieved if you were to be around even if not on duty anymore." The Archbishop said with his toothless smile. "And? Who is this that you are carrying so carefully?"

"This is Fabio, Fabio Quarta Strada. He is my and Griselda's only child. I need to talk to Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama, he needs to go to the healing facilities in Heaven." Vasco said.

"Impossible." The Archbishop said immediately. "Even if he is your son you must know that the Archangels are busy and that the only members of the church allowed in Heaven are those expressly allowed, even I only went there twice in my whole life. But do not worry, I am sure that the Church's facilities have whatever is necessary to heal your son back to full health."

"I think you don't understand what I just said, you can either do as I said and send a message to the Archangels about this or I will leave this room right now and go straight to Grigori to heal my boy. I am sure they would love the chance as it is a possibility to learn more about the Sephiroth Grail." As Vasco said that the old Archbishop that looked about to die and that even standing up would be a choice stood with eyes shining in excitement and his eyes shining with such intensity that would put to shame even Odin's eyes when looking at a woman's naked form.

"You, you know what you are saying? The significance of the Sephiroth Grail to the church and Heaven, do you really understand?" The Archbishop said with a trembling voice.

"I understand, with this and time we could possibly allow humans to turn into angels and empower the exorcists as well as giving back the lives of the higher ranking exorcists of the past that died. However, my words still stand. I want a meeting with the Archangels, I only trust them into healing Fabio's current problem and unless you do the call I will leave right now and there is not one human in this world that can stop me." Vasco said, his presence was such that it was nearly suffocating to all of those involved.

The Archbishop grunted a bit but nodded before opening a secret compartment on his table. Inside there was a crystal ball with the words 'Gabi-tan' in it.

"Gabriel-sama, I apologize if this is not a good moment but there is a situation here that demands your attention." The Archbishop said to the crystal ball after purring some holy energy into it.

After a moment a sweet voice came from the crystal ball.

"Oh, it is Jo-tan. It has been a while, is everything alright with you? Are you still looking for the cure to baldness? I remember that you said that this would be a research that could bring salvation to many desperate men so I wonder if you managed to produce the expected results." Gabriel's voice came from the crystal ball.

"Gabriel-sama-"

"Buh, I already told you that you can call me Gabi-tan."

"Gabriel-sama, I am doing fine even if the research in question hasn't advanced as far as I would have liked. But the reason why I called is due to another situation. You see, Vasco-sama is with his child here and-"

"WHAT? What? When? How? WHY NO ONE TOLD ME HE HAD A CHILD!?" The voice then was cut. A heavy silence fell on the room for the whole of three seconds before a magic circle appeared in the room and from it a beautiful woman in her late teens to early twenties appeared.

She had unblemished skin, beautiful blue eyes, long blond hair, asymmetrical and perfect face that could make any model cry in shame, a thin waist, long legs that were just perfect, an ass to die for, and breasts that looked about to spill out of her white dress as it seemed to not be made to fit an H-Cup breasts.

As she looked around the room she zoomed into the form of the boy and squeaked when she saw him.

"So cute. He is too cute." She said while gushing over the child's appearance.

However, not even two seconds after her face froze as her gentle and happy eyes turned serious before turning to Strada.

"… What happened to make a child so young to have his soul strained to this degree?" She asked, her voice steely and powerful.

"He used his sacred gear." Vasco said. "He used the Sephiroth Grail to bring back the life of the mother of a friend of his when she died before him. He was not yet ready for such strain, he has entered a coma since two days ago and there have been no signs of improvement."

"… I understand." Gabriel said. "Vasco, as you have retired you cannot enter Heaven but I can make an exception to your child. He will go with me there and I assure you that he will receive the best treatment possible."

Vasco nodded his head in thanks. He knew that as he had retired he could not go to Heaven but he could trust Gabriel to take care of Fabio.

* * *

Gabriel was not happy. She was not happy at all.

She had taken Vasco's child to her place and managed to ask the help of brother Raphael, the best healer in Heaven and probably one of the best in the whole world, to look into it and even with the treatment it has been too long and he has yet to wake up.

Raphael was quite baffled by this, he expected to wake up since quite a while now but he was taking much longer than normal. Not only that but his soul was improving more than he expected, it was already twice as strong as what he expected it to be like and it showed no sign to stop in its improvements.

Raphael had proposed that this is likely because of his sacred gear. The Sephiroth Grail is the gear more related to the soul and life amongst them all, some even considered her the Magnum Opus of God amongst all sacred gears, so it would not be out of the realm of possibilities that it was increasing the power of Fabio's soul to allow for him to better use the gear.

It was not exactly like the regular Sephiroth Grail from the past, it seemed almost like it was responding to the desires of the user better than the one from previous hosts. Raphael proposed that it might be that the gear might have developed some form of intelligence and that it was helping Fabio much like if the gear was developing a soul of its own after so much time and that this soul was what was helping direct the gear to be the most useful to Fabio. It also was a wonder that Fabio's body was sucking up holy and light energy around him like crazy since one week ago and Gabriel had to let him stay at the Sixth Heaven with herself to be on a place saturated enough with holy energy for whatever was happening to him.

It, however, was not that important for Gabriel who was pouting while looking at Fabio's figure laying there on his little cloud. She only hoped he would wake up already.

* * *

Fabio's P.O.V.

"_…__ii-chan_." A voice said in the distance. I cannot hear it that well but there is a voice in the distance. "_I. Said. ONII-CHAN!_" The voice yelled again, this time so close to my ears that I woke up with a startle.

I looked around but could not understand where I was. It was a place covered in darkness and I could not understand what is going on. I just feel like my body is weird like it is material and not at the same time.

"_Thank God, I was afraid you would not wake up soon._" Someone said on the side and as I turned I saw that it was a girl. She was about twelve or so years old, had long light emerald eyes, long blond hair that was near platinum, and a gentle smile on her face. But, the most surprising thing was that I could sense a connection with this girl that is closer than I ever felt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_Me? I guess you could say I am the Sephiroth Grail, or at least its concept of Life given form. My sister and other half is still not ready so it is just me for now that can properly meet you onii-chan._" The girl said and I tilted my head. She sighed seeing this and explained. I know I should not easily trust something as strange as this, but I could sense that this girl will never lie to me no matter what.

Strange, but it is really like I could sense it engrained in my soul that this girl wants to help me.

_"You see, this is how it is."_The girl continued._"The Sephiroth Grail is what could be called the best creation of our creator, I know I am that amazing, but anyway, I could do many things but there was never a host that could fully use me. Every host always ended up the same, he used my power but the fact is that doing that would have a natural rebound as information about life and death and how to manipulate them would enter the host's mind._

_"The hosts would always go crazy because of it, and they all without exception wanted that the Sephiroth Grail wasn't that way. It always happened, all hosts feared and after experiencing the understanding of life and death would want to there to be a protection or at least a way to control the information. The Grail, like any sacred gear, tried to fulfill the desire of the host but it couldn't do it. It repeated this process for so many times that it with time started trying to change itself, and as it was related so strongly with souls it started developing a soul of its own. That is why me and my little sister are, even if she is still sleeping as she is not complete yet."_

As the girl finished explaining I could understand, and not understand, it was different from what I expected so I decided to ask.

"So, the Sephiroth Grail mutated?" I asked tentatively.

"_You could say that_." The girl said. "_You can think that the grail is now much, much safer to use and when you want to mess with life and death now than with other users, well the life aspect for now at least. As you see, sister is still not done yet so until then the backlash of the understanding and suffering of death is all on you even stronger than with previous hosts._"

"O, ohh." I voiced. "So, I just need to avoid bringing people back to life that things will be okay."

"_Sorta. There is also the fact that due to this evolution of the Grail you end up being able to bring a 'perfect evolution' to beings instead of changing it to whatever you want unless you have a very strong desire and it wouldn't go against the wellbeing of the target. Life searches for evolution and maintenance after all, if some being evolves to the best possible state to whatever it needs then you can't change it further easily, it would actually be harder than it is to manipulate the life for the previous hosts and the more perfect the evolution is the harder it is to change it to something else._" She explained.

I nodded, that would explain my difficulties.

"So? What happens next? Also, what is your name?"

"_Next, next we just wait until the process to fully form me is done. I am absorbing the holy energy as it is closer to the energy of life itself and when that is done I will be able to communicate with you freely and also better support you. Oh, and as a bonus, I am letting the excess energy I am not using into you to make your soul stronger and letting you use our powers better in the future. And about my name, I don't really have one._" The girl said sheepishly.

"Oh, then do you want me to give you a name?" I asked.

"_Sure, Onii-chan can be the one to give me a name_." She said.

"Fine, then how about Ino as in inochi that means life in Japanese." I said and the girl nodded happily.

"_I like it. My name is Ino as in Inochi for life. Thank you, onii-chan._"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, as we are waiting could we talk?" I asked Ino, she tilted her head and nodded.

"_Yes, I would love that. I always wanted someone to talk about those animes you watched, I loved to watch those too._" Ino said.

"Oh, which ones did you like?" I asked.

"_Humm... I like many of them but I like more is probably the romantic ones. Oh, but I also like Sakura Card Captors and Shaman King as both are quite nice too. And in case you are wondering my sister enjoyed Fate/Stay Night a WHOLE bunch. She said she wanted to see if she could try and make something similar to servants later on, but I dunno if we can through._"

"Cool, my favorite is Shaman King but I don't know if I am copying it right." I said with a sigh in the end. "The spirits have such low compatibility with the items I had in hand, even when I got that sword and used Lancelot the power increase was not that absurd. I wish that it would be like with those Oversouls in that it becomes super duper strong."

"_Oh, that is easy. It is just that you didn't get the correct materials, that is all."_Ino said. _"Your idea to use souls is actually very good and it is more related to the aspect of life as you are giving a temporary life to an object. The more an object is connected to the soul you are trying to unite and the stronger the object the better the result. I think that you only managed to bring out 7% or so of Lancelot's power and it was already a lot, for him and the other knights of the Round Table you should try and use a holy sword instead of a regular one. If you want I can also teach you more about this and how to manipulate life, you need to know more of that if you want to bring people back to life."_

"But, wouldn't it be bad for me if I bring people back to life?"

_"Not really, the only problem is that if you don't understand how to manipulate life and death the process would hurt you. Mine and sister's presence would already lessen the impact but if you can understand it yourself too it would only make it better, and hey maybe you could use this knowledge for other stuff too." _Ino said with a smile.

I nodded happily and began learning from her about how to manipulate life and what that means in many aspects. It was hard work but it gave me lots of ideas.

Time was meaningless here so I just learned from her and she even instructed me on how to 'feel' for life energy, or as others call it 'Ki'. It was funny as we began discussing if I could try and learn the techniques from Dragon ball but until then I could at least learn more about ki/life-energy.

She had also told me that I should later try and see if I can find someone to teach me how to use Senjutsu as it is a way to use the life-energy that I am learning to control to make many things. It is usually something only Yokais can do but as I am in Japan it shouldn't be that hard to meet one willing to teach me, I asked if it couldn't be a spirit but it wouldn't do as I need to learn this in the real world to be really useful since the nature of the things inside my soul and outside are a bit different.

Oh well, let's cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I just need to learn all I can.

* * *

After a time Ino turned to the side and smiled.

_"Yep, now it is done. I finished absorbing pure holy power enough to form myself permanently." She said. "Oh, and I should warn you that what I could do to your soul was also finished. It is now four times stronger than before. It is probably one of the strongest human souls in existence, I wonder if Anthem-chan will run to you the moment she sees you."_

Who?

"Who?"

"_Oh, that is one of my family members. Well, I consider the other Longinus without a spirit that was put into them as family. I was taking about__Incinerate Anthem, it is a pseudo-Avatar type Longinus that is always looking for the best human to get together with. It needs the host to have a strong soul and the stronger the better so I can't help but wonder if Anthem-chan will jump ship the moment she sees you or if she will not due to you already having me. Oh well, it is not like your soul finished growing and if sister starts to awaken your soul will probably get stronger too, not to mention that as you mature your soul will continue to grow.__"_ Ino-chan explained.

But seriously, what exactly is the 'soul'? I don't understand it.

I was about to ask when I felt my surroundings changed and I could feel light hitting my eyes. Slowly opening them I looked around and noticed that my surroundings were very strange. It was all very cloudy and golden here like the whole place was inside a golden cloud or something.

"Staarreeee..." I heard someone talking and as I turned I saw an Onee-san there with pretty blue eyes and blond long hair that was near golden. She was very pretty even as she was just there, staring at me.

"Ehh, helo?" I said tentatively and I regret it as I was pulled by this woman excitedly.

"Yes, the cutie cute boy is awake! And he is cute!" She said excitedly while hugging me to her breasts.

"**Kid, as your teacher I order you to let me posses your body right now. Come on, it will be just a little moment and-**" Merlin's voice was cut short as a slap was heard.

**"Don't teach our student about your pervy tendencies, Merlin."** Was the sound of Sigurd talking?

**"Humph, you are saying that but I know you like to gawk at Shuri's ass whenever you had the chance. Who is the pervert here?" **Merlin's voice said.

**"Still you. A look doesn't kill, and it is nice to know if the woman has child-bearing hips. It is more important than just the lumps of fat in her front."** Sigurd said righteously.

**"Oh, you did not just said that, you blasphemer." **This time it was Arthur who just said that and I cut the connection as the discussion there on the platform got intense as two sides started warring over what is the best part of a girl. I don't understand why they can't admit that the eyes are the better, or the face, or their personalities. Maybe this is one of those grown-up things I hear about.

As some time passed the woman finally let me breathe again as she looked at me.

"Ohh, you are just too cute. Hey, do you want to play with Onee-sama here?" She asks innocently.

"Sure, but where am I? And where is my father, or Shuri-san, or Akeno-chan?" I said, looking around in confusion, this is very different from what I remember.

"Oh, I don't know these Shuri and Akeno girls but your father is fine. He brought you here for us to treat you after you fell unconscious. And about where we are, we are in Heaven." The woman said and I froze.

Heaven? As in THE Heaven?

But, how did I get here? Am I dead?

"By the way, my name is Gabriel but you can call me Gabi-tan. Let's be friends." I could only look in shock at Gabriel-sama, one of the four Archangels, being so friendly to me.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

It is on the fifth layer of Heaven where the research facilities are located. The scientists and alchemists here work day and night for the betterment of Heaven in its whole, but not at this moment as anyone who looked at the scene playing out right now could only stare at wonder.

Gabriel, one of the Four Archangels, had left her quarters after being there for two months only to be seen walking hand in hand with a boy, even if most would be unable to tell if it was a boy or a girl. His looks were just so delicate, lovely, and perfect that it was just unfair.

Some of the humans even wondered if an angel just had a child with a super-model or something, such was the perfection of that child.

"Fa-tan, I want to show you this place next. It is very cool and I want to test something with you, is it alright?" Gabriel asked the child.

Fabio just nodded and then said.

"Sure, but after that can we stop to eat something? I really want to eat."

"Sure, we can go to the cafeteria and have some pasta next." She said. "Oh, oh, we can also have pizza too. I love to eat pizza."

"That sounds great, let's go then." Fabio said and the two kept walking towards a more isolated area of the Fifth Heaven. After the two passed whispers could be heard everywhere as they wondered if this child was the son of an angel or if he was someone who had successfully managed to survive the process of reincarnation as an angel.

The two continued moving and just as they were passing by the Fifth Heaven research facilities when Fabio felt something strange. After learning more from Ino he had learned to feel for life around himself, this ability allowed him to sense a comforting feeling around as he could sense that everyone around was happy and lively.

However, he felt a strange feeling of one of these 'life's' starting to weaken quickly. He wondered what reason this might be when he understood clearly what it was. Someone was dying relatively close by.

Gabriel looked at him with a tilt on his head as she noticed Fabio stop and look in shock before his face paling a bit before he started to pull her to one direction.

"Gabi-tan, can we go this way? I feel that someone is dying here and I want to save whoever it is." Fabio said with urgency on his voice.

Gabriel heard that and nodded before taking Fabio and holding him to her chest while he directed where the signal was coming from. The spirits inside Fabio's gear were going crazy but Fabio focused on what he had to do as he wanted to save others, meanwhile, Gabriel didn't know who it is that was dying but if there is someone who is wounded or dying here she would do her best to save them.

Passing by many research facilities they entered one that looked much like the others, there were guards but none would even dream of trying to stop one of the Four Great Seraphs into doing what she wants.

Bursting through the doors they finally reached their destination, it was a big operation room where many doctors surrounded a young white and black haired child. She had a pale face as the doctors were trying their best to keep her alive but it was a losing battle since her organs were all falling due to multiple defects that she had in her development.

The name of the child is Lint Sellzen, a homunculus created here in the Sigurd Institute. She was one of the only three successful creations of the institute that was trying to create a clone of the hero Sigurd that was widely known as being one of the very best heroes ever and the one to originally slay one of the Dragon Kings, Fafnir.

However, while the other two experiments were perfectly well and could be considered successes she was not so much so as, for once, she was female while the hero was male and this difference added to a few others showed that the cloning was not as successful as the institute wanted it to. Right now they were trying to stop her body from falling apart but it was a losing battle as the defects were just too many.

"Out of the way." Fabio said as he approached the table. He didn't know the first thing about this girl but she was close to death and he had the power to save her, that was more than enough for him to move.

The doctors were about to brush the kid off or just tell him off when they noticed Gabriel and that was enough to make them do as the boy said.

He didn't hesitate, after understanding more about Life he knew how precious it truly is and he wanted to help even more than before. It could be said that this was already something close to an instinct to him even if there was no specific reason for it.

And so, he put his hand on his chest as he pulled a Grail's projection in front of him. The scientists were in shock as he took it out but that wasn't what mattered for Fabio as he put his focus on his next assignment.

As liquid started overflowing from the grail he focused on the girl's state. As the liquid washed over her he could sense that her body was changing to a better state with a proof being her hair becoming a bit longer and the weak shine to it turned lustrous and much more beautiful, but he wanted to make sure that this girl would be alright so he went a tad bit overboard with it... okay he overdid it for quite a bit on it as he ended up putting too much 'life' into her as the girl practically jumped out of bed with her red eyes looking around the room fast as she started running around the room almost sparkling with energy and needing to be sedated to stop as she rambled and talked too fast for anyone to make sense of what just happened. However, Fabio wasn't quite done.

He had been taught how low oxygenation in the brain for a time could cause neural problems and as the girl has talked nonsense there he feared she might have had a problem, thus he went and used the Grail's power on the girl's brain, improving upon it immensely.

The girl didn't yet know but this little action of Fabio had made her mind process information many times faster than any regular human and her body's modifications thanks to Fabio didn't only make her healthy she gained a certain level of regeneration and her body started awakening the power that the original (Sigurd) had received after bathing in the blood of the Dragon King, a near impossibility that started thanks to Fabio's help. Needless to say that she would need time and practice to fully develop this ability that started to awaken in her genes but it was there now. However, the extra 'life' will have one 'adverse' effect on the said girl in the future.

When the scientists in the institute discover that they would spread the rumors like wildfire, the rumor of how a child had used what was believed to be the Sephiroth Grail to turn what would be a lost project into an astounding success that went well and beyond expectations. Rumors that would reach the ears of a certain bishop obsessed with holy swords, but that is for another time.

For now, as the boy finished that, he turned to Gabriel who raised him and started twirling around.

"Amazing, amazing, amazing. To think that you can heal others like that, and you didn't hesitate at all to come here to save someone even if you didn't have to, amazing." She said excitedly. She has lived for thousands of years, and even so, someone acting like him was something rare at best and downright impossible at worst.

"I just want to help." Fabio said. "Helping others is not wrong and if I have the means to then I will."

"Hum, hum, you are very right." Gabriel said as she hugged him back to her chest. "You definitely is a good option for what I want." Gabriel whispered to herself even if Fabio heard her due to his acute hearing.

After this small episode, Gabriel led the way while explaining what she wanted.

"You see, I have a best friend called Sera-tan. She is a bit mean sometimes but we are the best besties in the whole world-" (In the Underworld Serafall was playing darts with a picture of Gabriel, just for the heck of it), "But for a while now she has been extra mean every once in a while." Gabriel said with a sad tone. "She always speaks of how her sister is the cutest and shows me pictures of her wearing cute magical girl costumes with Serafall, she said I could never do the same so I got an idea after her last visit. As I was watching you I imagined how she would react if I show a picture of the two of us to her and tell her you are my little brother."

"Huh? But you are not my big sister. I don't even have one." Fabio said confused, which earned him the right to see Gabriel almost crying face and the sound of all his spirits berating him for his callousness. "But we could take a picture." He said earning a smile back on Gabriel's face.

"Yeay, that would be great. And hey, you can think of me as a big sister, okay? I watched over you for the last four months now so this should be alright." Gabriel said, making Fabio shocked as he didn't expect the process to have taken so long. "Oh, and about the picture, Sera-tan told me that the wand she gave her sister is a true magic wand so I want to get you something for the picture as well. That is why we are here."

As Gabriel said that she pushed a heavily protected door open.

Inside there were rolls upon rolls of equipment, or to be more precise rolls upon rolls of Holy Swords.

"We will get you one of those and we take a picture with you holding one and I holding another. We would be like cool knights, I bet Sera-tan will stop teasing me with this." Gabriel said with a smile and a chuckle. She could be serious when she wanted but when it comes to Serafall she would usually end up with a rivalry of sorts.

She honestly just wanted him to test to see if Fabio could use one of the weaker nameless holy sword or demonic sword that Heaven had in stock, they have hundreds if not thousands of those that the scientists of the Fifth Heaven had created based on the original Holy Swords and demonic swords they accumulated over the years, the copies were much weaker but could at least help in looking cool to the picture. And hey, while the copies were indeed weaker they were getting closer with time and it was expected that in ten years or so perfect copies would be possible!

To test what sword would respond to someone the examinee would put a hand in a jewel positioned in the center of the armory, all the swords would be checked and if Fabio had the talent to any of them he would know. There was another such jewel in the Vatican that also had the same function and, in case of a positive result, the exorcist would get the sword sent to them by an angel. It gives a more mysterious and divine feel to it as Michaels likes to say.

Gabriel indicated him to go to the center of the room and touch the jewel.

She expected some answer, but she did NOT expect what came next.

The jewel shined way too brightly as practically all swords in here started shaking as if wanting to be taken by Fabio right then and there.

"T-This many? He is a natural-born perfect Holy Sword and Demonic Sword user?" Gabriel said in disbelief, not even five seconds after the other three of the Four Great Archangels came to this room and all of them stared in shock as the boy looked around in doubt.

"Not a word of this outside of this room." Michael said with a serious face. This sort of person, someone able to wield holy swords and demonic swords so naturally, was someone they had to train well and protect to the best of their capacity. He was just too precious.

Needless to say that Gabriel, due to the shock, forgot about the picture and was again teased by Serafall the next time they met.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you mean that my son has woken but will spend an extra while on Heaven for some matters before going down?" Vasco asked the Archbishop who nodded, the said Archbishop had a toothless smile on his face as he did so as he had heard how the boy had used his gear on the Lint girl and made her hair longer.

Hope for better days where he would need shampoo again was in sight! Maybe even recover his teeth for him to be able to eat a steak again!

"I see, when he gets back I want to help direct his training in whatever may be needed." Vasco said.

"That is impossible unless you return to active duty and even then you would need to understand that if the situation arises you will have to go on missions." The Archbishop said. This was how it worked in the Church, these were the laws and everyone had to follow them.

"Very well." Vasco said before taking a deep breath and standing up and turning his back to the Archbishop. The Archbishop felt a bit downcasted seeing this as it meant that the old exorcist was truly leaving but it changed as Vasco spoke again. "Is the training area still in the same place? I need to see the next generation and loosen up a bit, also can you tell me when Griselda will be back from her visit to the Anglicans?"

"S-Sure." The Archbishop said, a smile even wider spreading through his face. "The trainees are on section 5 right about now and Griselda should be coming back from her semester there in about two or so weeks."

Vasco nodded his head and left the room, not long after closing the door Vasco sighed tiredly as he thought that he really would have to stay in the church no matter what and that he could only hope that Fabio would come back soon, partially because he wanted to see his son with his own eyes, part because he feared what would be the result if Griselda were to come back and find everything that happened out.

He has been avoiding telling her about what has gone down as he feared how she would react if the kid was with him and well by the time she comes back things will go much easier.

Meanwhile, the Archbishop felt like he was in the clouds as everything was going great, nothing could dampen his mood as of this instant.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hearing knocks on the door the Archbishop waved the person outside to enter.

"Sir, I believe we have found something that you will like." A messenger said as he approached the Archbishop. "We have found a young orphan in one of our orphanages that is the possessor of the Twilight Healing and we have also found another two, a pair of twins that are possessor of powerful sacred gears, one being of the boy having the Sword Birth while the girl has Blade Blacksmith in mutation state that makes her sword have as much holy energy as an Excalibur fragment in exchange of only being able to produce one per time."

As the Archbishop heard that he turned to the sky and laughed the loudest he did in a long while, a very long while. Heavens, with this, Vasco's son, the miracle child, the girl that can use Durandal, and Dulio the church would be able to stand proud and strong for the next hundred years or even longer considering how close the scientists were of finishing the development of the resurrection into angels technology.

Life was good for this archbishop.

* * *

In Heaven, Fabio was having some difficulties. The reason?

**"I already told you, if he has to master a weapon first it should be a demonic sword! They are harder to control and if he can manage one of them then he would grow quickly in power while being able to master a holy blade much easier."**Sigurd's voice said inside Fabio's head.

**"And we all agreed that he should try a Holy Sword first. They are easier to control and the backlash is much smaller, they would be better to get him used to having a powerful weapon before jumping into bigger stuff."**Arthur said, headbutting Sigurd who didn't back down an inch.

**"Ha! You only got more support because your subordinates are here to help you on in whatever you want mister king of a failed country!"**

**"At least I ruled wisely and am known for it, you are known for killing an oversized lizard."**

And such was the discussion on Fabio's head as he looked at the two swords in front of him.

After finding out that Fabio was a perfect match to virtually any holy or demonic sword the Archangels went to work in figuring out what to do. As both Holy Swords and Demonic Swords have their advantages it was decided that he would use both in time but until he was ready he would use replicas of legendary weapons. When he got better he might obtain originals but until then this would serve.

The discussion on his head, however, was because he could only realistically master one of those at a time before trying to use both with EXTREME caution since he'd need to fully master them before trying or risk a backlash.

After all, demonic and holy attributes don't mix.

Fabio sighed as he took both blades in his hands and admired both.

The one in the right was a sword that has the appearance of a European sword with a grey hilt, a red diamond design imprinted on it surrounded by four blue lines that curve slightly and a golden pommel in the shape of a cone-like arrow. The blade is also notched three times on both sides near the bottom and the fuller, which reaches slightly above the notches, has a gold edge in the shape of a large pearl and the rest is colored purple. The sword is Ascalon, the holy dragon-slayer sword and a sword made by God himself for one of the last True Saints, Saint George, who killed a Evil Dragon that was almost as strong as one of the Heavenly Dragons. It might not be the strongest Holy Sword but it was a perfct fit for Fabio that alligned with him even strongly than with Saint George much like how his father aligned better with Durandal than Sir Roland.

The second one was a demonic sword that was based on a demonic sword Mistiltein, a demonic sword that had enough raw power to match Excalibur Destruction while granting speed to match Excalibur Rapidly, but by the cost of exhausting physically the user much faster. It's hilt had a golden design that looked like a cross with three rubies in it, the blade has about 90 centimeters in length and it is colored in yellow in the spine, black in the blade and tip.

Fabio was happy for it all, but the spirits were getting very noisy.

Sighing Fabio decided to try something as he decided that he would first practice with the Demonic sword, if only for this one reason.

With a breath, he took out Sigurd's soul from the Grail and began putting it into Mistiltein.

**"Oversoul, Sigurd in Mistiltein.****"** Fabio said as the demonic sword, for the lack of better words, changed before his eyes.

As in, it began to glow brightly and he could see that the blade now was over three meters long, but the weight on his hand remained the same as he also could sense the effect it was having in the sword and himself. He began to test his sword by swinging it around on the training ground and he marveled at what he was seeing. If before the sword would give him a strong boost it now could not even be compared, he felt powerful, he felt himself being strong, he felt, felt-

"*PANT* *PANT* Undo." Fabio said between hard breaths. His lungs were on fire as his heart was beating way too fast. After the Oversoul was undone he could sense himself go back to normal but he still got tired.

_"Onii-sama, you may be smart but you are also sort of dumb._" Ino said to Fabio.

"How *PANT* so *PANT*?" Fabio asked.

_"My poor Onii-sama doesn't even know? An 'Oversoul' as you put it puts a heavy strain on the sword as it accentuates its aspects, considering this is a sword that gives strong boosts in exchange for tiring faster than when it is accentuated both good and bad things happen together." _Ino explained as Fabio understood what she meant, even if he didn't like it._ "Now stand still as I will try and fix any problem you might have had with this action."_

As Ino finished saying that the sensation of comfort washed over Fabio, making him smile. He now knew that his Oversoul in a demonic sword was not easy on him, but that gave him an idea.

"Ino-chan. A question but what if we repeat what we just did a whole lot? Wouldn't I get a great stamina and be more used to the backlash of a demonic sword this way?"

_"Probably."_ Ino admitted._"However, even if I can slowly discover in your body what is it that suffers from backlashes and change it to accommodate the damage it will still take a long time and it will not be pleasant at all."_

"Fine by me, this power I felt will be great if I want to be a hero and exorcist, if it takes a while or is hard it would still be worth it." Fabio said with a smile. His desire to save others, that was something as natural to him as it could possibly be, an instinct of sorts.

He then started to refocus on training which was something so natural for him that he didn't notice the Archangels looking in the distance.

"Are you sure? I mean, yeah it seems likely but a true one hasn't appeared in the last few centuries, mostly since father's demise." Uriel asked incredulously at Michael who was looking seriously at the boy.

"I checked brother, I checked in the system three times and even checked his body. It seems like he wouldn't be one fully normally but with the Sephiroth Grail's interference not only did I fail to notice him earlier he is also reaching closer to the state that should only be possible when Father was by our side, and he hasn't even fully awaken as one yet. When he does fully awaken as one I believe he would be comparable to a regular Satan-class." Michael said seriously.

This was not the first time he wanted to complain over how overly complicated God's system was, but it certainly was one of the times he wanted to complain the most. If not for its complexity he would have known of Fabio long ago, after all, he had a special type of physique that was near invaluable to the church and Heaven.

A True Saint.

Saint, that world served to describe many people, there are always some saints in the church, people who heal others or who watch over the people of a nation with compassion. However, a True Saint is not the same as that.

A True Saint is someone that naturally could be considered carrying some of God's miracle. A pure soul that is naturally good and just, one that can never be truly corrupted. It is someone whose whole primordial reason for existing is to save, the bigger the target of saving the bigger the blessing he receives to be able to deal with it. The last True Saint was Joan D'Arc, a woman who fought in the 100 years war for France and saved an untold number of people before dying by a corrupt church's bishop schemes.

A True Saint didn't appear since the death of God, it is due to how the system that would allow for the birth of a saint being damaged with His death. However, as if by coincidence Fabio, who would only receive part of the benefits of a Saint instead of all of them, received the Sephiroth Grail, a Longinus that changed the 'defects' of his incomplete state since birth and is slowly helping him achieve the state he should have.

There are some benefits for being a True Saint, the most noticeable is their natural immense holy energy that can easily match even Ultimate-class devils and, in some cases, even Satan Class devils in intensity. Other benefits include a stronger body than any other human to the point it can rival even dragons kings, naturally being charismatic and able to bring people together, the ability of use any holy weapon to its maximum state and even the ability to wield demonic weapons without a problem while facing less backlash from the weapon, receiving 'Revelations', visions or feelings about what should be his or her's action for the greater good, and the most important is the luck.

Luck, the one element that helps a True Saint the most. Chance encounters that help him, just happening to be at the right place at the right time, strange occurrences to help guide him into the right path he should go, even things that should not be that meaningful or work can help as if in a miracle due to their natural luck.

Michael, seeing Fabio trying to figure out how to use a demonic and a holy sword he could not contain a smile to spread on his face, Fabio's presence would mean a boost to the morale of the church like few others. However, the worry was also in his heart as he knows how there would be many who would try and undermine Fabio or use him due to how he not only is a True Saint in the making but also someone who has the Sephiroth Grail. A unique existence across time, an anomaly.

And, the most worrisome part, a True Saint would only appear in times of crisis, and the stronger the True Saint the bigger the crisis. A crisis that could spell the doom to Heaven itself and the entire world, and if he was born even with the system being defective as it is now...

"Uriel, watch over him for a while before sending him to train back on earth. But make sure to see that he is safe and guarded, I need to see Balba about the results of the Holy Sword project he started to make sure everything will be going according to schedule and give him the authorization to use more funds if needed to help accelerate the project as we will need more Holy Sword users. After that I am going on a diplomatic mission with Gabriel, we need to push for Peace Talks with the Underworld and Grigori as fast as possible. If a True Saint has been born it means something terrible is on its way on the next few decades and we will need to be prepared." Michael said seriously.

Uriel, upon hearing this, nodded slightly before turning to him.

"That is good, but why not change Gabriel for Raphael when you go on the diplomatic mission? From what I see Gabriel is far too concerned about looking out for the boy to be of use there." Uriel commented and it was true. Gabriel was right now doing her paperwork as fast as she possibly could just to be able to go and be with Fabio some more, in part, the other three archangels thought it was good that she was for once doing her job without complaining, but they also thought it annoying that she only did that after they told her she could only go to 'play' with Fabio after her work is done.

Sighing Michael decided to leave Gabriel be until the visit to the Underworld when she will have to come as otherwise Serafall would be unbearably smug about 'showing off' her 'rival'. Michael started psyching himself up to deal with the whole situation regarding the future, he would need to try his best for the future ahead of him.

It is his duty to do so as the leader of Heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fa-tan, would you like to play with me?" Gabriel said with a huge smile on her face as Fabio was trying to master the use of the swords.

His forehead was covered in sweat and he looked focused but when he heard Gabriel's request he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, this seems like fun." Fabio said.

"Good, now come on. I want to show you something before we play cards"

The two moved into Gabriel's room as she had taken for him to live with her until they finished the bare minimum preparations that they wanted to, meaning the escort that would be attached to Fabio as much as possible.

After the last failure in which, during the end of the Great War and while the Archangels were coping with God's death and dealing with Heaven, they failed to protect the saint Joana D'Arc that was executed by fake accusations. It was simply terrible and when the Four Archangels found out they swore they would NEVER allow for such a thing to happen again, a True Saint was simply far too important and pure to die like that.

Besides, Gabriel wanted Fabio to be fine because he is cute.

As the two approached the house they went to the side where Gabriel had brought a flower for Fabio to see.

"Fa-tan, this is my latest creation. Using my holy water I managed to change this rose and now it can ward evil away slightly! Cool, right?" Gabriel said with a big goofy smile. She was fond of gardening and wanted to see if she could create some plants that would make stray devils and other dark beings stay away so as to plant these plants she creates into as many places she can if only to be sure that there would be as few humans suffering from the actions of those evil beings as possible.

It was, however, difficult to do but a great hobby nonetheless.

"It is very cool and pretty. Would you mind if I tried to do the same?" Fabio asked, he had heard of the concept a while ago and he wanted to help Gabriel, making the Archangel even happier at him. Normally everyone considered her hobby as just a hobby instead of something he was putting effort into, Fabio didn't and that made Gabriel happy.

Nodding Gabriel gave Fabio a seed already planted into a pot.

"Could I first touch yours?" Fabio asked. As Gabriel agreed he sensed for its life and identified what made it 'tick' so to say.

Nodding he took out the Grail's projection and started purring some of the water into the seed. He focused on getting the same result, but it was a spectacular failure.

"*SIGH* I guess that without Holy Water like yours I can't do what you did." Fabio said dejectedly.

PAT PAT

Gabriel patted Fabio's head and smiled.

"Don't worry, if the reincarnation project works I will turn you into an angel like me and you will be able to use Holy Water too." Gabriel said in which Fabio nodded with a smile returning into his face.

"Cool, and then we can go on adventures together and go save others." Fabio said happily, but his mood soured a bit. "I wish I could go and save others already, or at least see father and mother again, maybe even be able to talk to Akeno-chan, Suzaku-chan, and Seryu-kun. When will they finish preparing this escort?" Fabio asked the end with expectation.

He liked here in Heaven, it was nice, the food is good, Gabriel is already a very close friend, the other Archangels are good to him, and everything seemed perfect. But, he missed his family and friends.

"Actually, we just finished." Michael said as he approached the house. He had a calm smile on his face as he approached and certain deep care for Fabio due to his status as Saint and the happiness he brought to Gabriel, his beloved sister. She was much more cheerful since Fabio's awakening and this was clear to Michael's eyes, and that is an excellent thing.

"You mean you got it, Michael-sama?! I can go down again?" Fabio asked excitedly, not noticing Gabriel's face drop a bit. Despite being a bit greedy she did not really want Fabio to go to his family just yet, she was quite lonely most of the time so any chance to be with someone who would entertain her was a blessing for her.

Her brothers mean well, but they were almost always busy and had many responsibilities while not sharing her hobbies. Her best friend Serafall would usually be mean to her every once in a while, and the others from the church treated her with respect, not friendship or companionship (even if she did detect some lust from some of them, mostly males but also a few females, she wasn't stupid). Fabio, however, was an exception. He was someone who liked to spend time with her and liked her hobbies, if she wanted a story she could ask for him and he would have as many as she could want considering he had so many spirits inside the Grail to chose and his aura was soothing.

It was especially this 'aura' of his that had some of her father's miracle, the power of a True Saint, that made him even more perfect in her eyes, it was only second to the fact that his skin smelled like baby powder and she loved how cute and pretty his everything is.

"Yes, Fabio-kun. We managed to find a suitable escort for you. It will be a team of three as anything below that would not be acceptable to ensure your survival, will be arriving in the Vatican in about two more days as they are returning, one from the Orthodox Church, one for the Protestant Church, and one from the Vatican as well for this assignment. Also, one of them will be in the possession of one blade I want you to have as well, Excalibur Transparency. It will help you in escaping in case there are enemies as it can mask your presence and make you invisible so it should help, I will even talk with one of our specialists about it to see if they can fuse this Excalibur to Ascalon." Michael explained and Fabio almost jumped out of joy. This was exactly what he wanted to hear the most.

This was the best news for him, he would be going to see his father and possibly mother again!

"Oh, so you are leaving soon." Gabriel said sadly by the side.

Fabio turned to her and said.

"If you want we could go sightseeing again now before I go, and also, it is not like this is a goodbye or anything. It is just a 'see you later' as you did promise to reincarnate me as your angel when the system is complete." Fabio said and the sadness in Gabriel's eyes vanished quickly. For her, this only meant a few more years and considering she had more than a thousand years just ten or so more would be no problem.

Then the two went sightseeing again, fully ignoring the amused glances they received as they walked hand in hand and the mischievous eyes of a certain black and white-haired girl who was heavily sedated due to a pure necessity of the scientists around her. Since the operation where she survived when she should have died one important aspect of her personality changed if before she had the ability to be patient now she was more... let's say she is energetic and leave it at that.

* * *

On the Vatican a commotion has started, the reason being the news about the birth of a new saint.

There was not a single person in the whole Vatican that wasn't looking forward to meeting this new saint, such as the importance of a saint to the church.

"Sensei, do you think this saint would want to spar with me?" A young Xenovia asked her teacher who was not even looking in her direction.

Her teacher, Griselda, was actually looking at a location inside a ceremonial room where it was agreed that the saint would come down on. It was a bit too theatrical but it was a good thing to help raise morale and faith.

Not that Griselda could care for that, she just wanted to see and make sure her baby is safe, especially after her husband has failed so miserably as he did. If anyone were to see the cloud of depression over Vasco's head after the tongue lashing Griselda gave him they would not be able to say that he was the strongest exorcist ever in the church.

As this was happening here other people were also in this ceremonial room including many bishops and exorcists. One of these bishops was Balba Galilei, he was present to see the new saint and also because he was around after pulling some strings to get the two newest test subjects for his Holy Sword project.

"Father Balba, is it true that a saint is coming?" A young boy with blond hair and a beauty spot underneath his eye asked as he looked at the old bishop with his green eyes.

"Sure is Isaiah-san." Balba said as he patted the head of the younger twin. The girl, however, wasn't interested in talking or even looking much with the bishop, she has been feeling weird with the stares the old man had towards her since he found out about her sacred gear and, if not for her brother's insistence, she would never even think about being part of the Holy Sword Project.

In other corners, more talks were being made but they all quieted as a warm light washed over them all. It was not that strong at first but as time passed it grew in strength until it completely blinded everyone. When the light diminished again they all turned to see Fabio.

He was dressed in a simple and unadorned tunic of white fabric but even so, people were mesmerized by him. Since he woke from his coma he had changed slightly, the full formation of the Life spirit inside the Grail had allowed the said spirit to silently make subtle changes to his body and as he has started his 'awakening' as a True Saint his presence and baring made others feel comfortable and trust towards him.

His big green eyes looked around the room and he could see that most everyone seemed to blush a bit when looking at him, his appearance was such that if you said he was a boy he was a handsome and beautiful boy and if you said he was a girl then he would be the cutest and prettiest girl they had ever seen.

"I, I think I am in love." One of the priests commented upon seeing Fabio.

"Man, he is a boy." A friend said.

"… Do you honestly think that matters so much?" The first one said.

"… I don't know."

Such talks were not that uncommon and Fabio, upon hearing some of those words, felt a shiver down his spine and wanted to get out of this place as soon as he possibly could. He was beginning to fear for his innocence.

Suddenly, a divine and melodious voice echoed inside the hall.

"This boy is the new saint chosen by God, Saint Fabio. Watch over him and protect him, that is the will of the Lord."

Fabio recognized this voice as Michael's voice but he couldn't sense him anywhere, this was just a message he sent to Earth for the church to hear.

After that it was a flurry of small and unimportant events, lots of handshakes and people wanting to receive his favor, there were even many who offered their help if he wanted to train or anything really. He heard, more than once, about how with his help they would finally eliminate the plague that is devil kind and the traitorous fallen.

However, Fabio wanted nothing to do with it, he had seen on his animes how not everyone on the enemy side is bad and how everyone deserved a chance. He didn't hate someone just because of their race, he has interacted with Baraquiel and despite being stern he was a good person and Akeno-chan is cute and his best friend.

Not too long after he was finally saved by one of his new guards who made everyone take a step back. He had black hair and pink eyes and as Fabio looked at him he recognized him as someone from Japanese heritage.

"Please, everyone step back as Fabio-sama is tired at this moment and needs to rest." As the man said that he silently pushed the others out of the way as he moved to bring Fabio out of this place using a backdoor.

Griselda, seeing her son well, put a hand on her husband's shoulder and squeezed it.

"For now you are forgiven, if you do anything else that is stupid I WILL find a way to punish you, strongest exorcist or not." She said with a sweet tone that only made it worst somehow before moving to her assignment.

On the back of the place, Fabio was seeing the two new faces around himself.

One was the man who had just basically saved him from that situation, the other was a male as well but with short brown hair and looked a bit older being middle aged as in about 40 or so years old, his eyes were of violet color and he could notice the cross on his chest.

"It is nice meeting you, Saint-sama. My name is Kyotaka Shinra and I will watch over you as a member of the Orthodox church. If you have any request don't hesitate to speak them." The man who had saved him from the crowd said.

"Oh, you are from the Shinra family. Hey, do you think you could arrange for me to be able to talk to Suzaku-chan and Ouryuu-kun? I want to talk to them and see if they are okay." Fabio asked with some hope. He might try and act like everything was alright but he was inwardly a bit worried over the safety of his friends, after seeing the attack he was worried that they might be injured or perhaps even hate him due to how he injured those Enforcers. Not that he regretted doing it, he just wished there was no need for the conflict in the first place and that everyone could get along.

"I will see what I can do, maybe I could work something out. However, I want to ask, have you seen my niece while you were there? I am a bit worried about her since the last incident that you almost died there." Kyotaka said.

"Sorry, I don't know who your niece even is so I can't say." Fabio said apologetically. "But, if you are worried I could try and talk about her to Suzaku-chan and Ouryuu-kun to watch out for her."

"Thanks, I am sure Tsubaki will appreciate the gesture." Kyotaka said with a happy tone.

"If you are talking about family, I would like if you could meet my daughter then." The other male said at this point. "She loves saints since young and maybe if she knows you she would stop buying fake paintings of saints with her allowance, I fear her financial future if this continues."

"O-Oh." Fabio said without understanding. For him, even if the painting is a fake one the simple act of wanting to spend money on that is not wrong. Even fakes costed the work of the painter and the important in this sort of situation is not that the picture looks like a saint but the sentiment.

"Besides, if she sees you she might not buy those fakes simply because they are not pretty enough to match." The man said, making Fabio blush.

He didn't ask to be beautiful, he never really cared for that but the genes he has are too good and Ino would not have her user look bad when she finally has consciousness, not to mention his status as a True Saint.

Seeing his state the man laughed teasingly before speaking.

"Don't worry, with time you will become properly handsome instead of pretty… maybe. Anyway, my name is Touji from the Protestant church. It is nice to meet you." The name, Touji, introduced himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Touji-san." Fabio said.

"Ora, how well behaved. Your mother should be proud." Touji said.

"And she is." A woman's voice said by the door and when this voice echoed in the room for a split second nothing happened and the next moment Fabio launched himself at the woman so fast that the senior exorcists had to think he had reinforced himself on some form. Not that he had, he had just started developing as a proper True Saint and, as such, had significantly greater physical attributes.

"Mamma." On his excitement Fabio called his mother in Italian, he was simply too happy to see her again.

"There, there, everything is okay." Griselda said while patting his back. "And don't you worry, I am right here and I will not let anything bad happen to you. I am your mother and now guard, after all."

Fabio didn't care, he didn't care about anything else right now as he basked on his mother's warmth.

Even Heaven couldn't match this for him, a mother's embrace is the best place.

"Fabio, I heard how you had to fight a group of Enforcers from the Five Families. Well done." Griselda said and Fabio smiled sweetly at that. However, the next words would dictate a terrible fate. "But, I heard you got injured from a measly few of them. That is no good, we will have to straighten you up."

"B-But mother, they are older and quite strong and-"

"Not important, now drop and give me eight." Griselda said sternly where Fabio immediately dropped and started doing push-ups.

The other two senior exorcists looked amused at first, but when the number of push-ups reached 20 they looked confused.

"Griselda-san, why is he continuing if he already gave five push-ups?" Kyotaka asked. Griselda and Fabio looked at him as if he was a fool.

"Because I/she meant eight hundred push-ups of course."

And with this note, another day continued.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been about a year since Fabio has started living on the Vatican. He was currently studying with one of his new friends as his escorts were a distance away to let the two kids have their time.

"Seriously? The bird was blue all over?" Fabio asked in wonder.

"Yes, I saw it on TV that in Brazil there are birds that are entirely blue in color and are very pretty, it is just a shame that they are close to extinction. Too many bad people are hurting and hunting them." The girl said.

"Well, that just is not right. What do you say we try and go there to help those little birds?" Fabio said.

"I don't know, it might get us in trouble if we were to go there. We two are supposed to be here to help heal any believer that comes for help." The girl said.

"Don't worry, I bet we can go there on a small vacation and besides we can always help others there too. And if not now we could always go there to save those pretty birds later, Asia-chan."

"Yes! That sounds like a great plan." Asia said with a cute smile which made Fabio pat her head which made her blush in turn. She, like many others, was enchanted by the pretty looks of the boy that was the only friend she ever got.

She, due to her special position as a healer, was always considered a target of protection since the day her sacred gear manifested for the first time. That, by itself, doesn't seem so bad but when you consider that she was simply too young.

The other kids her age were either woefully unaware of the supernatural, thus needing her to be careful when talking to them and thus making her keep her distance, or were working hard on training, something she hardly needed beyond physiology lessons to help her understand the human body to help heal it better.

This isolation, however, only remained true until the day Fabio entered her life. Due to his circumstance as the user of the Sephiroth Grail, it was decided that he too would have classes about physiology like her and he too would help heal those in need like her. He was the only one her age that would be close to her so much and especially not mind her status as a 'saintess' due to how he was a True Saint.

True Saint, just remembering this fact made Asia shiver a bit in excitement for being able to even met him, but the more she spent time with him the happier she was. The title has just too high importance for the church and the religion as a whole.

Walking down the path the two went to a relaxing walk across the gardens there, it was a moment of rest before Fabio had to go as he was to go visit the Orthodox Church in Russia the next day as the Orthodox Church was in great need of help as they lacked healers and the devil activity, as well as the werewolves, were acting upon the region and the exorcists there needed support.

Fabio, by his side, would much rather go and actively help out, his swordsmanship had improved immensely over the last year as well as his magic capacities and his further awakening as a True Saint, he now was confident that he would be able to fight even true High-Class devils with experience with little trouble and possibly survive a conflict even against someone of Ultimate-Class for a while.

But, the most important reason for him to be going was because he himself requested, he felt that there was something there, something important he had to accomplish and that only by going there could he do it, going there would mean the salvation of someone who is innocent and deserved salvation.

What he did not really understand is that, as a True Saint, he would be getting more and more of those feelings and even sometimes visions, this is due to God's system being able to detect points in history where a decision has to be made, points that would define destiny and that without help could lead to too big a disaster.

"Fabio-kun, do you think we will meet each other again?" Asia asked unsurely, she wanted to go with Fabio on this trip to the Orthodox Church if only due to not wanting to be away from her only friend but alas she had to stay as her powers were just too important.

"Of course we will, I did say I would be your friend and what type of friend would I be if I were to leave forever?" Fabio said with a chuckle but he noticed how she was still unsure so he had an idea.

Looking around he started looking until he found a flower that was quite pretty being all white. With a thought, he started discussing with Ino about his idea and when she affirmed it was possible he smiled. Taking care he first used elemental magic to create a vessel made of solid stone that he changed to look pure white like marble, after that he carefully used his own hands to dig out the flower with its roots intact before putting it on the vessel with a lot of care.

Asia saw this and wondered what he was doing exactly when he conjured the Sephiroth Grail and with some care he started dripping the flower with its water, the water this time had a bit of blood to it as Fabio looked a bit paler but before Asia could even move to help him he finished the process and started looking over the flower.

He smiled at the result before turning to Asia and giving her the flower.

She blushed seeing this but the next words of Fabio made her blush be as crimson as a certain devil princess' hair.

"I know you are worried about me forgetting you, so take this flower. I put a fragment of my soul into it so if you ever feel lonely, you just need to look at it and you will know that I am there for you." He had other things to explain about this flower that he modified but before he could he was tackled by Asia who hugged him as if her life depended on it, her face lowered as she tried to not let him see her blush but as he looked at the top of her head he could see that her ears peaked out of her hair and even they were crimson red.

"Thank you, I swear I will treasure it and will water it every day." Asia swore while looking at the pretty flowers that she had just received.

"You are welcome, but you don't need to bother, the flower does not need watering at all, it will continue just as it is as long as I am alive." Fabio said making Asia smile, she knew that as long as this flower stood proud she would not need to worry about him and she would know that he was always there for her even if he was not by her side physically.

That thought made her feel all warm inside, the thought that someone cared for her so much was just too good to be true in her mind. She even thought that she would, for now on, pray for his health and safety every night before bed.

As Fabio was about to speak more he sensed a life energy approaching quickly and identifying who it was he sighed before using life to turn another plant around into a three in the form he wanted before pulling it and taking out what looked like a wood training sword from the ground and parrying the overhead swing from the 'enemy'.

He didn't know if he should feel annoyed about the usualness of this situation or the fact that his mother, who had a knowing and teasing smile for a while now, had allowed his 'attacker' to 'slip' pass her.

"Hoh, so you were able to parry me then. As expected of the future father of my children." Xenovia said that despite only being 9 years old just like Fabio, she had the idea that she could help serve the church by producing strong offspring (an idea born from a documentary about evolution and selective evolution) and she decided that the best option was thus Fabio due to being a True Saint.

Griselda, on her part, was all too happy about Fabio having more friends and if she got to be a grandmother faster all the better. Her only advice to stop the more extreme advances was to tell Xenovia that the best results would be if her body was fully matured before the childbirth, thus needing to wait until she was 16 before committing to it. She also explained to Xenovia how before anything it was necessary to form a friendship between her and Fabio as otherwise, the child born could be unhappy and born on a broken home, that would make the child unwilling to be a member of the church.

Xenovia, hearing this all, did not frown. She continued as stoic as ever before reaching a decision, she would become Fabio's best girlfriend ever! However, there was a tiny, very tiny problem.

She had no clue on how to make friends.

Reaching this troublesome impasse she was walking to see him when she saw a person watching a movie. The person in question was of no importance but the movie was, it was a touching story about bonding between people by fighting, the movie in question being Fight Club and even if she didn't see the whole thing the idea was planted in her mind.

She would win him over as a friend by fighting him.

... That was a terrible idea as Fabio did not like to fight. He trained because it felt good and he only fights to defend himself, if necessary, or if it is to save someone innocent, but Xenovia was anything but a quitter if she decided she would befriend him like that she WILL befriend him like that.

So, as usual, Fabio was currently defending himself against Xenovia's onslaught of attacks that carried quite the punch using only the necessary strength and redirecting the power of strikes every time. Griselda, on the distance, nodded in approval to Xenovia's determination as well as Fabio's technique that she readily admitted was better than most exorcists and would likely continue to improve.

Fabio, meanwhile, decided to at least take Xenovia seriously. He might not enjoy fighting and could not think that this was making them any closer as Xenovia made obvious that was the objective, but he could see her earnest wish for befriending him thus he would not mistreat her.

'If she wants to fight then let's spar, but why does she continues to try to sneak attacking me?' He thought without realizing that the actual reason for her using sneak attacks on the start of fights was due to his comment on how she should be subtler in her fights. He meant as his advising her not to be so direct on all her attacks and instead learn more technique to improve her style, instead she understood that it was about getting the first strike as a sneak attack.

Anyway, another difference since then was that now, when not on training, Xenovia would try and learn more about fashion as she now had an assortment of stylish clothes as she did NOT want to be called a boy by Fabio who once did that when they first met.

Meanwhile, Asia on the side did not mind having her limited time with Fabio being cut short as she was already plenty happy with her flower in hand and the fact she could sense Fabio's presence from the flower in her chest as well as being able to look at Fabio while he fights.

* * *

On the next day, Fabio said his goodbyes to his friends in the Vatican before starting the travel to the Orthodox church. There was the idea of them teleporting there but Fabio had the feeling that it would not be good. He indicated that they should instead travel by car of all things as he felt that it was necessary for him to go this way.

His guardians were not that happy but they accepted regardless as they were instructed to listen to Fabio when he gets these 'feelings' unless this would endanger his life too gravely. And even then it could well be that he would go through with whatever he had in mind despite any danger as most saints are well known for their stubbornness when it comes to these 'feelings' or even possibly visions on more extreme cases.

"So, let's go." Griselda said as her two escort allies sat on the front seats while Fabio was sat on Griselda's lap.

Fabio, on his part, got a bit embarrassed as the two other exorcists smirked at him.

"Mom, can't I sit properly on the car properly?" Fabio asked while fidgeting, his appearance made even the two male exorcists blush a bit.

'He is a boy, he is a boy, I am not a lolicon, I am not a lolicon' The two exorcists had to chant that in their heads and avert their eyes while trying their best not to show any sign of anything wrong.

Meanwhile, Griselda gave a slight 'knock' on Fabio's head, light for her and him because for a normal human it might have even broken bones.

"No speaking out of turn. I want you here and here you will be. If you complain again I will show you my fists of love." Griselda said and Fabio shivered as he did not want that at all.

And so they went on their way, their travel would, however, not take them all to where they intended to go and instead it would be to where they had to go to avert disasters, and the next one was close at hand.

* * *

On Romania two girls were desperately running with their bare feet over the cold snow around, the cold forest felt even more depressing than normal for the two young girls running for their lives. Their breaths were labored as they ran with all they had away from the looming castle in the distance. Their father had just sent their dogs after them with the order to bring both backs, dead or alive, it didn't really matter.

The older one looked about 10 or 11 years old and she was desperately trying to carry her friend away. The younger one could only cry and cry as she felt her feet hurting and her stomach grumbling as neither had eaten anything for the last few days.

As both ran they finally escaped from the area protected by the barrier erected by the others in the castle. They wanted to sigh in relief at this but they could hear the barks and growls of the werewolves approaching.

They ran with all they had until-

SLIP

The younger girl tripped on the snow.

"Come on Gasper-chan, we need to hurry if not we will be dragged back by the werewolves to father." The older girl said.

"B-But I can't run anymore. My feet hurt so much, it is just so much Valerie-chan." Gasper said with tears streaming down her cheeks, her red eyes even redder as she could not even feel her legs anymore.

Valerie, seeing this, clenched her fists. A decision made in her mind as she created shadow mice, the best she could make with the limited power and experience she had and sent them to under Gasper. The mice then raised Gasper and started carrying Gasper away, the speed lower than before.

Gasper felt relief but as he saw Valerie standing there and turning to where the howls were coming she despaired.

"Valerie! What are you doing?" Gasper yelled, her legs still refusing to move as she tried to pull herself but the shadow mice held her and carried her away.

"Go, I will delay them until you are safe and then come find you." Valerie said and turned to give a confident smile to her sister, but the smile was so terrible that it was visible that it was completely forced and that she knew what awaited her at the end of this road.

Death.

But, she was the older sister! She would protect her younger sister no matter what!

So, while ignoring her sister's cry of 'no' Valerie ran towards the werewolves, as she ran she felt something about to appear in her hand, something unique indeed.

Gasper, when she saw her sister disappearing on the distance, could only pray that she would be safe, that someone would save her.

* * *

In the same forest at the same time, the three exorcists and Fabio were moving quickly.

"Son, this is not wise. If we go any further I fear that the vampires might attack us." Griselda said but Fabio ignored her, his speed is enough to move just as fast as the trained exorcists going all out without any problem.

He was feeling it again, the feeling that told him that he was necessary, the feeling that there was an innocent person who deserved salvation and that was going to die. He would not let that happen, he would save whoever the person may be. He could sense it, that this is an important moment that would help decide a great many things.

The deciding factor over if there would be a new war where thousands of innocents would perish or not.


	11. Chapter 11

On the forest, Valerie was trying her best. She could feel all her body hurting and she could not stop the trembling on her whole body as she could sense the werewolves approaching but she could not run. She had to stay and fight to the best she could to buy time for Gasper to get away.

So with a determined expression, she cut both her writs. The pain was barely even felt as she let her blood get out of her body while focusing on it.

The blood quickly stopped flowing due to her regeneration as a half-vampire but it was enough as the blood already out of her body turned into a spear in her hands. She had never fought before but she was desperate and needed a weapon so she did it like this, even if her body got even weaker due to the lack of blood and the feeling of cold only grew worse.

But, she stood as firm as she could while reclining a bit on the spear. She had to stand her ground if she wanted to save her friend.

"This is it, Gasper-chan you have to live. If not for yourself then for the two of us." She said as a tear rolled down her cheeks as she saw the werewolves right in front of her.

The first one in the pack ran towards her and she moved her spear to intercept him, but it simply broke in impact as the skin of the werewolf that she hit was too tough and it gave a palm strike at her chest that sent her through two trees and into a rock.

Blood escaped her throat as her ribcage was broken, she could not breath as the spear that she made returned to liquid but she would not let it be over like this. Instead, she focused on the blood she coughed and turned it into needles that shot at the werewolf's eyes.

"GHAAAAAAAAHHH!" The werewolf screamed in pain as his eyes were destroyed by the surprise attack, he then caught Valerie that was reclining on the rock and locked her in that place with its pawn while opening his mouth wide for taking a bite.

'No, no I don't want to die! I don't want to die.' She thought to herself as a tear rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes tight.

However, the bite and the pain never came. Instead, she felt something warm hit her face.

She opened her eyes and saw that the werewolf that was about to bite her had instead kept his mouth and head pulled back and unable to move forward as a rope made of light locked it this way.

"Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Light Prison)" A person said in the distance and before Valerie could understand she saw that six rods of light passed by her sides and drilled themselves into the other werewolves that were trying to continue to their destination as well as the one that was holding her and pulling him away from her, hitting them all into the midsection and completely locking them in place.

They tried to move their arms to pull the rods out of their bodies but again the voice spoke.

"Sai (restrain)." And with that, the pawns that were about to try and pull out the rods were pulled to their backs and get entangled and locked there. "Please, don't resist anymore as I don' want to have to hurt you all any further." The voice said and the person speaking finally appeared in Valerie's eyes.

He was wearing simple white clothes, nothing fancy whatsoever, and even with the twigs and leaves in his hair he still caught her breath away, such as the beauty of the boy in front of her. His eyes were filled with warmth but also a hint of steel like a parent who wanted the best for his sons but would firmly reprimand them if needed.

The werewolves, on their parts, continued to struggle due to their madness after so many years of mind control and conditioning by the vampires of the Tepes faction. Fabio, seeing this and feeling how their very lives are twisted and their souls 'chained' felt great sadness at this.

No one should be subjugated to this condition, no one.

With that on his mind he took out the projection of the Holy Grail, this time, instead of liquid overflowing from it there was a light shining from it and as the light shined on the werewolves their struggling movements started turning calmer.

Fabio focused on what he intended on doing as his escorts stood guard in case any danger came to him. They didn't understand what he was intending on doing but it would show clearly as shockingly the werewolves that were more monster than anything else started regaining consciousness.

Their eyes watered as tears spilled down their eyes as the years of suffering and the mental and physical wounds on their bodies were slowly but surely being healed. The effects of the state they were were being slowly but surely being removed.

Werewolves were part human part beast, those here were turned almost completely monster and obedient but now with this single action the werewolves that were before destined to die as beasts were once more regaining their humanity.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you-" The werewolves started saying, their voice hoarse due to the years of being more beast than anything else but now returning to be able to express themselves and all they wanted to do is thank the person who had given them a true chance of being more than pet slaves.

The three exorcists did not know how to react, on one side werewolves were targets of extermination for the church and beings that had caused untold disasters to the world at large, but looking at the sobbing mess in front of them and the suffering in their voice and honesty in their words made it hard to think of them as targets. If anything it just made them be beings who would deserve better even if not humans.

Meanwhile, Valerie was about to close her eyes, she had lost too much blood and she could not breathe properly with how her ribcage had broken and was making her lungs malfunction. And she was feeling cold, oh so cold.

But, just as she was about to pass out the boy from before who was standing on top of a tree branch had jumped down from it. He caught her just as she was about to hit the floor and put his right hand over her chest and the left held was put on the back of her head to keep her body steady, if she had enough blood for it or awareness enough she might have blushed but at this point she just couldn't do it as the boy kept his right hand over her chest and a magic circle appeared from it and healing started to take place.

Learning more about Life with Ino let him learn extensively about all forms of healing magic as well thus he could learn and use his magic to heal her injuries quickly even as she passed out. The reason as to put the hand over the chest was because the heart was located there and it was the center of a person's life thus starting the healing process when you didn't know from where should be from there and the hand on the head was to ensure that her brain would not be suffering any trouble with the lack of oxygen.

However, to the exorcists above them and the healing werewolves, they could only think that this kid was trying to recreate a scene that you'd find in a cheesy romance movie.

"Griselda, what are you teaching your son for him to be this precocious?" Kyotora asked the woman who was shedding tears at the sight.

"My grandchildren, I am sure to see many of them soon." She said while wiping away the tears in her eyes.

Toji, on his side, could only wonder if he should really bring this kid to meet his Irina after she returns from Japan, the situation there is growing tense and he doesn't know for how much longer will Kuoh be safe for those associated with the church.

* * *

It was hours later when Valerie woke up again. Her head was reclined on Fabio's tighs as he stroke her hair with a calm smile.

"You are awake, that is good to know." He said.

She lost herself in his eyes for a second until memories of what happened flushed to the forefront of her mind.

Memories of running, of Gasper, tripping and her sending her away, of trying to fight with the werewolves to buy time for Gasper to esca-

"Gasper! Where is Gasper?!" Valerie said as she tried to stand up again only to be pulled back down.

"Calm yourself, I had to use healing magic on you and you are already weakened so you need to rest." Fabio said sternly making her stay even if her eyes were turning from one side to the other as if looking for someone or something. "And about this 'Gasper' you said, I am sorry but there is no one with this name around. What I can say, however, is that we found some traces of devil power so there is a chance some devil took this Gasper you mentioned away from here. Sorry."

As Valerie heard that she sobbed a bit, not of sadness but of happiness and worry. Happiness from the fact that Gasper is likely still alive as the only possible reason for a devil to appear here would be to try and recruit people to their peerages and worry over if the person who appeared would treat her sister well as she deserved.

Fabio let her sob for a while and after some time passed he spoke again.

"I am sorry but we have something important to talk about." Fabio said, making Valerie look at him again, her eyes red with the sobbing and red from being its natural color. "First I must tell you to ask you something very important, have you ever hunted a human being?"

"N-No, I never did that. I usually was only kept in the dungeons to not pollute the air with my impure blood." Valerie said, feeling a pang in her heart at admitting this fact, the fact that she was the same as an escaped fugitive.

"Good, now I know we can talk about what I have to say." He said, trying to not show his sadness over the life the girl in his lap lived before. "I am a member of the church."

As he said that Valerie went cold and her pale face paled many degrees more, she had more than once heard how the church members are bloodthirsty monsters who'd kill anyone they believed evil and they would even kill baby vampires if a chance presented itself.

However, just as she went cold and pale she looked at Fabio's face and comforting smile to go right back to feeling the heat in her face as she blushed at him. She then noticed how he had a cross on his necklace that was touching her but not hurting her on the slightest.

"As a member of the church I shouldn't help you whatsoever as you are half-vampire, but I can't in good faith do so in this place as more werewolves might appear or you might get face to face with a vampire hunter, so I have a proposition for you." He said and then he looked serious before saying his next words.

"Would you like to be human?"

As she heard this Valerie's mind went still, she could not believe what she just heard at all as it would be more like a dream than anything for her if she could, but not noticing this Fabio continued.

"As I have shown you before I have the Sephiroth Grail, a Longinus that can manipulate life and death. With it I can remold your body, you would remain as you but your vampire side would 'lose ground' to your human part and you'd be like if you are just a human with some vampire heritage in the distance. You would retain the abilities, even if a bit weakened, of a vampire but would not need to drink blood nor fear sun or light at all. If we do this I can properly protect you as you would be 'human' enough." Fabio explained.

Valerie, as if in a daze, nodded her head slowly. For her this all seemed almost like the dreams she used to have, the only thing that was lacking was Gasper be on the other leg of Fabio and he gave the two some grapes while patting their heads.

Being human, that was 10.000 times better than being a dhampir as far as Valerie was concerned. She would not care one bit even if her beauty got damaged to the point of being disfigured by the change as long as she would manage to not have any relation with other vampires excluding her sister.

With her nod Fabio released a sigh of relief, he has discussed with his escorts for almost a full hour only to get this consent, it was not easy at all and the fact is that if not for him asking so much they would have either shipped her back to the Teles territory or just left her there after her treatment was over and let her fend off for herself.

Fabio then focused, he pulled out the projection of the Sephiroth Grail as he communicated with Ino.

'_Are you sure you can manage this?'_

_**'Who do you think I am, onii-chan? Of course, I can do this. I will even throw in a freebie and make her body better than any vampire, I am amazing ain't I?'**_

_'You sure is, Ino-chan. I am happy to have you by my side.'_

... for some reason, the projection of the grail grew a tad pink for a moment there.

After this the process began, the water overwhelmed and as it purred over her body Valerie could feel her body changing but there was only discomfort on her but no pain, never pain.

She could feel her body change, her fangs shrinking, the coldness she always feels in her veins receding, the wings she had of a bat that were shrank on her back received until they became nothing, and he thirsts for blood that she feels since she could remember being herself disappeared completely.

She was human, or as close to one as she could be.

"... Thank you, thank you so much." She said quietly before passing out again, she already was weakened and the process only made her go beyond what she could support before the collapse.

But even so, she is happy. She is human, she no longer would ever be the property of house Tepes.

"... Is it done?" Griselda said as she walked outside of the concealment barrier Fabio put around her to ensure Valerie would not see her.

He could see that she was a dhampir, being around members of the church would be nerve-wracking and if the others were visible for her she would feel even more afraid. So, with a quick talisman he created, he devised a plan where his mother and the others would hide using a talisman until he finished talking to her as one person talking that was of around the same age would put her more at ease than them all together.

"Yes, she now is human, even with some vampire heritage but not enough to make it impossible for us to give her help." Fabio said with a smile, he loved to see those who once were tormented or that were lost be saved and this girl right here was truly and fully saved right now.

"Good, now we can go. We still have ways to go before we reach the Orthodox Church." Griselda said while maintaining a stoic face even if she was gushing on the inside at how cute her son is by trying to help even a dhampir with all he had.

She then remembered the werewolves who now would move to Spain after recovering their minds. Fabio, to make sure they would not hurt anyone due to hunger, modified their bodies with their consent (of course) to be unable to eat human meat or of any other creature with higher intelligence, a trait that in the future would pass on to their descendants and in time make werewolves as a whole a race that as one of no threat to humanity, a small grace that would create ripples in the distant future and save who knows how many people in the future.

Not that Fabio knew, for him, he was only wanting to help the best he could those who needed and for him, that is enough.

This sentiment would lead him to his next destination, even if it wasn't the one originally intended for him by the church and higher-ups.

* * *

On the Underworld a girl of no more than thirteen years old was desperate. She had heard more than she should and now she was in doubt over what to do as the day when her master would do the unforgivable to her sister approached. She heard on how the results were still inconclusive over how to achieve True Devil state and that he would try testing with the younger sister if the older one didn't produce results.

"If that geezer even comes close to Shirone I will kill him, I will do it if it is for her Nyaa~~" Kuroka said as she moved to the gardens, she had traps to set and to prepare herself to kill her master.

Even knowing she would become a fugitive, a stray devil with nowhere else to call home, she would accept that.

It was the duty of an older sister to look after her younger sister, no matter how bloody things might become.

However, if she knew that her actions would lead to the execution of more than 50.000 nekomatas to the point the race got nearly extinct she might have changed her mind, but even so, she would still choose her sister in the end.

She would always choose to help her Shirone.


	12. Chapter 12

Moving on in their travels Fabio took special care of Valerie to make sure that nothing bad happens to her in their way. Whenever she showed signs of being tired he would make them stop on their return to the car if she wanted something to eat he would either ask for them to stop at a restaurant nearby or go and forest some food in the, well, forest. He'd even go and made sure she was resting well by putting her head on either his shoulder or in his lap and circulating a calm and gentle breeze around her to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be.

Needless to say, the adults found this adorable and the former dhampir girl was feeling better now that she felt since ever really. The more she felt like this and the more she got closer to Fabio the more she could not help but want to spend as much time as she possibly could with him, something that if the Archangels knew would definitely make them sigh.

One of the reasons as to how their faith continued so strong for so long as the presence of the Saints and their charisma, they could influence people hundreds of years after their deaths and their presence helped in making their religion powerful but to think that a new saint that isn't even a full True Saint yet could start making someone he just met be like that, they could only sigh in admiration at Fabio himself and of the charisma of Saint.

Regardless, as their travel continued Fabio distractedly continued stroking the head of Valerie's hair while he focused to talk with the spirits in the Grail.

'So, do you guys think there is anything you know that I could do to help this girl more? I feel that she needs more to recover.' Fabio asked.

'Time, she needs time. She might be acting fine now but it is just because the events moved too fast for her to process, what you need to do is let her have time to naturally recover.' Arthur said with a grimace, he had thought of many wars and seen many atrocities and as bitter of a pill this might be he had seen others with similar situations to Valerie before.

The one thing that they could not do was to push her too hard and you need to let them know there is now someone to watch over them and that they are safe. It is similar to PTSD, there are medicines, which Arthur was sure could not match all that the Grail has already done for the girl by now, but even so, time was very much necessary.

Fabio, understanding that, continues carrying for her during the travel.

When they are passing by a village near the borders between Ukraine and Russia they decide to stop.

"We need to eat properly and in this village we should be able to find proper lodgings, tomorrow we will be on the center of the Orthodox Church and we must try and look presentable getting there, after all, we do have a Saint in our midst and we must take care that the first impression is as good as possible." Touji said the others nodded at this without knowing that one of the main reasons he made this proposition is because he wants to video-call his precious daughter before as today is her birthday.

He wishes he could be there with her, but ensuring the safety of the Saint is more important than one's birthday, but he'd at least want to see her through video chat.

Thinking so and with a decision reached they entered the town.

Moving along they noticed that the town was lacking vitality, like if everyone was sick somehow and they entered the best inn inside. The attendant was using a medical mask and seemed tired.

"Welcome to Home Away From Home Hotel, how many rooms would you all like?" The attendant asked.

"I believe that three rooms for us to share should suffice, preferentially they should also be side by side or as close as possible." One of the escorts said.

"Excellent, so three single-person rooms correct?" The attendant said and the escorts froze when they heard this.

They then looked around and noticed something.

Fabio (and Valerie) were gone.

The three, not even glancing back to the attendant, ran outside in search of Fabio. Worry covered their faces but it was short-lived since they saw him close by.

He had, instead of going to the inn, went to the clinic on the neighboring building. It was a small shady place but he stood there and was applying his healing magic to those around him like the small boy who seemed no older than 4 and was sweating profusely and with a hurt appearance.

Griselda felt that she needed to admonish him, but seeing how his eyes were focused on treating this child she could not truly do it.

As soon as he finished that Fabio turned to see if anyone else would need help but all those in the clinic were looking at him and at the healed boy who was now sleeping peacefully. One by one people started approaching him and asking to be healed, and one by one he did so without ever asking for a single thing in exchange.

They later discovered that the reason as to why the town was suffering was because of a sudden epidemic that was spreading and that most townsfolk were hurt due to it.

It was just their luck that this group came now or the town would likely be exterminated.

As Fabio continued his work even those who were not affected by the disease came to treat other things. It was like everyone wanted to go there and the more people were healed by him the more they looked at Fabio with admiration and fervor.

It was, honestly, surprising.

But, not that much as Fabio, after knowing so much about everything related to Life started talking.

"Everyone, while true that I stopped the epidemic for now the virus might still be around and a rebound is possible. To avoid that I will look at the nearby forest to see if I can find useful medicinal plants that can fight against this disease if possible." Fabio said and the people around were touched as they could see how the young boy would go on and work even though he is still so young.

Valerie, who was by his side the entire time, was admiring his strength and desire to do good for others.

'If only I and sister were to meet you earlier, how great would that be.' Valerie thought while projecting in her mind the image of how things would be like as well as praying silently that Gasper to be fine in whatever place she is. She also vowed to see if she could get information about devils to see who is it that has her sister and if they are treating her well.

Moving on there were some of the adults that tried to stop him, mention how the forest was dangerous and trying to convince him that it was not safe, for these Fabio decided to make them feel at ease by showing part of how strong he is.

For that, he looked around and saw a rock that was round and had about three meters in diagonal size, a truly huge rock. With one hand Fabio picked it up and raised it above his head.

"Don't need to worry about me, I am strong enough." Fabio said to the now gawking civilians, the boy he healed first had woken up a feel moments ago and his purple eyes framed on his bute brown face looked in awe at the boy as well as some adoration. Fabio then continued. "Besides, I am someone blessed by God, nothing will happen to me."

As he said that the civilians had the impression that the clouds on the sky opened just a bit, just enough for the sun's light to shine on him as he said that and the civilians got even more awestruck by this as well as the boy who was looking at Fabio with even more adoration. None were surprised when later they found out he was related to the church as he was wearing a cross on his chest the entire time.

'This is it, I will one day be like that when I grow older. Hum, Father Leonardo does have a nice sound to it.' the young boy, Leonardo, made this decision and with it, another huge disaster that would take away the lives of tens of thousands of devils was stopped before it could even begin. And, with this, the church and Heaven grew again in strength due to luck.

* * *

As Fabio entered the forest with his escorts and Valerie they turned to him with questioning glances.

"So? How exactly do you intend on finding a specific herb that can help treat this disease?" Kyotara asked.

"Simple, I won't. We just need to walk around for a while so I understand how the ecosystem of this batch of forest work before I create and introduce a plant that does not negatively affect the ecosystem and that can be easy to apply by those in this village. I could just make one as it is but it could negatively affect the ecosystem if I were to do so and I don't want the innocent animals and plants suffer because of it." Fabio explained, earning appreciative nods from the others there.

They never much cared about nature as they were usually worried about fighting evil around and if that destroyed a forest or two then so be it. It was heartwarming to see him carrying even for this.

For Fabio, however, this was just his natural reaction to most things. He cared for everyone and everything, if he could he would go out of his way to help even a forest that was quite lifeless as the water nearby was lower than usual as some of the rivers nascent have dried out.

The group then moved around and Fabio analyzed everything even as he could feel his body's tiredness quite clearly. He was not on the best physical state at all.

As they finished looking around Fabio noticed how lifeless the forest is and that if any new species enter it now it would not do it any good, so he decided to act.

First, he saw the state of the region, using what he knew of magic from Merlin who specialized in nature manipulation (he was called wizard of the flowers for a reason) he used small magic pulses on the ground to sense the nutrients on the ground and was pleased that the ground was quite fertile. He then started analyzing the Fengshui and noticed how some places were not good so he used his magic to move some rocks and plants around to improve it.

Fengshui was an art that he learned from Abe no Seimei and it was useful in how it could help him make an ambient where the energy flowed better and life improved as well as luck from those around, it was a mystical and complex art and he took quite a while to improve on it enough but he was glad with the results.

He then noticed the places where the nascent were before and moved towards them, it was a natural phenomenon as the Fengshui of the place was not good. If let as it is now in about a year or so water should return as the energy of the area improved and the place would be restored to how it should be.

However, he didn't want to wait a year as that might make many plants die of lack of water and with them, many animals would not be able to eat. To fix that he created talismans of high complexity and put them on each nascent before purring some of his energy into them one by one. It was not much by his standards but with this 'kick-start' the talismans would continue working by drawing upon the energy of their surroundings.

The talismans would then turn that energy into water and this process would continue for about one year or so, this way by the time the natural nascent returned the talisman would stop and the ecosystem would continue working perfectly.

After completing that he then summoned his projection of the Holy Grail, again marveling at how much better just projecting it is compared to actually bringing it out, the thought of doing such a thing and someone taking it from his hands terrified him while with the projection it did not matter as it was just the power projected outward.

Anyway, with the projection floating above his palms the water started overflowing and the plant life seemed to be revitalized quickly, everywhere he walked flowers and other things appeared as the nearly dead forest was brought back to its apex. Some unique flowers started appearing in many places, they were creations that he made using some nearly dead seeds and modifying them slightly before moving along.

These unique flowers had a variety of medicinal functions he put as a way to ensure that those in this village would be safe from this epidemic and most normal sickness that could affect this part of the world as well as serving as great seasonings and even being quite pretty by themselves. These flowers were also filled with huge vitality and they could be able to grow to its full height in a span of just a month even if they are cut as long as the ambient continued as it is.

After his work was done Fabio was escorted back to the village. As they entered the village area the villagers opened way whenever he passed, Fabio and his group was too weary to notice a weak devil that was summoned just a short while before they arrived to deal with the situation but as the situation was taken care off before he could interfere he could not do much, not that he minded.

"To think that a Longinus user is here, and the Sephiroth Grail no less, the master will be pleased for sure." The Queen of Severo Naberius said to himself, he knew that his master was getting desperate to find the truth about how to achieve True Form and if he were to have the Sephiroth Grail things could likely be resolved easily.

With this in mind, but knowing that those around were likely guards, he contacted his master. They needed more manpower from the Old Satan faction here as well as it arriving fast, they probably only have a few hours before they leave.

A plan formed in his mind, on the worst-case scenario he'd at least throw the kid on the Underworld by using his house trait as a member of the Abbadon clan.

This was a chance they had to take, the gains are far too great to ignore.

Besides, it was just a kid. What could he possibly do?


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning came quickly enough. Everyone in the apartment woke up early and well rested, ready to go except that Fabio who wanted to spend a few more hours here as he wanted to make sure everything was okay on the town and to explain clearly to the town's folk about the plants in the forest and how to use them. It was not really needed as he had written every information necessary on a book but he felt that 'personal touch' would go well and he also had that same feeling that led to him saving Valerie that made him think that he spending these extra hours here was important.

Very important.

He had no idea why but if it was so then he would listen. He felt it was important after all.

Thus he spent the whole morning teaching to the villagers about the different unique attributes of the herbs, how to best process them, way to use the things from the forest as a seasoning, explaining about ways to preserve the vitality of the forest, anything that could be useful really.

By the time it was over it was close to lunchtime but he and the others decided to leave then and there, the feeling he should wait disappeared and now he felt that it was fine to leave. So, they took their things, put them all inside the car, and left the village that now seemed many times more full of vitality than ever before.

Years later that small village would be known as a place of healing and extremely famous to those who had rare diseases and wanted an alternative healing instead of using too many expensive medicines. The herbs that now were all around on this forest that were modified by Fabio were quite a bit over the top in the matter of what diseases they could heal and thus hundreds of those who normally would die, it was even discovered later that they had an anti-aging aspect to it making people live longer and healthier. The villagers would even change the name of the forest to Fabio's garden in homage to him later on and it would become famous worldwide as the 'second coming' of the forest of Eden.

Fabio never really understood the meaning of not overdoing things, his standards are a bit exaggerated so to say.

* * *

"So son, what did you think of that village?" Griselda said while patting the head of Fabio affectionately while he was doing the same to Valerie who pretty much 'demanded' it with puppy dog eyes whenever she could. What she was not spoiled while growing up she was compensating with Fabio right now.

"I think that the village will be fine now. I just hope everyone there lives long and healthy lives, but I think everyone there will be fine now." Fabio said. "But, my sacred gear did say that the boy I healed first have one like itself too, I pray that he will be fine."

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean by one of itself exactly?" Touji said, breaking the car then and there.

"... I mean what I said, why are you asking?" Fabio asked while tilting his head.

"Do you mean he has a sacred gear?" Touji asked, already thinking on how to approach the boy there if he could find him, he had only seen the boy quickly and he did not pay much attention to the boy back there. But, a sacred gear is something important to the church and leaving a user they found here without anyone to look out for him is inviting the devils to come and collect the boy.

"Yeah, according to Ino-chan he has a Longinus like itself, she believes it is probably Annihilation Maker since the Life of the sacred gear is quite chaotic and feral, completely undefinable except that it is very strong. In a way, it is somewhat similar to Valerie's gear too I guess." Fabio said with a finger on his chin in deep thought.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

All other four occupants of the car only stared at Fabio in shock, first that he said nothing when a user of a Longinus as inherently dangerous as Annihilation Maker was close by, a gear that can produce any monster the user can think off and thus dangerous to the extreme and potentially able to destroy the whole world, and second that apparently Valerie herself has one sacred gear as well and he said nothing about it.

"... Why did you not say anything before?" Griselda asked.

Fabio shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't see the need to, the boy back there might have a family of his own and if we move to influence him he might lose what normal life he has, something I don't want to since someone so young shouldn't really be pulled into the supernatural, and as for Valerie's gear, I didn't say anything because it is still forming and not yet complete since it is mutating. If we were to forcefully awaken it as it is now it might not be able to function as it should or the mutation that is happening might not properly complete. Overall, it is better to let nature follow its course." Fabio said, making everyone look at him in a bit of surprise but understanding.

If you only think of the individuals in question his ideas are the best for them, but he didn't consider that others might find out about the boy's sacred gear as well and use him or that Valerie's gear might be dangerous. However, Fabio cared far too much for the wellbeing of the individuals to think that far, besides he still is in many ways innocent about the world at large so he never really thought people would target Leonardo just for his sacred gear.

Regardless, the three escorts looked at one another before they arrived at an understanding. They were not far from the village just yet, just a few measly 4 or so kilometers, so they turned back the car to go there. They could not let someone with such sacred gear wandering around like that, especially one so impossibly dangerous as the ability to create monsters with a thought.

However, just as they were about to move Fabio sensed that about two dozen life signals appeared around them from nowhere, all dashing at their direction.

'An ambush!' he thought. All his teachers had taught him how dangerous an ambush is so he did not hesitate in the slightest as he called out that an attack was coming.

As soon as the car stopped Fabio and the others left the car, the three escorts positioned themselves around Fabio in a triangular formation while the saint also positioned Valerie close to him while he took out both his demonic and holy sword. In his mind, he mentally made note that he would have to use Misteltein his Demonic Sword sparingly in this situation, as in ambushes it would be more important to fight defensively whilst trying to isolate and capture his opponents.

In the next moment, however, all his thoughts came crashing to a halt when, from the ground around them, numerous Magic Circles appeared, each of them at least the size of the Werewolves Fabio had saved back in the forest where he rescued Valerie. Fabio's eyes widened at the sheer amount of them, pretty much reaching the fifties in terms of numbers which made him feel a sense of dread erupt within his being. Something big was going to happen, and it would just be the opening act.

His fears became true, two-fold as a barrier appeared around them from a magic circle that reached them even if they were near the border, the light energy inside weaker than normal and making the guards weaker than they should be, from the smaller magic circles, meanwhile, dozens of demonic, three-headed dog-like creatures jump out of the magic circles and rush towards them, all of them howling, barking, roaring, growling or a mix between these things. Each of them had long necks, and had shapes similar to Rottweilers, though they each rivaled the size of average cars with spiked chokers around their necks, their mouths glowing from the spiraling flames within as their beady fiery eyes narrowed in on their prey in a berserk-like manner.

"Crap, Cerberus! Guard Dogs of the underworld!" Touji called out, quickly mumbling something under his breath as an array of light arrows formed around him, drawn from holy energy. At that moment, he let them loose on the approaching beasts, hoping to stem the tide a little so they had a better chance to get some free attacks in.

"Looks like we know who our attackers are, damn Devils!" Kyotaka commented through gritted teeth as he held his Light sword at the ready. The Exorcist also noticed something else about them and quickly informed the rest of them of said discovery. "Doesn't look like they've matured though, they usually tower over small buildings in height! They should be a bit weaker than their adult counterparts!"

Whilst he said this, the previously launched Arrows descended upon their targets like a shower of rain. The arrows impaled dozens of the Cerberus as they approached, causing those impaled to let out startled and pained yelps whilst falling tot he ground, sliding along it to a halt whilst others kept advancing. Those that fell through, Fabio quickly saw his opportunity to at least incapacitate and lessen their numbers, so he quickly applied Sai to them, restraining them until this battle would be over. Those that kept going DESPITE their injuries, however, remained unaffected by this spell, much to Fabio's misfortune as he quickly got himself ready whilst mumbling some ranged spells. Spells such as Byakurai(Pale Lightning, Haien(Abolishing Flames), and Raikouhou(Thunder Roar Canon) respectively, which he fired from his hands whilst still holding onto his dual swords.

He even launched all kinds of talismans in the meantime that he had prepared beforehand, Abe no Seimei did teach him that an Onmyouji should always be prepared for anything and everything. He sent ones which, when the Cerberus stepped close, they unleashed a repelling force which blew them backward.

"Guys! Go take them down before they can recover!" Fabio called out, giving the escorts the chance to launch ranged attacks of their own. Fabio didn't like this, he didn't like any needless killing, not one bit. So much so that he tried to aim for incapacitating shots at all times. However, these Cerberus weren't like the werewolves from before, instead, they behaved just like any other mindless beasts would. He could sense them with his detection of Life and with it he could sense that they had no desire but destruction, beasts of war and only that. It was the only reason why he did not stay his hands further, that he did not try even softer (and honestly less effective) means to stop the beasts.

Still, as the fighting continued with some of the larger Cerberus launching fireballs at them, causing the escorts' attacks to falter slightly to give them more of a chance to get in close only for Fabio to plant more repelling talismans (since they were one-use only), Fabio got the feeling that something had been wrong since the battle first began. The senior exorcists were weakened due to the barrier, the light energy they depended to fight was weaker than it should be by all rights and thus even his escorts are weaker than they should be. Fabio was less affected because he had regular magic to compensate as well as his use of holy and demonic swords that in great part made the disabling magic meaningless.

Though the exorcists (+Valerie who was glued to Fabio's back) seemed like they had the upper hand, for now, Fabio couldn't help but feel like they had forgotten something, and that something wasn't Valerie since she was still safely tucked inside the car which he and the others were protecting with their lives.

That would mark the exact SECOND which it clicked inside Fabio's mind like a switch being flipped on. Then again, it wasn't like the sudden appearance of a large magic circle in the air which pretty much extended over the entire space above them wasn't enough of an indicator.

"DEVILS!"

Fabio tried to call out to his comrades, but unfortunately for him, it had happened too late. For the next second after the Magic Circle appeared a swarm of humanoid beings shaped like adult men, dressed in black garbs similar to executioners in the middle ages whilst wielding an assortment of different weapons, spiraled down from the skies above. Their numbers far surpassed 100, making it too many for the four-man Exorcist team and Fabio to handle in a direct fight. Sure they had strength, but the numbers against them just proved too great for that option, especially since they had a non-combatant on their side in Valerie.

They came down at speeds which would be considered inhumane, to the point where none of the Exorcists managed to react in time. The Devils each formed a spiraling tornado around them, sealing them off from the outside world as well as away from the Cerberus assault. It looked like a mass of moving black bodies, wings, and weapons to the point where NONE of them could identify where each Devil was located.

'Th-This is bad...!'

Seeing this, Fabio quickly realized the danger he, Touji, Kyotaka, his mother, and Valerie had found themselves in. With the lack of an escape route, they had effectively been trapped in this place whilst the Devils could strike at any moment. He felt sure that the Exorcists could hold out for a time since they had been around for a longer time than him thus had more experience in situations like this, but he doubted they could last forever, especially with this blasted barrier. Not to mention that with the way things were right now, he bet the Devils could strike at them wherever and whenever they wished.

"Everyone, keep in a defensive formation!" Griselda called out, Fabio still holding his swords at the ready for any kind of close combat encounter, though he wasn't sure at all what their game plan was. He just wished for his companions to remain alive after this. "Don't let them reach your rear flanks, cover everyone's backs!"

Her words reached them, but it did little to stop the worry in the eyes of everyone, especially the escorts who were prepared to die right here and now if this ensured that Fabio, the Saint, would survive. Then, before they could counter-attack their opponents to try and fight their way out, the Devils each began peppering them with magic attacks, dozens of Magic Circles forming all across the cage's insides to shoot blasts of Demonic Energy upon them.

Fabio quickly responded though, quickly stabbing his swords into the ground on both his sides before pulling out a bunch of Talismans. He then flung them across their surroundings, each of them by glowing brightly once they left his hands until he formed a couple of hand signs and they each formed a dome-like barrier, one made from hexagons generated by their stored magic.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM

All at once, The shower of magic attacks landed upon the protection dome, as well as everything surrounding it, and as a result, countless explosions rung out with the force of falling jetliners repeatedly colliding against the barrier. The explosions concealed them from view, but considering how they were pretty much isolated right now it wasn't like it could do much for their situation. Not to mention that they occurred all around them, cutting off any chance of escape. This situation clearly presented itself in his mind, making Fabio grit his teeth when he saw after about 5 or so minutes, to make things worse, cracks starting to form throughout the barrier, cracks which began to expand at rapid speed the more the barrier got struck. 'Not good, at this rate we may as well get blasted by the energy without being able to do anything! Think, Fabio, think! You gotta think of a way to survive this with everyone!' he thought, clenching his fists as he struggled to think of something he could do here. He could not help but wonder if using incorporation would be ideal but the tiredness he would get after would be difficult to deal with, especially if there were more enemies in wait.

"Everyone!" Kyotaka said in a hiss that was as loud as a whisper but sounded clearer to the ears of everyone else than the sound of flapping of the devil's wings, thus getting the others' attention as the cracks filled up over half the barrier Fabio had set up. "Gather up what energy you can, then when I give the signal, shoot it up into the air! We'll blind the blasted bats for a moment, then we'll force our way out here!" he said, causing the others to quickly nod their heads in agreement before they did what he said. Inside of each person, Fabio included, they began to gather energy for their light magic, humans did have the capacity to wield this magic which is meant for Angels, but it is a severely weaker version than the Angelic counterpart. As such, the Church had dictated that Exorcists use blessed tools, holy swords, and weapons filled with Angel's power instead of relying upon this magic to break out of situations like this one, but this one also presented itself as one of those rare ones. Ones where they could ONLY rely on that Magic to survive.

By the time the barrier broke...

SHINE!

The group managed to time it at the exact moment that the barrier shattered, Kyotaka commanded them earlier having yelled out "NOW!" for them to unleash a bright light from their hands which had been raised upwards. Startled cries of pain and agony escaped the mass of Devils, their formation shattering as they started falling to the ground in mass. Seeing this, each of the Exorcists and Fabio quickly dismissed their weapons and shot straight for the car, jumping straight inside whilst the driving Exorcist didn't wait around for them to fasten their seatbelts. Instead, he slammed his foot on the pedal and floored it, the car's engine roaring to life as they shot through the crumpled pile, trampling multiple Devils, over to the other side.

It was a rather good plan, and they did manage to (luckily) pull it off...

There was only one problem though.

SMASH!

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A group scream tore from the Exorcists lips as well as Fabio's, when a Cerberus which had been close to their car's position managed to run straight to where they would be driving and slammed into its side with full force, knocking the car into an aerial sausage spin which repeatedly bounced along the ground, until it stopped on top of its hood. The Exorcists may have taken out the Devils temporarily, but they didn't have much of a chance to figure out how to take out the Cerberus assembled here too. Thus, this was the result.

Dazed, Fabio stood to get out of the car, the absurd physical strength of being a Saint beginning to show even if he still wasn't complete, pulling Valerie (who had been knocked unconscious temporarily when she temporarily woke up) out along with him. The doors had been completely smashed, so he had to punch one hard enough to send it flying before he could escape. However, despite this state, he refused to abandon the girl he had saved frightened as she was, not when things had gotten better for her. If he did that then he'd never forgive himself, that was his thought process... well, that was what it had been when he saw someone stomp on the ground before him just as he had managed to pull them both out.

"So, THIS is the user of the Sephiroth Grail I heard about... I expected more. At least an Evil Dragon as a bodyguard at the very least."

Slowly, Fabio looked up and saw that it was a Devil... one who apparently wore sunglasses, causing him to go wide-eyed as his scrambled mind quickly rebooted and figured out why he had been there. The Sunglasses had been used as a means to block the light attack they had, so whilst it must have been somewhat painful for him, he didn't suffer any temporary blindness unlike his brethren... which when he glanced at them, we're starting to recover from the surprise attack.

Staring hard at him Fabio decided to just say 'screw it' and ignored as the devil started rambling.

"Which one you guys can help me?" He asked the spirits inside his grail.

'Use me, I can ensure the breaking of this magic barrier. Without it, your escorts will do short work of these idiots.' Merlin said and Fabio nodded. Toji, Kyotaka, and Griselda could do short work of the devils and everything here in one minute's tops if they were not under the effect of the barrier.

"FULL IMMERSION - MERLIN" Fabio said as he could sense him sharing the body with the legendary wizard, thoughts related to sex circulating strongly in his mind. But, that is not important as, with the knowledge and abilities of Merlin, he now had the confidence in eliminating the magic circle.

But, one thing unexpected was what happened next as, right as he was about to launch a countermagic to eliminate the magic barrier something unexpected happened.

"NNNNOOOO!" Valerie yelled as screws sprung from the ground around her, strange as it may be, and when the screws appeared and touched the magic barrier its effects on light energy were sealed.

Instantly.

It was not that the barrier stopped existing, it was that its effect on light energy was sealed away completely.

In shock, the devil above smirked.

"I see, there is another interesting species. I am sure that master will be plea-"

"You talk too much." Griselda said as she appeared behind him, light sword in hand as the head of the devil slip of his shoulders. Now that light energy was not so limited she could start showing her actual worth as she not only killed this devil but started making a platform on the air and used it to fly across the sky and kill left and right.

Another devil used an attack on Fabio, he was about to react when, before he could, a bullet appeared between the eyes of the said devil as Kyotaka had a cigar in his mouth and a gun in his hands, a confident smirk on his face as he saw this devil dying but it was not all as he took out a second gun and started shooting with both hands at any and all devils or Kerberos, two times each as a way to double tap.

Meanwhile, Toji appeared weaving through the devils, Excalibur Rapidly in hands as he quickly cut at everything around, he was not able to do so before due to the lack of light energy to strengthen his body and ensure he would not suffer any problem from the speed boost, but now he had the ability to go all out and go all out he did if the trails of corpses around were anything to go by.

Fabio and Valerie could only stare in awe, Fabio dispelled his FULL IMMERSION as there was no longer a need for it, the three senior exorcists had this covered.

As hell was knocking on the doors of the exorcists one of them, the Quen who sent the call for this operation was fuming. Everyone here was going to die, the three exorcists were not what he expected, they were far too strong and with the barrier negated the three would sooner or later kill them all.

Seeing no other choice to safeguard this mission he decided to, at least, complete its objective.

Putting his hands forward he focused on the objective place he desired, the Underworld in the territory of the Naberius Family, in one side and the other the hole he was beginning to project in his mind. He was an Abbadon, they created Holes in space. He was not capable when it comes to creating quick holes like his cousins Kuisha and Beddeze who could create Holes instantly, but his Holes were capable of going through dimensions as long as he knew the location, even if the accuracy was mostly not that great as sometimes he missed the exact location but never be quite so much.

But, this was fine. Even if he gets the aim a bit wrong there would still be no worries since he would still be in Devil territory, fight at the center of the Old Satan faction and Extra devil houses land no less. There would be no reason for worry.

With this in mind the Queen moved into action, his magic focused he released the most powerful Hole he could right at where Fabio is, no hesitation at all as the young Saint, too stunned by what he was seeing, failed to react in the less than a second magic appeared behind him and sucked him in.

'Yes, with this I wi-'

BANG

Just as the process was near its end a bullet went right through the Queen's brains, splattering the grass behind him red and pink. Kyotara hoped this would be enough, but it was too late. The other two escorts were too into the battle to be able to protect him on that split second.

As the remaining devils teleported back running away the three exorcists could only look in shock and terror at what just happened, at how they fucked up their ONE JOB. They only had to protect him but now Fabio is God knows where and probably in the hands of the Old Satan faction no less.

"Kidnapping a Saint, they want war." Touji said with gritted teeth. He had come to care quite a bit for the boy and he could not bear to imagine what might be done to him, but he knew even more how the church and the Heaven would react to this. It would be no less than the reaction Sirzechs or Serafall would have if their younger sisters were to be kidnapped or killed, probably much more intense.

Many times more even.

Griselda, however, stood quiet without a single sound before she shrieked to the sky before punching the ground, the strength of it such that the entire road and everything in an area of about 10 meters got at least a palm deeper in the ground.

"My baby, if they hurt him I swear they will pay 10000 times more." She said, what she failed to mention was that this would be only HER part of the punishment.

Vasco was not nearly as 'nice'. He would likely take back Durandal from Xenovia and go on a rampage in the Old Satan faction's territory and kill every one of them before raiding their castles to the ground and THEN start a proper punishment.

Thus, the escorts moved to go away, they had to carry Valerie who was refusing to move with them but the girl did not react at all since the screws appeared and she saw Fabio's disappearance.

* * *

As for Fabio, he was on a bad spot right this instant. The Hole, after the devil had died, destabilized and that led to it creating multiple problems during transport, thus the many, MANY wounds covering his body that was barely keeping its shape intact as it was. If not for the Sephiroth Grail healing him and his impossibly durable body from the Grail's effects plus being a saint he would have long since died.

The problem was that he was on a completely unknown forest, the plants around were completely different from the ones he is used to and there is nothing around he recognizes properly.

And, the sky is purple.

That alone should be enough to terrify him, but as he saw a giant tiger lounge at him when he saw that Fabio was down and injured Fabio could only hope he could make a magic barrier in time.

BOOM

However, just as he was about to make a barrier something collided with the tiger, it was a young boy of about 12 or 13 years old with a muscular body and brown hair. He had a confident but serious face as he looked forward at the tiger.

"Get lost, I don't want you to go around eating people like that." The boy said and while the tiger snarled at him it still obeyed. The boy, seeing the tiger leaving, shook his head in amusement by the tiger's antics before approaching Fabio. "Hey, are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?" The boy asked.

"Just, just let me rest for a while and I will be fine." Fabio said, already sensing the Grail working wonders with his body despite its dreadful condition. "By the way, my name is Fabio. Yours?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" The boy said as he shook himself from his stupor from seeing someone so beautiful as well as seeing Fabio's injuries healing at a visible speed. "My name is Sairaorg, Sairaorg Bael. Let's get along from now on, Fabio."


	14. Not a chapter, just a message

This is just an announcement, I want to start a new fanfic.

Not for any other reason than because I love fics based on Terror Infinity (one of my favorite novels ever and Side:B by Wellsford is on my top beloved fanfics ever made).

Yeah, I want to start a Infinity fanfic. I would like to know if anyone would want to help me in writing or beta-ing it, I would only post it after at least one arc is complete but I need help to decide many things like the first mission, characters build, and other things.

Also, yes I accept suggestions for either of those and I would love to hear of them.

Thanks for reading this, if you are interested or have a OC you like please tell (there is also the chance of making one where characters from animes are chosen but without their previous powers upon entrance, just one idea)

Oh yeah, I almost forgot but I will take a quick break to think about this and to make more chapters for my many current fics. So I will need at least 10 days before I post again but I intend to have at least one chapter for each story by them =)


	15. Chapter 14

Fabio, right now, was quite confused about the situation. He was still standing on the same forest as before, the lush forest with the impossible purple sky made for a strange but still interesting place for sure, something he could never expect.

"So, we are on the Underworld?" He asked again, this was the third time truth be told.

"Yes, we are." Sairaorg said while doing push-ups with one hand. "Or, to be more specific, we are on the familiar forest, a place where beasts that can be contracted by magicians or devils like me live. We are close to the territory of the Leviathan clan, to be more precise, and it is quite the danger zone."

"... Ok, but if this is the Underworld then shouldn't there be ponds of boiling blood with demons dancing around it or wails of the souls being tortured?" Fabio asked. That, at least, was how he always viewed how Underworld should be like, but he had spent about half an hour here and he still didn't see any tortured soul wailing for forgiveness or fire coming out of the sky, not even a giant demon using the skulls of his enemies as a necklace.

He has a very imaginative mind, something positive for a magician but not so much otherwise.

"... You truly don't know anything about here, isn't it?" Sairaorg deadpanned as he stopped doing push-ups, he then proceeded to do squats instead. "But, then again, you did end up being pushed here by someone else and not your own volition."

Yes, Fabio, to explain how someone who was clearly human could be on the Underworld, decided to omit the exact facts over how he ended up in the Underworld and just say that he was attacked by someone who threw him through a portal and that he ended up in this place.

However, he did admit to having a healing type sacred gear to explain how his injuries healed so fast.

He did not lie, just twisted the truth a bit here, omitted some details there, but he told the truth in the end, kinda. It is a bit in the gray area.

Regardless, Sairaorg didn't really buy it since Fabio sucks at lying but he let it slip since he could not sense a single drop of malice on the boy's entire existence.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Fabio asked curiously.

"Me? I am here to train." Sairaorg admitted. "I was born as a defect, as most would say, as I am unable to use the Power of Destruction despite being the eldest son of the Bael head. I want to prove them all wrong when they said I will always be weak, I was barely even allowed to receive my evil pieces! So, I will train. I will train my body until I am the strongest using it."

Fabio, hearing this, felt a desire to help Sairaorg in getting what he does not have, but he knew he shouldn't. His mother had told him over and over how he should NEVER reveal his sacred gear to devils unless it was absolutely necessary, but Fabio really wanted to help and he could sense that he could help Sairaorg. It was not instinct or just a feeling, it was facts.

With his understanding of life, he could sense how Sairaorg's body was not normal, it was like he has a physical defect on his body that does not allow for him to release his powers as they are simply too much for his body to deal with. If there was to be a comparison to a person's body would have channels where energy passes through, a regular human has them very small and weak but extremely versatile while a devil's body was more specialized but could carry ten times more energy or even more than a human and actually use this energy.

Sairaorg's body, however, had these channels much too small for him to even use basic magic properly much less demonic energy. From his classes with Solomon Fabio knew perfectly well how the Power of Destruction worked, and it was a power that needed stronger channels than any others if left as it is Sairaorg would never be able to use it. But, with the Sephiroth Grail, this could be solved as Fabio could make Sairaorg's body perfect to use the POwer of destruction, better than anyone else at it really if he put hard work into it.

And yet, Fabio would not do it since his mother had explained him not to.

'Maybe when he is sleeping.' Fabio thought to himself, he just really wanted to repay the boy who had saved, not his life but a lot of pain from having to fight the tiger while he was so injured. Besides, Fabio was a bleeding heart that wanted to help everyone he could regardless of race, gender, or status, as long as they are not wanting to kill others or will cause harm to others he will want to help them.

But, another thing that Fabio sensed even more strongly was the fierce desire in Sairaorg's eyes for strength, to prove himself as the best and show that despite everything he would become the strongest. Fabio could respect that.

"Cool, hey I need to go and look for a way to Earth so do you think you can help me?" Fabio asked, his hopeful face with upturned eyes made Sairaorg blush a little while he berated himself saying 'he is a boy, he is a boy, focus Sairaorg he is a boy!'

"Y-Yeah, I can help you, but it will take a while for me to do that we will need to wait until I can become the heir to the clan since I will need a proper background for me to be able to let someone who is as good as an illegal immigrant travel to Earth." Sairaorg said, Fabio, got a bit depressed but nodded his head.

"I understand, then I can only wait." Fabio said.

"Hoh, I thought you would try and find a different way than hoping for this one." Sairaorg said.

"No need, I understand well enough how dangerous it would be for me. Mother and father always told me how I should never ever talk to devils unless I am sure I can defeat them if needed as there are many who would kill me to reincarnate me just to have me in their peerages, wandering around would only make this more likely. With you, I can sense that you would not kill me to force me into your peerage and if I can see your desire to get strong, you will be the best in no time so I only have to wait a little while longer." Fabio said making Sairaorg curious about who exactly Fabio is.

He had used the privilege of the king as a King of his own peerage to see how much Fabio is worth, it is only because he was really curious about it and wanted to know how much precautions he should have against Fabio. The results were that Fabio was worth just too many points, far too many points.

Sairorg was too weak to reincarnate Fabio, simply as that. And, considering that he was no slouch despite not being able to use PoD then it can be seen that Fabio was stronger than he let on.

"Good, now if you excuse me I need to focus more on my training if I want to get stronger." Sairaorg said as he stood up and started delivering punches one after the other.

"... You know, your technique is all wrong." Fabio said, he had mostly trained growing up so he was training nuts, he had long since learned hand-to-hand combat with his father and thus could see clearly how Sairaorg's movements were all wrong. "You are overextending yourself, your shoulders are too tense, and your footing is all over the place. If I were to say I'd say that you are wasting at least 20% of your power, and the fact that you don't use any magic or demonic power during a fight is also not a good thing. Even if you can't channel Power of Destruction you should still be able to channel demonic energy to some degree and it would help your strikes if you mastered combining it with your physical strength."

Sairaorg, hearing this, stared in awe at Fabio. Due to how he was expelled from his clan not that long ago he had never had anyone to teach him anything about fighting, he was simply training by fighting beasts inside the forest and conditioning his body every day until he passes out and when waking up he would do it all over again. However, proper instructions on martial techniques were something he wanted as he felt that he was not tapping into his full potential even though he was trying his best.

"Also, if you want to get stronger you need better equipment." Fabio said. "There is a limit to how much just lifting rocks can do and if you continue this way you would need bigger and bigger rocks that would just be difficult to handle instead of actually heavy. If I need to wait until you are strong enough to be able to come back to my home than I will help you get there. Also, no more fighting innocent creatures, unless they come after you then you shouldn't do it as you are invading their territories to beat them up."

"..." Sairaorg just stared at the younger boy for a while before raising one eyebrow. "Prove me then that you are stronger, otherwise I see no reason to listen to you. Also, even if I want better equipment there is none so stop dreaming, but the thought counts." Sairaorg said.

Fabio, hearing this, sighed internally and decided that he should at least show what he can do if he wanted to get Sairaorg to let him help him, he could bet that with his help Sairaorg would get much stronger much faster. With that in mind, Fabio moved to one of the trees nearby, putting one hand in it he pulled up and the tree with its roots came off of the ground just like that. The tree was thirty meters tall and had long and deep roots.

It was an impressive tree for sure. And Fabio took it out of the ground without much effort. His strength as a Saint (even if he didn't fully awaken as one just yet) was comparable to a fully grown dragon as it is, there is a reason as to how some Saints like Martha and George were able to kill dragons after all despite being 100% human and the dragons in question being Evil Dragons of the same level as a Dragon King or higher. If he were to fully awaken as a Saint and reach his full potential he would have a body equal to a Dragon King or even higher than that, at the very least.

Sairaorg, seeing this, was impressed but not overly so as he too could do what Fabio just did. What he could not do, however, was moving the greater tree nearby that was three times as larger. Fabio, with some slight effort, also took it out of the ground with its roots.

He then proceeded to go to Sairaorg's side, as he did not have a brush or paint he had to improvise so he went with a cut on the finger and he used the blood to put talisman symbols in Sairaorg's clothes before activating them. Sairaorg could barely even stand properly as the gravity for him was raised 10 times over, everything felt harder for him now.

"With this, your body training will go faster. Now, show me your punches again." Fabio said, and thus Fabio started this period of training Sairaorg.

After this Fabio showed Sairaorg better techniques to use his body, it was nothing absurd and, to be fair, Sairaorg was talented enough to reach them himself without any problem if he was given the time, but Fabio's help definitely helped accelerate Sairaorg's progress a big deal.

After about two hours of this Fabio let Sairaorg train as he sat down in meditation, or that was what it looks like as he instead was talking to the spirits in the Grail.

_'So, do you guys think there is any other way to go back to Earth?'_ Fabio asked if he was trying to keep his options open after all. While true that going around would likely put him in danger and Sairaorg's idea had a lot of merits he could still try and get back some other way.

**_'_Truth be told, for you right now there isn't.' **Merlin said. **'I have been able to travel between dimensions quite freely when I was alive but as a spirit I am limited in how much energy I can use even if we are on FULL IMMERSION, we could try in a last-ditch effort if there is no other way but it would be difficult to say the absolute least. We would likely end up somewhere on Earth that we have no control over the location, we could be transported inside a wall, in the middle of the sky with no energy to get to the ground safely, or even in the depths of the ocean, it would be too risky.'**

**'For me, it is the same.'** Abe no Seimei admitted.**'My Onmyouji arts would be able to transfer you to anywhere but we would have needed to mark the place beforehand otherwise we would end up who knows where we might even end up in the Dimensional Gap only since the spell in question uses the Dimensional Gap as a relay point between the origin and the destination of the spell.'**

_'Okay, this is not looking so promising.'_ Fabio admitted with a sigh. His other teachers were warriors first and foremost, these sort of matters were completely out of their knowledge as if it were them, they would just cut down anyone in their path until they reached some way to get back to the human world.

**'... I might have a way.' **Solomon said, bringing everyone's attention to him. He was usually by far the quietest of everyone so he says this is surprising, to say the least.**'As you know I am one of the most legendary magicians ever, arguably the best.'** At that one both Abe no Seimei and Merlin sent stinky eyes at him, both thinking that the best one was themselves as the three were around the same level in the end.** 'And the secret to that is that I managed to copy the house traits of 72 devils using holy energy. However, this means that even with your holy energy it is possible to use any form of power a devil can use and simulate their power. As such, teleportation for the human world like a devil is not impossible using my methods. However, for this, you will need to craft your own 'Ring of Solomon', an artifact that would allow you to pour in any negativity created from the devil power you would be simulated to make sure it does not interfere with your body. The Ring is like a vessel in which you would store the magic formula that would copy the power of a House Trait and would make sure you would be able to copy the power of a devil without turning into one, but it would be hard to make one.'**

_'So, basically, I would make a ring that would let me use the power of a devil while using Holy energy as fuel?'_ Fabio asked.

**'Yes, before this point I only taught you the basics of how to do it but none of the actual formulas or how to craft your own ring since it would be difficult to make one especially since it needs the environment of darkness, meaning the Underworld, to be crafted.'**Solomon explained. **'I believe that it would take about 10 days for you to be able to craft it in it's most basic form.'**

'**Please, as if it would take that long with me here.' **Paracelsus said. **'With me around, I am sure the time will be cut many times short. With my knowledge of Alchemy being the best in the world and the understanding of this Ring that Solomon is speaking off, I am sure we can finish it many times faster.'**

**'Ok, I didn't account for your help but with what I understand of you it should in fact cut in the time we will need. However, even with the ring, Fabio, you will need time to properly understand the true intricacies of Devil magic and House Traits, if you focus on it only and with your talent for magic, and also counting the time to forge the ring, I'd say you would need about two or so months to have the ability to use Devil-kind teleportation through dimensions.' **Solomon explained.

_'Great, so we will have to be here for only two months, that seems good.'_ Fabio said, but before he could start training someone else spoke.

_'**Onii-chan, if possible try to spend even more time here!' **_Ino said with some urgency.

_'Why, Ino-chan?'_ Fabio asked in doubt, it didn't make sense since the Underworld was a place of darkness and death, with Ino being the spirit of the Life aspect of the Sephiroth Grail she should not want to be here at all.

**'Because this place is helping sister to form faster! While true that with the energy I took from Heaven and the power in the Human World as well as the energy from the spirits she has gone a great deal it is THIS environment she needs right now. If we stay here for a while she should definitely be able to fully form!'** Ino said excitedly as she really wanted her 'sister', her other side, to be formed. The aspect of Death from the Sephiroth Grail.

**'... Fine, I understand. But, as soon as she is formed and if we have a way back we'll take it.'** Fabio said, failing to contain a smile as he could well imagine how Ino should be feeling, the wish to have family around is not one he is unfamiliar with as he was feeling a bit of heartache at the fact he had neither of his parents around.

'I hope they are okay.` Fabio thought to himself.

* * *

On the Vatican, things were NOT okay.

As to why it was because Vasco Strada was fighting about fifty exorcists at once, all senior exorcists who carried holy swords and guns that were trying to contain him, the reason is simple really.

Vasco has gone crazy.

He has put in his head that he needs to go and save his son from the Underworld, but with how his head is hot right now he might quite literally open a bloody path through the Underworld and cause a new war to erupt and not give two shits about it, his son is more important to him.

The other exorcists and priests tried to calm him down but no one really can as it is proved by the more than thirty senior exorcists already on the ground as he kept fighting them to open his path until he could go and rescue his son.

In Heaven things were much the same as Gabriel was balling her eyes out in worry about Fabio, her brothers were worried for him too but were more worried about the state of Gabriel who almost did the exact same thing Vasco was planning to do but was literally sealed in her quarters until they find Fabio. They had long since entered communications with the Satans about this situation and they too were scared of this, this could easily escalate to full bloom war.

The Satans then divulged pictures of Fabio to ALL major houses with a warning to bring him COMPLETELY unharmed in any way, shape, or form, to Lilith in case they find him. They also sent express orders to NOT turn him into a devil otherwise the person who has done so will be executed, they also sent as many people to search for him as possible, the Satans after knowing the importance of Fabio to Heaven and the Church knew perfectly well that if the Old Satan faction finds him first they might use him to start the war they wanted so much so Sirzechs and the others had to find him first.

Not that Fabio knew that, he was still unwilling to meet any devil with Sairaorg being an exception since he could sense he could beat him in a fight and he could also see that Sairaorg was honorable.

Even the Fallen Angels in the Grigory heard of the news and set out to move as well, some like Kokabiel wanted to find and kill Fabio to start a new war, others like Azazel wanted to find and secure Fabio to make sure there is no new war and maybe study his gear... alright his main wish was to catch Fabio and study his sacred gear.

What no one knew, however, was of two 'small' facts. First that a girl also set out to rescue Fabio, one being Akeno who was already on the Underworld and decided to enter Devil territory to search for Fabio. The second was that a certain green haired male of about fifteen was masturbating at the picture of Fabio.

"He, he is just, I need him. I want him!" Diodora said to himself, he has been drooling over Fabio since he saw a picture of Fabio, that he was a child and male did not matter so much for him as he could simply force him to undergo a sex change operation and being a child just 'adds spice' to Diodora, he just knew that he was an ACTUAL Saint, not one of the cheap knock-offs he has gathered in his peerage. He wanted to defile that, to make something so holy to become one of his toys to do with as he pleases.

He then remembered about how there was a note about not reincarnating him no matter what, but Diadora laughed at that.

"Ha, I don't have to worry about that, I can never be executed, my brother will protect me anyway. He always does even when the church wants revenge from what I do to their holy women." With that said, and after orgasming, he stood up and looked at his chained servants who were all in embarrassing positions so that he could see their shame and sex, they all had listless and empty eyes since he long since sealed their previous personalities to allow a new, more tamable one to form.

He snapped his fingers and the magic chains locking his peerage members to break apart then and there.

"Stand up, bitches, we have a search and kill mission to go. But, make sure that you do not scar the body too much, I want to be the one to mark it." Diodora said with a chuckle until the thought of something and signed his Queen to approach.

The Queen silently did so and she did not react at all as Diodora pierced her chest with his own hands, killing her instantly and taking out her Queen Piece.

"I was tired of you anyway, too lose after I rent you to a few friends I guess. Not that it matters as I now have a better Queen in mind." Diadora said, he then proceeded to burn the corpse and walk away, he has a new Queen to aim for.

* * *

**AN:**

**Yep, Diodora is a total asshole and I don't have a problem with showing that. I hate him, plain and simple. Anyway, I apologize for taking a while to launch a new chapter, I had some College work that ate up a lot of time and writing my new story as well.**

**Speaking of which****, about the new story I am panning, it is coming along great. I will try a new spin on the Infinity genre that most do which I hope will be interesting. I plan on letting the MC have a few Sekireis and as such I will be opening a pool in my profile page and I want you all to vote on which Sekireis you like more as they would be part of the new story of mine. **


	16. Chapter 15

Sairaorg's P.O.V.

These days things have been, for the lack of better words, weird.

It all started after a boy fell from the sky, no joking there he literally fell from the sky. It was like a plot straight out of one of the many novels my cousin Rias likes to read, but it was slightly ruined by the fact that it is a boy instead of a girl even if I couldn't tell back then. He is that pretty.

Anyway, after saving the boy I heard about his history, what he told me of it anyway as he never tells me any specific detail and I know he is hiding something because whenever he lies he looks away, his voice gets many pitches louder, and he starts whistling not long after. It would be funny if it wasn't kinda sad to see.

Regardless, what he did reveal was surprising. He said he is a magician and fighter and that he was taken against his will by an attack from some devil from the Abbadom clan that sent his straight to the Underworld. Maybe I can talk to Kuisha about if this is possible or not, she is from the clan so she might know something.

Anyway, we talked for a while more and I told him how, if he were to try and go back to the Human World he would need the help of a devil of nobility as he is just a human and it would need lots of bureaucracy for him to get out and with him being an 'illegal' magician due to entering without authorization it would only complicate things for him.

There were some other ways but the safest was for him to wait until I retook his position as clan Heir to the Bael Household as he would then be able to go back with my support. I honestly expected Fabio to just ask for another option right away as there is no certainty I will ever succeed but he instead accepted it and even went a step further to help me instead.

Truth be told, it was quite touching to see someone actually trust that I too can do it, the only one before who thought so was mom and she, she, it is better not to think about it.

Regardless, the help that he is giving me in on my training. He might be honestly quite the gentle and nice guy but his training regimen is anything but that. It was insane to the point that others might even have given up, but I was never made to give up.

But this is hard, like really, REALLY hard.

The enchantments he put on my clothes make them super heavy to move and he is quite strict on how to move for me to use martial arts, I would ask him if he is even able to do it but before I could ask he just said that it is unfair that only I do it so he decided to guide by example by doing the same training as well. He is just as strong if not more than me, knowing that a human that is even younger than me is already this strong is a bit disheartening.

However, it also feels me with fighting spirit! If he, as a human, can reach the level I am while even younger that means I can reach much further than I am now! So, I focused entirely on physical training.

However, while Fabio did train with me every once in a while and corrected me whenever I did a mistake he would spend most of the time focused on something else. When he started it I could not understand what he was doing but the longer I see the more I refuse to believe in what is before my eyes, after all, he is creating something that is straight out of a myth for us devils.

Is he HIS descendant? If so then I really HAVE to help him, it should be the obligation of any self-respecting devil of the 72 pillars to do so after all. This item he is producing looks exactly like the Ring of Solomon I once saw on a book, the holiest of reliques for the 72 pillars.

The ring, while made from a magician who used holy energy, was still undeniably used by the same magician to help the 72 pilar establish themselves in their position of power and put an end to the previous situation that could only be compared to the Warlords Period in Japan. If not for Solomon and his ring it is completely possible that devil kind would have been too separated to fight during the great war and we could have been exterminated. Not only that but the debt of gratitude all of us of the 72 houses have to Solomon and any of his descendants is simply immeasurable.

The number of times we were saved by that man, it is impossible to count.

Maybe I should tell Fabio to, after making the ring, go straight to ANY of the houses of the 72 pillars that still remain.

... No, it is better not to.

With how divided we all are and we never know who might try and force Fabio into a peerage exactly due to him being a likely descendant. It irritates me but it is best to play it safe.

Sighing to myself I continued to focus on my training. I need to get as strong as possible in as short a time as possible.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

In the Vatican right now a cloud of depression hangs in the air. Not due to the death of the pope or anything of the sort but instead because of a single girl.

The saintess, Asia Argento, has been extremely sad these last few days. Since Fabio went on his mission to the Orthodox Church she has been feeling down. She has created an attachment to the young boy that she considered her only friend and the two together were just such a peaceful and wonderful image that most of the exorcists that have seen them had the impression that the sun shined brighter that day, such as the feeling they got seeing these two sweet kids together.

However, without Fabio around Asia got more reclusive than she was before him leaving. She was feeling depressed as she no longer had someone to talk to about whatever came to mind, she also noticed how without the boy around she could not feel as, well, alive as before.

It was a terrible feeling, but she animated herself with the thought that she could talk to him by phone after he gets to the Orthodox Church and that he would have many new things to tell her about the world at large thanks to this trip.

However, when news of the attack reached her ears and that Fabio was on the Underworld, it was nerve wrenching to her. Terrible really, the only solace to her was the little flower in her room which she watered and took care so much that, if it wasn't already impossible to die without someone forcing it so or something along those lines, it would have died of too much water and care. But, she felt this was necessary.

She felt that as long as this flower is alive then Fabio is alive as well, thus she took care of it and prayed to God for Fabio's safety every day since she heard the news, even her world in healing lowered as she could not focus on it nearly as much.

"Fabio, please come back." She said to herself as she partially laid on the desk where the flower was located, an image worthy of being painted as a masterpiece.

* * *

Fabio's P.O.V.

It has been a while since this training started, I spent most of my time focussing on learning all I could from Solomon while we build the ring. He explained that what we are making now is the most basic form of the ring, later I will need some very rare materials and magic formulas to turn it into an equal to Solomon's own ring.

Excluding that I would spend time-fighting some of the beasts in the forest, but not killing them. After a fight, I would have incapacitated the creature and then healed it properly before I let it go. I would only kill if it was to eat as this would be part of the cycle of life itself, so nothing to be sad or feel bad about. Meaningless killings are something I won't do, but if it is to eat or an enemy then I might.

Other than that, I decided to get to know more about this Devil I'm with, Sairaorg I remember his name being. Now, don't get me wrong, as I took a while to consider this since I've been busy with my own matters, plus my teachers told me to keep wary of him in case he turns out to be one of those who ambushed me. However, he hadn't done anything to show him as one of the Old Satan Faction so they decided to place their faith in him now. Definitely made things a little easier for me with someone whom I could talk to, as talking to someone PHYSICALLY instead of just the many voices in my head would likely make me certifiably insane.

Which lead to this current moment I'm sharing with the man.

"... What do I think of Dragons?"

I blink whilst asking that, or rather, I'm repeating what my current physical companion had just asked ME. We currently sat between an expired bonfire which we had used to roast our previously caught food for dinner last night. We'd hunted a fairly large beast this time, and although I made sure to put an end to it quickly, I couldn't help but be impressed with the level of growth Sairaorg showed. It hasn't been that long but already he was starting to show signs of improvement, guess that's the physiology of someone who trains every day of their lives for it.

Still, what he told me caught me off guard since it had come so out of the blue, and I had been in the middle of pondering what I would be doing next for the rest of the day after this.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to get stronger for any reason, then comparing yourself to a Dragon is the way to go, right?" Sairaorg replied, nodding to himself resolutely. He closed his eyes before doing that, as well as having crossed his arms beneath his chest. "I mean think about it, Dragons are creatures that represent power in its purest form. They were formed from energy itself in a natural manner, you know, so as such, in all ages, Dragons are admired, respected, and feared by all. Therefore, if anyone wanted to TRULY call themselves strong, measuring up to Dragons would be a good start, I'd say."

'He is not wrong.' Sigurd said. 'Killing a Dragon, especially a dragon king, is no easy feat. Truth be told I think one of the hardest fights of my life was against Fafnir, but the ritual I used after to make my body stronger was worth the work, maybe one day you could try something similar my disciple.'

After hearing his words, I decided to think about Sairorg's question. Whilst varying opinions were had on those creatures, the fact that they were ABSURDLY powerful was a concretely established FACT. I mean, just look at Ophis the Dragon God and the True Dragon of Dragons Great Red. Those two were beings whom every member of a supernatural faction fears with a PASSION, and their reputation is well earned. Especially since both come from a dimensional realm which disintegrates anything within it to nothingness over time. Seriously, how the heck could beings even grow and thrive in such appalling conditions baffled not just me, but anybody with a solid brain within their skulls.

Anything which comes from that place CANNOT be underestimated.

Then there were the Two Heavenly Dragons, which didn't even see the Great War between the three factions as anything major. Instead, they all just let them duke it out whilst engaging in their own battles with each other. One such battle had even dropped them within the apex of the Three Factions' battle, with the said factions having been severely decimated by them. It took a unison of all three faction leaders to even stand a chance against them, showing just how absurdly OP these Dragons were...and they were WEAKER than both Ophis and Great Red.

In the end, there were numerous tales about them, a lot of them I knew from both my parents as well as the voices from the Grail who had recounted their experiences to me first hand, but all of them resulted in my following opinion.

"If I were to summarize them... I'd say they're like walking natural disasters." I finally responded to Sairaorg's query. Upon his curious look, I quickly elaborated on my opinions. "I mean, if you look at all the myths and legends around them, you can see that they have always caused massive damage to civilizations, right? Because of their natural gifts, Dragons tend to think that they are invincible, going around doing whatever they well pleased. The so-called 'Evil Dragons', which I think is stupid since good and evil are subjective terms at their cores, are great examples of this."

Upon hearing my explanation, Sairaorg finally understood what I was talking about if the look of comprehension in his eyes was anything to say about it. "Ah, yeah I can understand that..." he remarked, thoughtfully. He then looked up at the skies above us, his eyes becoming melancholic in nature. "As a member of the Bael Clan of Devils, I once got a chance to meet Ajuka himself, the current Beelzebub. Thing is, he'd managed to turn a Dragon of all things, a dragon king no less, into a member of his Peerage, and the Dragon had this done WILLINGLY. He's the perfect example of why I truly respect the Dragons for their strength, as only those who earn such can truly be recognized by the supernatural world as powers worth noting about." he explained.

Honestly, he wasn't really wrong with that statement, even my many teachers had to admit that he had a point. Dragons may be dangerous existences which are either dead, missing or sealed away somehow, but their reputation is such that any who earns their favor is quickly regarded as powerful. That there would be their biggest trait, and it managed to survive the ages until this current modern-day supernatural society. Heck, if I were to look at modern human society outside of the supernatural, Dragons and their influence could still be felt regardless in their countless incarnations through the entertainment industry. Manga, Anime, TV series, movies, everything depicts these creatures in some form or another, so even if they all vanish out of existence their legacy would never truly die with them.

"Also, there's one creature which I attribute to being similar to dragons in this way." I say, and I kid you not I smiled widely like a little kid again, when I think about this. If Dragons were as cool as they are today, power incarnate, then this creature could be considered as pride incarnate.

"Oh? What?"

"Lions."

"Huh?"

"Serious, here! I mean, Lions are always prideful creatures and are the leaders of their packs usually. They always have an air of dignity about them, and they never seem to show weakness to anything that they don't acknowledge themselves. There might not be as much of a cultural influence made by these creatures like Dragons have, but the Pride and hearts of Lions have been used as comparisons to mighty leaders quite a lot in human history." I explained, and if Sairaorg was honest, which I'm sure he is since his expressions are shown clearly on his face, he agrees with me. But, this wasn't stating that I was done, nope not by a long shot. I still had WAY more lore left to go on, and I will NOT be stopping now. "Plus, lions are well known as kings of the jungle and I honestly always thought them quite cool and with cute eyes. They are the top when amongst regular animals and even one of them became a Longinus too so how could they not be amazing."

After I finished my little speech about Lions, I stop for a moment to catch my breath, though that just lead to a fit of embarrassment on my part. Not going to lie, but I've always been a fan of Lion's, though its mostly cats in general since they are so cute and adorable. Plus several of my friends like cats too, so that's good (sometimes I wish to meet a real-life Nekomata or Nekoshou though, just to see if I could play with their ears or stroke their tails). Lions were especially interesting for me though, as I studied upon them in my free time, their habitats, behavior, etc. As such, If Sairaorg is someone who's a fan of Dragons due to their influence on the Supernatural side, I'd be a fan of Lion's due to their influences on the cultural side of things as well as regular nature. They are part of the more normal life, the top of the food chain, and I can respect that.

Honestly speaking I was for a time now thinking about what my familiar will be, I will need to have at least one due to being a magician but maybe I could have more due to my Onmyouji abilities, Seimei-sensei did tell me that with time I would be able to contract with twelve familiars like him even if for now I could only do it for two at most, and I would like to have a lion for a familiar.

Oh well, this is a talk for another time as I doubt I will find an ideal familiar for me on a place like this.

* * *

**AN:**

**This was a simple chapter, nothing much happen. Next, however, there will be a fight and something special will take place.**

**Also, ****about the fanfic I am writing right now, I will explain the premise as most seem to not know about Terror Infinity:**

Regular people are invited at the lowest point of their lives (like suicide point or pure depression) to go live a 'real-life' without ever knowing what that entails. This is actually an invitation to go to what is called God's Dimension, their people are teleported to alternative universes based on anime, manga, movies, or novels (light novel or wuxias) and there they must complete missions.

These missions can variate, for instance, it is possible for a mission be about assassination, escort, survival, helping someone, delivery, anything really. Depending on the mission and what you accomplish during the mission you can obtain bonuses, these bonuses can be exchanged by weapons and other things at will including things like genetic modifications and the such.

There is a near-limitless number of missions possible. For instance, I could make a mission on Game of Thrones where the OCs are put on the army as mercenaries right as the battle against the White Walkers are taking place and they must kill the Night King without Deus-Ex-Machina Aria there and with the enemy dead army having 500 Giants and multiple Ice Dragons.

I could make them go to Dragonball fight to stop Frieza back in Nameck

It can be anything really

Another good thing is that there is no absolute limit on what can be mixed. One example is that one of the OCs is at the same time an Oni (like Shion from Tensei Shitara Slime Datta ke before getting a name) while also being the Sword Hero from Rising of the Shield Hero

Any form of energy, body, and item can be obtained.

But the missions are always hard. For instance, a possible mission is to help deal with Kokabiel in Highschool DxD with no Vali help.

**As you all can tell, I need plenty of OCs for it to work. Any mix is possible and I accept any and all messages about them. But please, if it is about this just send me a PM, I am always open for those and try to never fail to answer (unless it is one just to trash talk me, that happened more than once).**


	17. Chapter 16

Getting there was not difficult. It was actually quite easy since there was a huge commotion born from it thanks in no small part to the powers being thrown around. I and Sairaorg entered the area with as much stealth as we could and saw what was going on.

In one side was a man who seemed about to die, his skin was turning a bluish-purple that I could tell was the effect of a poison while with him there was a golden lion about two meters tall with fury in his eyes as it protected and battled with a group of six devils, well more like five devils as the last one was in the back and looking at the lion with undisguised desire.

"Yes, with this I and my family will finally obtain what should have been hours for so long now." The man muttered to himself while looking over at the lion. In his hands, there was a strange machine that was giving me some seriously bad vibes.

"A member of the Vapula clan?" Sairaorg said in doubt and surprise. I turn to him and he explains. "The Vapula clan is one of the remaining pillars, but it is on the weaker side and is largely ignored since they are not that strong nor is their territory prosperous. They usually have wide blond hair like a mane and have whiskers in their face like if they were lions, last I heard the clan was close to extinction thanks to its lord being too incompetent."

After Sairaorg said that a different voice came from the Grail.

_'Yes, I remember them. The Vapula clan was not that impressive and even their power was nothing that amazing but they had a lot of honor. However, this situation here makes me doubt if this man even IS a member of that clan, the Vapula Clan I knew would never make his subordinates do the fighting for them or use underhanded tactics like poison. I can also sense the power of the Glasya-Labolas clan on him, the Absolute Defense that is their constantly regenerating and multiplying magic shields, he might be a troublesome opponent.__' _Solomon explained.

I see, this still means they are a strong bunch. But, there is someone dying there and I have the power to help. Even IF that would mean that it is likely that others would realize I am here and that it would complicate matters for me I still can't let someone die in front of me like that.

With determined eyes I took out from my spatial pocket my demonic sword Mistiltein, I at least can TRY and not be recognized. Thinking that I used the grail and my mastery over life to change my appearance a little bit, my hair color went to the more common brown much like my eyes, I also changed my face to be a bit more chubby and changed my skin tone to black. This is not hard to do, to be honest changing my body is probably one of the first things I learned since a while ago but I need to have the consent of Ino and after I relax and think of going back I immediately return to how I normally am.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that." Sairaorg commented on the side and I smirked.

"Well, it is one of my abilities." I said. "Also, I guess it is better if others don't know who we are so don't use the Power of Destruction or Time Manipulation."

As I said that a depression cloud hangs over his head.

"I don't think saying this is necessary, I don't have either father's Power of Destruction or mother's Time Manipulation anyway." He said, his tone firm but I could sense some sadness in it.

"Well, that is just not true. I mean, what else would be that flame around you when you sleep then or the weird thing that happens sometimes like if I skipped some moments?" I said before darting out, I want him to realize he has it but not relate it to me if at all possible. Well, I might end up revealing my Sephiroth Grail if that is what is needed to save the dying men but maybe he won't associate it with his awakening House Traits.

Let's hope for it, shall we?

Moving across the ground almost as if I were flying, I prepared a spell within my right hand. Good thing that I had the element of surprise on my side, so I decided to use that to my advantage to keep the upper hand on my side of the court. The numbers of the enemy did outweigh my own after all, but it wasn't like that was going to stop me. Once my Spell was prepared, I reared my hand back before swinging it horizontally in front of me.

"_Tenran_ (Orchid Sky)!"

I distinctly yell out the name of my Spell, catching the attention of my enemies though it would be too late for them to react in time. From my right hand in the middle of its swing, a tornado-like blast of wind was released from it, the attack shooting through the air much faster than me and creating a trail of dust in its wake. The attack winded up creating an updraft, one which elected a bunch of surprised gasps and cries from the Devils as they got knocked into the air and away from the wounded person. I have no desire to kill or let anyone be killed so I modify the spell a bit to make it lose its damaging capacity to instead focus on pushing them.

Not stopping even to see the lion or the man I focus on the first devil in front of me, quickly closing in on him and getting within sword striking range. Though that isn't what I can do immediately, as proven when he tries to punch me (probably due to there being too little time for anything else), but I had a response ready for that immediately. Raising my right hand to hold his fist in a vice-grip, I use my left hand, which is sporting my demonic sword, to slash at his shoulder. The moment that the blade met his flesh, I could see it chopping right through the skin and carving a deep gash in its wake, blood splattering upwards thanks to the direction of the sword slash. I didn't let this distract me though, as much as I detested bloodshed after all its not like I had any killing intent behind that slash. It would not be enough to kill at all but it is more than enough to damage his shoulder in such a way that his arm would become unusable unless professional medical treatment was administered.

"Ghah!"

A pained yelp escaped from his lips upon my strike connecting, but I do not stop, nope I don't stop at all since he was still in the conscious land despite the pain he had fallen under. With my goal in mind, I quickly used the fist I am holding, yanking it back towards me. This resulted in him stumbling closer, which suited me just fine as I ram a knee strike straight onto his jaw. That sends a shockwave to his brain, as well as shatters a couple of bones at least, and makes him pass out so it is enough for me. Letting his fist go, I let the man's body fall to the ground with an audible THUD accompanying him.

BANG!

Reflexes saved me just in time, as I jump to the side to avoid the magic bullet which came from one of my blind spots, but it still grazes my side. A sharp pain similar to the sting of a bee or a wasp shoots through me at this, but I simply grit my teeth to suppress the pain. Upon doing this, I also glance at the closest person to me, my aim being to figure out who it was that shot me. I quickly identify my target and pointed finger at where the one who attacked me is.

"_Byakurai _(White Lightning)!" I yelled, and a bolt of thunder goes straight to the devil who shot me. He managed to avoid it by jumping to the right side of the battlefield, but that wasn't much of a problem since he ended up right in the path of Sairaorg. The said Devil grinned like a battle-maniac (I figured he was one long ago, so I wasn't that surprised by it) before he reared a fist back to deliver a vicious uppercut. CRACK! I could have winced at the sheer volume of the sounds of bones breaking when this happened, but I didn't due to adrenaline. After the attack, the Devil got sent flipping backward into the air, for Sairaorg to appear beside him with his devil wings unfurled, who then proceeded to spin into a roundhouse kick which connected to the enemy Devil's side. More bones shattered under the blow, causing the Devil to cry out as he got sent him flying at another devil.

Not stopping my advance, I rushed towards another Devil, raising my blade for a downward diagonal slash. The Devil did the same but from the opposite side, his sword would come, which resulted in us locking blades with each other. For a moment, tour two swords ground against one another with sparks flying from the friction. Heck, I almost winced when the sparks hit my flesh, with the sections where our swords were connected began to heat up as a side effect. However, the power of my sword and my own strength surpassed that of this foe's (something he didn't believe would have been even possible given the look of horror on his face) so the sword he held snapped in two and my blade carried on unimpeded. As a result, Mistletein slashed downwards and cut my opponent from the shoulder down to the hip wounding him and digging deep into his flesh. It soon proved just enough for him to fall to the ground before me, thus registering him as a defeated obstacle.

Moving on from there, I jumped through the battlefield, racing towards where I could sense the location of the boss of the group, the Vapula clansmen, and tried to attack him. I intended to do so by slicing off one of his wings (which remained out for some reason) then deliver a slash to his back which would have immobilized him. At least, that would have happened, but it didn't. Instead, I was forced to rethink my strategy when he, upon noticing me, created a magic barrier that not only stopped me in my tracks but also blocked my strike. My blade almost destroyed the magic circle, like a beast trying to break free from its cage as sparks of both metal and demonic energy flew into the surroundings. However, none of my strikes managed to get through, the barrier's defense proving much too solid as his barrier kept repairing itself. As a result. I had to jump backward, breaking our deadlock and stabbing Mistletein into the ground to slow my sliding to a halt.

Still had over 4 meters distance between us by the end though.

Pulling my Sword out of the ground, I got into my battle stance, preparing to inevitably try again had my enemy not reacted quicker than me. I say this when the Vapula clansmen waved his hand and a lion with a dark mane appeared from a magic circle and launched himself at me. Clicking my tongue I raised my sword to bring it down for a heavy slash in front of me, all in an attempt to stop his paw strike. Upon our two weapons colliding however, the force behind the paw proved much greater than I had anticipated, my teeth grinding together as it still managed to push me back a bit.

While being pushed back I noticed that Sairaorg was locked in a fight with two other devils so I won't be getting any help from him.

This is when the enemy, the Vapula Devi, notices me and arches a brow in my direction.

"So what do we have here, a human?" he muttered, but I still heard him even with the sounds of combat ringing around us. Now that I think about it, the brief moment of surprise in his eyes would have been completely understandable, since it's not often that a human would wander straight into the underworld like this. Nevertheless, the surprised vanishes quickly, and I quickly see how this guy must have great combat experience under his belt to do so, whilst his eyes narrow darkly at me. "Well, no matter. I still have a pawn or two available so I can just kill you and then turn you into my servant to repay for almost ruining my plans!" He yelled at the end, and then the lion in front of him became twice as big as previously, before roaring at me. From its mouth during the roar, dark energy flew in my direction and I quickly reacted to it by throwing one of my talismans.

"_Danku_ (Splitting Void)"

As I said that, a magic barrier sprang from the talisman, starting from the talisman and spreading out till it covered y entire form. If it were a light, it would have cast a shadow behind me. Still, it did succeed in its intended task, as the moment it got hit the talisman held firm and stopped the energy wave. Not allowing this chance to slip by, I then focused my energy into the demonic blade and as soon as the roar stopped I dashed towards the lion. Using my blade I gave a powerful swing and a blast of energy hit the lion and sent it flying while bleeding profusely. I then used the speed that I have from my demonic blade added to my own to rocket at the devil.

Upon seeing this, the Devil quickly reacted. He created another barrier before himself but this time I would not be so easily handled, I swung my blade on the ground when near the barrier to launch a smokescreen at him. With this, he can't see me properly and I use the energy of the impact to help redirect myself without losing momentum as I moved at him from the back and used the back of my sword to hit the back of his neck, making him pass out cold.

Sighing in relief I turn to help Sairaorg and see that he also just finished defeating the devils in question. I guess we were quite lucky, they didn't really expect us and we eliminated most of them before they could react properly or defend themselves to the fullest. I then moved to the downed man, when I got close the lion bared its teeth at me in a protective manner but I raised my hands after putting down my sword.

"Please, I don't mean any harm. I just want to see if I can help him." I told the golden lion that continued with its teeth beared in my direction.

_**'Onii-chan, I think he won't listen unless you show him me.' **_Ino said and as she likely understands me well she continued. _**'This big oaf of a lion is another one of the Longinus, the Regulus Nemea. He is strong and if he knows I am here he might let you approach to let you try and heal its user.'**_

'Okay.' I said without any distrust or doubt towards Ino, she knows about the other Longinus well and would not lead me wrong in a moment like this. I don't want to reveal my Longinus, but this is still better than let someone die when I could have saved him.

And so I pulled out the projection of the Sephiroth Grail. When the Lion saw this some hope entered its eyes as it nudged me towards its owner. I started letting it overflow and soak him and his expression improved, just as I had expected from the Grail. It had never failed to be before now, not to mention the moment I saw him beginning to improve himself, I slowly grinned in excitement. The thought of saving someone's life was always something I felt happy about... but I noticed something strange.

His life force was still weakening, slowly but surely.

The moment I saw this, alarm bells immediately began to ring inside my head, horror sinking into my chest whilst an icy cold feeling gripped my heart like the vice grip I once used on the Devils. Dread and anxiety exploded within me as I desperately sought an answer whilst the man's improvement all but halted. An answer which I knew only ONE person would be capable of answering. 'Ino-chan, what is going on? Why is he still dying?' I asked in fear, this never happened before and it should not have been possible. Wasn't the Sephiroth Grail supposedly able to heal anything?

_**'Onii-chan, I am sorry but this man will not survive. He is poisoned by something that is simply impossible to heal, Samael's blood.' **_Ino said despondently, sadness filled in her voice.

'Wha? But wasn't his blood supposed to be only effective against dragons?' I asked, no, it felt more like screaming as panic settled in. Now that the improvement had been halted, it actually seemed like it began to regress to its previous state. No matter how much the Grail's water poured itself onto the man, it did little to slow the process down. It would inevitably lose all its effects, something which befuddled me even more.

_**'You are correct, but this man seems to have some dragon heritage in him. The only reason he is still alive is because the blood that infected him was quite weakened, probably something left behind during the battles of the Great War or something of the sort, the time weakened it so to say.**__**'**_ She explained sadly, knowing just how much this would impact me in the future.

Hearing her words caused a surge of helplessness to invade me, the helplessness I had only felt once before when I had seen my dead fish, and whilst I managed to heal them of that ailment I never forgot that horrible feeling. I hadn't wanted to ever experience this feeling ever again, and for a while, I had thought that the Grail could be the answer to all my problems. That it would never let death take away anything from me again. Now, it seems reality is slapping me in the face once again, this time it is permeant. I punched the ground in frustration. Ino had explained to me that in this world there is a limited number of things that the Grail cannot heal, one such is a cursed wound from a weapon that has the effect of being unhealable, another is Basilisc Poison, and one other that is especially impossible is healing a dragon infected by the blood of Samael.

Feeling the hopeful eye of the lion behind me I punched the ground in frustration yet again, knowing that the Lion was expecting me to save his user yet I would, unfortunately, be unable to adhere to that expectation. I would be failing that expectation, and THAT stung me no matter how many times I tried not to let it get to me. I would have roared in anguish had I not tried to regain my composure in time, but it just felt so pointless that I didn't know why I even bothered anymore. This would mark the first time EVER that I was unable to save someone... I had no idea how it would affect me in the future.

"Sorry, he cannot be healed." I said and the lion looks sad. I was about to say something when I felt a hand over my own. I turn to look and saw that it was the man in question that was about to die. He looks at me gently and speaks.

"Young man, don't worry so much about me." He says. "I lived my life, I was ready for death since a long time ago after all I killed before as well. But, if it is not too much could I ask you one final favor?"

"Yes." I said. "As long as it is not something evil I swear I will do it as my apology from being unable to heal you."

He smiles at me before speaking, his voice getting increasingly weak.

"Please, let Mephisto know that it was not his fault." He said. "He is too harsh with himself sometimes and I don't want him to feel responsible for any of this. I was the one who fell for that trap during the mission, he is not responsible. Also, take this" He says as he took out a small white bunny from the bag by his side. "Give it to a girl named Lavinia, for her birthday."

"Understood, I will go to them right away and help do what you requested." I said, not carrying in the slightest about the implications of this promise, it is the dying wish of a man who I failed to save, of course, I will follow through with it.

"Hehe, *COUGH* you really are an interesting child." He says before petting my head, he then turns his eyes to the lion and despite blood spilling from his mouth he speaks. "Sorry Regulus, it seems like this is goodbye. I am only sorry that you will be going with me, sorry old friend."

I don't know why but I blurted out these next words, I don't even know if it is possible but I said it anyway.

"He doesn't need to die too." I said and the man looks at me, some anger in his eyes.

"Do you intend to force him out of me and become its hoster instead?" He asks heatedly, the lion looking at me in suspicion.

"No, no, nothing like that. I just meant that I could try and keep him alive by using the Sephiroth Grail, I would keep him alive as a revival of the Nemea Lion of sorts."

As I said that the lion's eyes widened in shock and a guttural voice echoed in my head.

_'Can you really do such a thing?'_

"I don't know, but it is better to try the impossible than accept death." I said.

The man looks at me and sighs.

"Do whatever you seem fit, just don't force him to do what he doesn't want to, he is a lion and has his own pride after all." He says even as his eyes grow dim.

"I understand, and I will honor your last requests." I said while looking at this man, I don't even know his name only that I failed to save him.

I can sense it, it is clear as day to me, the moment this man died. Feeling tears of frustration from being unable to save someone I turn to the lion, no, to Regulus, and pull out not the visualization of the Grail but the real thing. It feels weird to do this, like if I am bearing my soul to the world, but I feel that this much determination is needed for me to accomplish what I intend to do.

As the water leaves the grail I can sense it, the whole life of the lion in front of me starts to flash through my mind. All its hardships, all good and bad he has done, and I accept it all regardless. This feeling is similar to how it was when I reincarnated Shuri, but many times worst as while the soul in question is almost alive properly it still is much stronger than Shuri ever was.

I feel like I am being torn and shredded to pieces, my soul and everything screams in pain as information about this creature and information about life and death floods my mind to its absolute limit and keeps going. But, I bite my teeth and keep going. I already failed once, I won't do so again.

**'Fabio! You need to stop!' **The voice of Merlin echoed in my head. '**I can somewhat understand what is going on, a full reincarnation of the Nemea Lion is impossible as you are now.''**

'So what? I promised I will not let it die so I won't let it die.' I retorted.

**'For a student of mine, you are not quite that fast on the uptake.' **Seimei said. **'We mean that it is impossible to FULLY revive him, what could be done is to bind him to something to keep him on this world. For instance, you could tie him as your familiar or Shikigami as you are both a magician and an onmyouji. In this way, he would be able to remain in this world and be free. If you don't do this you and the lion will perish before you can revive him.'**

As I feel my consciousness start to fade I can do little more than agree despite not wanting it. It is only until I am strong enough to fully revive him without needing this, I know that, but it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth to do such a thing.

I then focus on the task, I think a familiar would be best as this way he has even more freedom so I try and start the ritual with Regulus. He at first looks a bit distrustful of my actions but he allows it and I can sense a connection forming between us, I use a unique way of familiar bonding that allows for us to communicate telepathically and makes it impossible for me to simply order him to do something unless he wants to.

As I complete this I drop to the ground, my eyes are bloodshot and I can see Sairaorg looking at me with wide eyes as I weakly smiled at him, my energy is as spent as spent can go but at least this way I did not fail again.

And thus Regulus Nemea, one of the thirteen Longinus, became my familiar and second Longinus.

* * *

**AN:**

**I just want to tell three things. First, Fabio will be EXTREMELY OP by Canon time and this might not be the last Longinus he will get. Second, I just created a new fic that I hope you all will like, it is a Game of Thrones fic that I hope you all will enjoy, take a look if at all possible. And third, and honestly more important, _YES_ Sairaorg is a Jojo reference, and if there is anyone that deserves this it is him. I changed his mother's clan to the Agares Clan and he will be able to Time-Skipp and Time-Stop like King Crimson and The World, perhaps even the abilities of Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero as well.**

**Sairaorg might not have a Longinus, but with this and Power of Destruction no weaker than Syrzechs I doubt he would even need one. And also, he will NOT stop training his body and obtain Touki, that will happen and that will still be his main form of attack.**


	18. Chapter 17

As I pet the head of Regulus who is sitting on my shoulder (he changed his body to the size of a kitty to fit there) as I see that his eyes are marred with tears as I finish the cremation of its former master's body. I would like to just bury him but being buried in a place like this, without anyone knowing he is here, is just far too lonely. I remember the details I know about how Death works, after all with every time I try and reincarnate something I always end up with some fragments of information of ITs higher mysteries as well as the ones regarding Life trusted into my brain. It is hard to decipher them and I am only starting to understand more about the power of Life, Death is still a foreign concept to me on the most part but I still understand it enough.

Death means destruction, the end, and peace, but I cannot find any peace in this man's death. It was so brutal, my understandings of Life let me understand in details just how painful it must have been but the man smiled at the end. Why did he smile? Why did he die, letting people that cared for him behind? I don't understand it, not at all and it is painful.

I wish I could understand, why did that man smile when he died. I wish I could, but I also know that I don't want to see anyone die in front of me. Not again.

A cremation was what I decided after I talked to Regulus, it would be the best way to move him to his family as well as in this way no one would be able to use his body like God used Regulus in the past. As Regulus said that a pang of pity hit my stomach, God should have been all good but he forced a living breathing creature in a life no better than a slave for all eternity.

I want to fix that. It might not be possible for now as my soul is still not strong enough to be able to fully revive Regulus and letting him have his own body unattached to anyone but it still will take time for me to manage that. First, at the very least the Spirit of Death, the sister of Ino, needs to be fully formed as it would let my soul grow once again and, with luck, it would be enough. If not I would only need to wait a few years as a soul grows stronger with age and experience.

"So, you really intend to go and see Mephisto right away?" Sairaorg said on the side after I finished the cremation and collecting of the ashes.

"Yes, I promised I would go and seek the man out to tell Leopold's message to him." I said, trying to fixate the name to the person.

"I see, if that is what you want I can't stop you but could you at least hear me out?" Sairaorg asked.

"Sure." I said, there was no need to ignore him as I already consider him a friend regardless of his race. I just feel bad that I haven't told him the truth about me yet, but mom and the others told me to not tell anyone that I am a Saint as it is supposed to be a big secret.

"First, I know who you are." Sairaorg said, and that shocked me.

"You know I am a True Saint?" I asked in surprise and Sairaorg froze, I heard multiple sounds of facepalming from my teachers and even Regulus facepalmed as well.

"..." Sairaorg continued frozen in place for five more seconds before booming in laughter. "Hahahaha,to think that my friend is even more unique than I thought, how interesting." He said before shooking his head. "Actually I didn't mean that, I meant that your status as a descendant of Solomon or his inheritor."

I was about to correct him when Solomon spoke up.

'**Just go with it, calling you my inheritor, the one who will master all my skills and show the world my might is not wrong.**' Solomon said and I chose to accept even as Paracelsus, Merlin and Seimei started saying that I would show off their skills and the knights decided to stay out of it as they themselves said they wanted me to learn from them and create my own style of fighting that was even better than their own.

"But to think you are a True Saint, it is no longer a surprise that I would not be able to reincarnate you even if I tried." He said and I stood on an edge, did he try to reincarnate me without my knowledge? Seeing my reaction he seemed to get it before he signed for me to calm down. "Don't be so defensive, I only checked out if it would be possible or not and only if it was that I would talk to you about it, but I am not even close to being able of it. Heck, now that you have a Longinus as a familiar I doubt anyone short of a Maou would be able and even then it is a coin toss."

Well, at least this means there would be fewer people that could try and force me, it is a plus at least there I guess.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you, as someone who is an inheritor of Solomon, to not reveal the ring you are making. Many devil clans hate Solomon and those who are indebted to him like my Bael clan might still hold malicious intent to you. The weight of Solomon's name is just that big in our society, anything related to him is almost sacred in our eyes. I originally intended to protect you until I was strong enough to help you go back to Earth but if you are going to Mephisto it would be impossible. Mephisto and my grandpa hate each other and I would not be welcomed in Mephisto's Grazauberer, it just would not work."

As Sairaorg said all that I nodded my head, it made sense to me.

"But, if you must go there could you wait a few days? A friend of mine is a member of the Abbadom clan and she should be able to create a Hole for you to travel to somewhere closer to Grazauberer. It would be faster and safer like this." Sairaorg said and I did not even have to think much before nodding.

"Sure, that seems like a good option as well." I said with a small smile, I also need some more time as I can sense that the Death Spirit seems close to being fully formed by now and I also need to finish at least the basic form of my ring and try to implement the first few basic magic formulas to my ring, also I need to try and communicate more with Regulus to see what we can do together exactly.

There is also trying to fight some more as my instructors agreed that I need experience and... yeah I have my plate full right now.

"Good, also can you tell me why exactly I suddenly can do this?" Sairaorg said as he opened his palm and, from it, a red blood-like 'flame' appeared. It was the purest form of Power of Destruction possible, according to what Solomon explained to me and my own rudimentary understandings it is a power that is similar to the power of Death as it is destruction given form, one of the most dangerous forms of energy possible. I can only assume the purity of it wouldn't lose to Lucifer even if it can't match in actual power yet.

"... Sorry." I told him as I bowed to him. "I didn't tell you before but I used my Sephiroth Grail on you for a while now. Whenever you were asleep I would try and use my sacred gear to change your body to recover faster from the strains you put it through and to help eliminate the things that were stopping our circulation of energy, I might have gone a bit too far as I ended up changing your body to one that is the most suitable possible for the Power of Destruction but it still is not something you requested nor did I ask for your permission for me to do it. I didn't want to reveal the fact I had the Sephiroth Grail to you but if you already know I am a Saint anything else isn't really worth mentioning, but again I want you to know, I am sorry." I said.

Sairaorg stayed in place for a while before he moved to me and raised me up properly again.

"... You know, it was always my dream that I would one day wake up and be able to use my house trait. I might have changed and my objective of showing that I AM capable of being the strongest even without it hasn't changed, but I am grateful to you. I now am a proper member of the Bael clan, I will be the best devil ever and make everyone admit it, but thanks for it. It means a lot more than you can imagine." Sairaorg said, his eyes were smiling before he turned away from me and spoke up. "Wait for my return, I will bring Kuisha with me in a few days time, at most five days, so try not to let anything crazy happen to you until then."

"Of course, what could go wrong in just five days?"

* * *

_Exactly five minutes after Sairaorg left_

I guess I should go and make lunch for myself. It is high time for me to eat and I would in fact like some soup right about now.

"And don't forget meat," Regulus said telepathically to me. "It has been far too long since I could eat a proper meal myself, I want a juicy piece to me just about now."

I nodded and scratched the back of his hair and I could swear I heard him pur, even if I doubt he'd admit to it.

I could just hunt some animals, I don't like killing but it is a natural part of Life if it is for food so it is fine by me. Everyone needs to eat and I also like meat. If it is not for food then it is just wrong in my eyes.

As I moved to search for some prey I took care not to end up startling anyone when-

BUMP

I ended up bumping into someone just like that. It was a pretty girl with black hair and golden eyes, she also had cat-like ears and two tails behind her back.

"Out of my way, nyaa. I need to escape further, nyaa." She said as she tried to run but as I took a better look at her I could not just let her go so I put my energy into manipulating Life as the girl jumped away from me and towards the top of a branch, not that it worked as the branch she stepped on changed forms just as she stepped into them to look like wood sandals. They were strong enough to stop her in her tracks as she angrily looked at me and launched a black fireball in my direction.

I was about to stop it when Regulus jumped in front of me and from his honestly cute kitty form he became a four meters tall lion who just stood there and tanked the hit without much issue.

'You are my master now, I will not let you get injured so easily.' Regulus said in my mind and I answered telepathically.

'Thank you, Regulus, but you shouldn't worry. I would try and deal with it myself, also don't go tanking hits from me. I don't want you injured either.' As I said that I could sense some annoyance and good humor in his mind from the link we now share.

He was probably annoyed that I thought he was fragile, well it is not true as I can sense how tough he really is but that doesn't mean I want to see him even potentially injured.

I then looked at the cat girl and I could sense it, her fear and desperation as well as how her life force was weaker than it should be. I took a closer look and can see through the illusion she put over herself, and her actual body is filled with injuries even if she doesn't show it.

As I see this I remember the person I just failed to help, I don't want to see that again no matter what.

"She is that way! After her!" Voices said in the distance and I expand my senses to the limit, there are seven, no, eight devils coming this way with murderous intent.

If I ignore this girl she might survive this chase or she might die, I know that, but I cannot just let it to chance.

As Shirou Emiya said in Fate/Stay Night, wanting to help others definitely isn't wrong. No matter what I want to help anyone in need, that is my desire.

With that decision in mind I moved to the girl in question, she tried to use her claws to hit my face but I didn't bother about it as I put myself close to her and took out a few talismans from my pocket. I ignored the pain in my cheeks as the claws scratched my face, I will heal quickly enough anyway, and instead focus on the talismans.

I release them and they fly in a circle around me and this girl, the area of the barrier is not that big so I need proximity to this girl but the effect is great since it is close to creating a separated space between the inside and outside. The defense of it is not that great but it is nearly impossible to see through it unless the person is focused on this specific spot and is quite strong.

I then put a hand over the girl's mouth and make a gesture for her to keep quiet and while she tried to move again I sighed internally as I expanded the wood under us and made it into a 'armor' around her to stop her from moving further. I need to know more about her and if she is a good or a bad person, but that will be after I heal her, thus I need to keep her in place and in a way that she would be incapable of hurting me.

As the pursuers pass by us I hear them talking.

"Damn, for a stupid reincarnated devil she is fast."

"What did you expect, she killed her entire peerage after going out of control and be consumed by her own power."

"I know, but still she is just a kid. Shouldn't she be easier to deal with?"

"Who knows, maybe she is just some freak of nature."

After that, they passed by and I turned to the girl they are obviously searching for. She is looking at me in fear, her energy and stamina are spent almost to nothing and she clearly is tired beyond belief from what I can sense. Truly, understanding Life is just such a useful skill that it is almost cheating.

But that is not what is important, what is important is helping this girl at least survive. I look her straight in the eyes as I open my mouth.

"I will release you now, I will heal you and hear from you what is going on, don't try anything funny or else..." Well, there is nothing that I would really do, at most I would leave her in somewhere safe and healed enough to survive and get well. I feel my instinct, that weird feeling so to say, telling me to hear her out, and it did not lead me astray until now so I will listen to it.

The girl looks at me for a long while, then at Regulus that is already perched on the top of my shoulder with a warry look, and nodes her head the best she can. Seeing this as she agreeing I undo the bindings of wood from her and as soon as this happens the girl passes out.

... She must have been only standing due to adrenaline, now that she relaxed a bit she simply passed out. Her illusion is undone and her pristine kimono is revealed to be filled with gashes, blood soaking her body as her breathing is slow and quite weak.

Without hesitation, I took out my Sephiroth Grail (projection) and started purring its contents into her.

This time I won't fail.

* * *

Ino's P.O.V.

... Onii-chan is far too kind. He doesn't know if this girl is good or not but he still wants to help her just like that, he is too good-hearted.

I then turn to my sister, her body is still not materialized properly and she is obviously not able to communicate with Onii-chan at all but we can talk easily enough. We are two sides of the same coin, so to say, after all.

_'... She is not a bad one.'_ Sister says and I look at her.

_'How would you know?'_ I ask.

_'Because I extracted the information about her from those who died.'_ Sister said and I nodded, I almost forgot that Sister can do that. I can analyze anyone alive, their conditions, feelings, intentions, anything related to their soul or body while they are alive. Sister, on the other hand, can do just the same for the souls of the dead, she is the personification of Death, after all, she can do this much.

Sister is ALMOST as amazing as I am, almost because I am the older sister and am definitely cutter. Just look at me, I am adorable.

_'... Don't go being delusional now, Ino. I am the cutter one.'_ Sister said and I smirked at her, she is just delusional after all because I will always be the cutter one._ 'Anyway, the person she killed had experimented on her extensively and also was about to start doing the same to her sister who is just too young and would likely die if he were to have his way. She did what she did to protect her sister.'_

Oh, so she is a good kitty and not a naughty one. That changes things, this means I should also try and help her from one big sister to another.

I then focus on her body and soul, yeah I can see a lot of minor damages and strains in her throughout. There is also that weak parasite-like energy that is trying to corrupt her body, I guess it is called an Evil Piece. Let me see... I see, I see, this thing is trying to change her body now that the piece no longer has a master.

A nasty little thing, I guess she could deal with it by simply expelling the dark corrupt energy every once in a while but that seems too troublesome. Let's fix that little tidbit, shall we?

... Wha, it refuses to be expelled and to stop releasing this energy if it doesn't have a master? Very well, whoever did this really went out of his way to make it the more amazing and failsafe as possible but I am even more amazing! If I can't remove it or make it stop releasing this energy that mutates her then I will just change who the 'king' for this piece is supposed to be.

... Success, haha, take that whoever it is that made this thing, I just proved that I am more amazing than you. Hahahahaha-

_'... Ino, you do realize you forgot to tell Onii-sama about you binding this girl to him, right?'_

.

...

...

'... _Kinda_.' I said sheepishly.

_'*SIGH* You really never stop to think about your actions before you actually go and do it.'_

_'What can I say, I am always full of energy and could not avoid wanting to show off my awesomeness. Besides, Onii-chan wouldn't mind, right?'_

_'... It is on you, I don't want anything to do with it.'_

_'Why are you abandoning me now in this possible moment of crisis? I might need your help you know?'_

_'...'_

_'Humph, fine you are just sore because you know I am cutter anyway.'_

_'Whatever you say sister, whatever you say.'_

* * *

**AN:**

**Here is an explanation, no this does not necessarily means Fabio will have a peerage, he can, however, modify an Evil Piece to let him reincarnate someone or just to make them no longer devil. If I go with him creating a peerage I would actually like to know who to add and why, they would not change races or, if they do, they would become humans, just much stronger and with a longer life-span. Also, even with this skill he can only change the equivalent to a whole set of Evil Pieces.**

**Besides that, I just want to tell everyone I already posted a few chapters of my new story and I think it is going well. If you want to take a look it would be great ;-)**


	19. Chapter 18

I look at the girl who is now sleeping on my chest.

... Why do girls end up this way around me every once in a while?

Let's forget about that, it is just a coincidence anyway. Now, let me just probe to make sure that she is fine now.

I focus my senses into her and with my understandings over Life I can see that she is just fine, she is only tired right now.

Maybe I should wake her up, I do need to make sure she is not a bad person after all.

_'Don't bother, onii-chan. She is a pitiful one, not evil at all._' Ino said in my head.

"Huh? How could you know that? Is it something you read using the knowledge over Life and that I still don't understand? If so, can you teach me?" I asked Ino a bit excited. I honestly like to know more about the concepts and knowledge over Life, it is just very entertaining and even a bit pleasurable to feel it.

'_It isn't anything that great, it is just that sister told me._' Ino said. '_She controls the aspect of Death, she can access all souls of those who die and extract information from them all. Of course, understanding Death and using this energy can be a lot more than just that just like understanding Life means more than sensing other's conditions and location, but only she can tell you about Death and it would depend on you in how to use it._'

As Ino said that I nodded, it makes sense to me as the Grail could indeed make me contact the spirits of the dead and even do a lot of interesting things so if Ino's sister represents Death then she being able to read all information about someone who died shouldn't be that strange.

Huh, I wonder if my Sephiroth Grail would be the strongest Longinus or not. I mean, it is just so amazing.

"Anyway, why did you say she is pitiful?" I asked.

'_According to sister this girl here, she is just too pitiful. Her mother was a Nekoshou, much like herself, and her father is a human, her mother loved her husband but the husband never loved or cared for her or their daughters. During one of the experiments the husband ended up causing a disaster and that killed both himself and his wife leaving this young girl here and her even younger, little more than a toddler, sister to care for themselves. That is when a man from the Naberius clan approached them, he offered them a place in his house in exchange for Kuroka becoming his Bishop and she accepted._

_'However, the man from the Naberius clan was interested in using Kuroka for experiments to find a way to reach True Form, which truth be told isn't that hard to do if you understand your power to the extreme so training is all you really need. Anyway, the experiments were brutal and she suffered a lot but never fought back as she didn't want to get kicked out for fear of what might happen to her sister, but her master betrayed her and intended to use the younger sister in an experiment. She killed him and everyone in her path if only to make sure her sister would be fine, that she would not go through what she went through._

_'So don't blame her for killing, she is innocent deep down.'_ Ino explained and I solemnly nodded my head.

With such a story, with such a past, and still being so young, how could I possibly think badly of her?

"I understand, and I guess she is being hunted down by this. ... Let's take her somewhere safe after I leave a shikigami to tell Sairaorg of my location in case he shows up." I said to Ino as I quickly took out a talisman from my pocket, I am starting to run a bit low on them so I should look for finding more of those when I can.

Using the talisman I put it on the earth and the earth changed to look like a golem, it has about 3 meters tall as originally this talisman was for the creation of a defensive-type shikigami but it should work well enough. I bite my finger to draw blood, using it I quickly scribe on the earth golem and it effects quickly activate as the golem now can fuse back with the earth around and navigate the ground so it can hide until Sairaorg shows up and run away if someone else finds out about him.

... I wonder if me creating a golem that could defend against a high-class devil's attacks for about 20 minutes and defeat most mid-class and some high-class devils is a bit too much for just a messenger. Nope, it seems alright on my eyes.

Just as an extra precaution let's give it a basic life as it would be better if the golem is at least able to understand others more organically and have a better chance of staying whole, oh and of course I could not forget to put a basic regenerative ability to his Life to make sure that his body can be remade if there is ever a problem with him.

I think this should be good enough. I even went ahead and decided to put a function to after it completing the mission to inform Sairaorg it should protect the animals of the forest from those who want to do them harm such as forcing others into familiar pacts and things like that, I will let it decide with time what it should protect after it's main mission is complete.

Years later I would find out that this golem I made became a guardian of sorts of the familiar forest and have evolved into something of a monster of the Ultimate-class that approaches Satan-class and that he was competing for the title of biggest being in this world with Great Red. Oops.

Anyway, after completing this I let it be there and moved to a distance away. I put the girl on my back and holding tight I started running to the depths of the forest.

You know, I never really traveled to the depths of this forest but I feel that this place is suitable, the same feeling I had that led me to find Valerie tells me that this is the correct path. Maybe this is what Michael-sama meant when he explained to me about one of the powers that a True Saint has, _Revelations_, that let him know the right path in detail.

It is just a shame that I am not yet a perfect True Saint because, if I was, maybe I could have known about this girl's situation beforehand.

"Sorry," I said to her even if she didn't hear me, I feel so useless whenever I see someone I could have saved and failed. If I just was a proper True Saint than maybe I could have had a Revelation about her situation and gone to save her before she went through so many bad things.

Why do I keep failing like this? I don't like this, not one bit.

When I get back to the Church I will go straight into saving others, no matter who or how many I want to save as many as possible and then some more.

* * *

Moving towards the center of the forest I see a great lake that exists right at the end of a tall mountain. I managed to avoid all life sources until this point and left some light magic markings on the path I took, if Sairaorg hears the golem's directions he would be able to find them and follow the path afterward should not be hard for him.

Well, I hope so at least.

Getting to the mountain I quickly look around and notice that there is no one around, a quick scan of my surroundings say as much so I feel it is safe to be here for a while. Coming to the mountain I use my magic to open a small cave in it, the rock here is surprisingly tough but it is nothing I can't deal with, as I open the cave I plant a few seeds into the rock and use my understandings about Life to make it so that the seeds grow into plants filled with delicious and nutritious fruits. I also set up an illusion using my magic to make others unable to see through the fact there is now a cave over here and I also prepared some basic shikigamis using my blood as paint and using one of the trees around to turn it into the paper to make the talismans.

Concentrating on this is quite calming to my nerves so I enjoyed myself as I continued making talismans to create some shinigami as well as replenish my stock. The paper I am using is not that ideal, I guess I should try and buy some wood from Igdrasil or from some other magic tree but those are expensive and I personally would rather use the money to help fund ONGs that deal with hunger.

Hum, what to do? On one side there is helping an untold number of people even if a little bit, on the other is getting materials for me to create more powerful talismans to help protect myself. Oh well, I guess I could always just get good enough that the materials don't matter anymore and use the money to help others and, until the point I can make better talismans that could fight a Satan-class even with low-quality materials, I can just focus on surviving.

If I die I can't help others nor can I be with my family and friends anymore so I refuse to die. I am not suicidal, not by a long shot.

Deciding to stop this flow of thought I redouble my focus on the situation at hand here, more specifically at how to ensure our safety. I complete a new batch of talismans, I could go back to train with Solomon but as I don't know when this cat girl will wake up I need to be on the watch. I guess I could go back to focusing on writing down more Onmyouji talismans, my research is advancing nicely and I want to improve it further into perhaps the healing or sealing areas, especially sealing as this way I would have a way to defeat others without killing or truly injuring anyone.

After about half an hour the girl finally stirred. She looked around for a moment grogly before probably sensing how the ambient energy is different to normal and stiffening a bit, when she noticed me she jumped back as if to prepare herself to flee but just ended up hitting the back of the cave. Her face quickly turned panicked before setting herself resolutely and her nails turned into claws, she was fully preared to attack at any moment.

I quickly raised my hands in a pacifying manner.

"Please, don't be so nervous." I said quickly, her body did not grow any less tense though. "Look, I just want to talk. I don't want to hurt you at all nor will I let anything bad happen to you, so please just relax a bit and sit down, you need actual rest or despite your body being healed it would not be enough."

She looks wary for a moment before speaking.

"Why, nyaa~~? Why did you help me?" Her face looked in doubt before her eyes widened. "Oh, I understand! You are trying to use me, right?"

"No, no I am not." I instantly said. Scratching my head I wonder if there is any way for her to actually stop panicking and listen to me. "Look, just relax, okay? I will not do anything bad to you, I know about what happened to you and I don't think what you did is wrong. It is not good, that is true, killing is never good, but doing so to protect your family is not wrong either."

"And how would you know?" She asked as if in spite. "Everyone knows that I am just a crazy nekomata who fell into evil due to her own powers, nothing more."

"That is wrong." I said. "Look, please don't spread it but I have the Sephiroth Grail. With it, I managed to get the information about you from the spirits of your previous master. I know that you suffered a lot and that you are unmistakably innocent. Also, I also know a thing or two about the flow of life which Senjutsu uses-"

_'After learning of it from me, that is a giant understatement if I ever heard one.'_ Ino commented.

"So I know that you definitely didn't get infected by the negative emotions inside the flow of life. So please, don't go saying something like if you were an actual monster or evil person in front of me. You are a good person and an excellent older sister." I said confidently and smiled at her.

She blushed a bit looking at my smile before composing herself.

"Even IF I were to believe you, why would you even bother to help someone who can only bring bad things for you, nyaa~~? Don't you know that half the Underworld is hunting me down already?"

"Well, I know that." I said, I could figure out that it was quite likely that this was true if her pursuers were anything to go by. "But I still want to help you, you are innocent so I will help you. Besides, it is not like my position would be much better with or without you."

"Huh? Why, nyaa?"

"... If you already know that I have the Sephiroth Grail then I guess there isn't a problem to tell you." I said thoughtfully, I didn't really think of telling her this but I know her secret (the reason for her killing her peerage) so I guess her knowing more of me shouldn't be an issue. "I am not just the possessor of the Sephiroth Grail, I am also a True Saint of the church."

At that, she stiffened and prepared herself to fight even more.

"A True Saint? Stop telling me lies, nyaa! Even IF I were to believe you are a True Saint, which is impossible since True Saints haven't shown up for centuries now, one of those wouldn't come and help me. I am a Devil, D.E.V.I.L! A True Saint would never help one of my kind."

I tilted my head at that, why would she say something so weird?

"Of course I would." I said. "I mean, you are definitely innocent anyway so why would I not do so? Besides, the race has nothing to do with it as I am friends with a devil and have some connections with some Werewolves. All I know is that there is someone innocent asking for help, of course I should help."

And in the end, this is the truth for me. I don't care for much else than helping those who are innocent and being with my friends and family while making sure they are safe, especially the latter.

"Besides, you are not a devil anymore." I said.

At that one she froze completely, she stood there for a moment and then she started trembling.

"... How?" She said.

"I changed you back into being a pure Nekomata," Well, not so much me and instead it was Ino but I don't exactly disapprove of it either. If she were still part devil then the devil society would have that much more sway into her life and putting her as a Stray Devil. If she is now a Nekomata I can more easily help her out (I am not sure about how the relationship between the church and the Yokai is but it ought to be better than the one between Devils and the Church), not that I wouldn't if she were still a devil but it is the thought that counts. "My Sephiroth Grail can control Life, after all, so changing your species back into a Nekomata wasn't a problem. Now you no longer are a part of Devil Society nor are you a Stray Devil, I just wanted you to rest for a while before my friend comes to help me as he can take us to Earth. When there you can go back to Japan to live with the other Yokai."

"No." She said abruptly. Tears streaming down her face at the realization of her liberation of being a devil, a decision I doubt she made of her own free will, but that she quickly cleaned them and now had a more resolute face than ever before.

"Huh?"

"No, I can't go. I need to see how my little sister is, no matter what I need to know if she is alright or not." She said and tried to leave the cage.

"Please, wait for a while more." I said. She going there tired as she is is simply insane. "If you go as you are now then you definitely will not end up well. You are too tired."

"But I still need to go! I can't stay here while my sister is possibly suffering! I need to be sure she is safe, I just need to." She said. "Besides, If I were still a stray devil then I'd agree that I can't get to my Shirone but now I definitely can. The defensive mechanisms of the devils are something I know how to bypass, I just didn't before because strays just can't enter undetected." She said and then she activated some magic and she turned into a black cat.

She then smirked and talked even as a cat.

"See? My disguise is perfect, I definitely can go there." She said.

I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that. You need to rest at least two days here to recover, if my friend arrives by then we can go there together, if not we go by ourselves. So please, you need to rest and recover." I said.

She stared at me, her magic circle still very much ready to go but, in the end, she sighed and sat down as her magic circle disappeared.

"Fine, but are you sure this place is safe?" She said.

"I am, I put on barriers and illusions around this place following Onmyouji and regular magic, unless someone is of Ultimate-class or higher and aiming their search to this specific area there is no way they'd find us here. Well, unless someone has a sacred gear for this sort of thing but last I heard the only one with something like that is a former nun who was killed by a stray devil, a sad thing considering she had just started doing an amazing job in taking care of an orphanage in Russia and was helping find kids in need of help and in desperate situations to give them the help they needed and a chance for the future. Last I heard she helped save more than 80 children who were close to death, her death is a sad one." I said, more rambling than anything else.

I studied on the people of the church who did good in the near past so as to pray for those who died, I wanted to wish them a good afterlife. They deserve the best possible after-life after all the good they did in the world and hearing of them gives me inspiration for helping others as well.

Kuroka just stared at me before reclining her head and going to sleep again, she was tired to the point of exhaustion and just healing her wounds was not enough. She needs time to recuperate properly.

Meanwhile, I continued on my training with Solomon. An interesting thing he taught me was how if I could get a sample of magic energy of a devil clan and some blood of someone of the said clan it would help accelerate the process of me using the clan trait. Unfortunately, it can't be done if the person has two or more house traits, it needs to be the energy and blood of a devil of a single house for it to work.

Well, it was good to know regardless of me being unable to ask Sairaorg for help in it. It would be nice if I could use either house trait, but what can't be done simply can't be done.

Anyway, I just continued to train. I have to get stronger.

* * *

**AN:**

**To those wondering about the modified Evil Pieces, I have come to a conclusion. They will work like miniature Seprhiorth Graal in that they improve the peerage member to a similar state to someone who has reached the apex of the race. It would make a human be closer to Joseph G Newton from Terra Formars for instance, a perfect human being with the highest intelligence, strength, reflexes, and anything else really possible for a human including a heightened life span that could last for as long as any devil and a higher magic power and regenerative speed. That would work for any race in a similar way, turning someone normal into the topmost possible level of the race. **

**Of course, if Fabio turns into an angel (which he will) those under his peerage can choose into turning into angels or not and they would not fall no matter what. The perfect specimen, that is what the Evil Pieces of Fabio creates.**

**A downside, though, is that they take a while to fully integrate and turn the person into this perfect state and they can't revive others like a devil Evil Piece can. Besides that, the different Evil Pieces of Fabio go to different ways of evolution for each type of piece.**

**A Pawn have superior talent in any and all areas they wish to go towards**

**A knight has agility, movement, and reaction speeds beyond what the species should be able to.**

**A Rook has a body strength and endurance beyond what the species should be able to.**

**A bishop has magic reserves and talent for magic beyond what the species should be able to.**

**And the Queen is simply beyond in everything, a monster in all aspects of her race. Of course, that doesn't mean the Queen is instantly Satan-Class or beyond that, but it can reach and go beyond that with enough time and hard work.**

**What you all think? Any ideas for peerage members? I personally am thinking on the Queen be Akeno or Dulio, but that is still in the air.**

**Also, I am thinking about what the first house trait will be for Kaito to get and I am thinking of an OC power based on the Astaroth house. The power would be called Desire, it is the ability to detect and modify the desire of other people. Diodora would use it to hypnotize and control the nuns he take for his peerage by controlling their desires, removing all desires that do not center on their desire of following HIS desires. The Kankara Formula would be a way to modify this house trait to detect the desired target of a magic attack and modify it to redirect it to whatever place Ajuka wants. Fabio would, instead, focus on detecting the desire of a person in terms of the desired movement.**

**Basically, he would create a devil version of Kenbushiku Haki from One Piece and perhaps even a version of Haoshoku when influencing others.**

**What you all think? Is this good for a House Trait?**


	20. Chapter 20

In the end, we decided to move on to a devil city after the time I said ended. It was not something I was happy about doing but I had to regardless, otherwise Kuroka would definitely go alone to such a dangerous place for the chance of securing the safety of her sister.

Well, I guess I can't say that her desire was not correct, family should always come first. If not for some preparations I did on this place to have a quick teleportation method to escape in case of emergency I'd never go along with this. I need to take care of my own safety, after all if something happens to me I wouldn't be able to help others anymore nor would I be able to be with my family and loved ones.

"Hey, are you going or not, nyaahh~~?" Kuroka said as she hit my face with her paw, which was surprisingly fluffy. When the both of us were about to take off I created a shikigami in the form of a cloud to transport, I based it on Sun Wukong's cloud but unlike the original this one can only help me fly faster and more comfortable. I also used a bit of the power of my Grail to change my appearance and how I look to others when it comes to race but that was far too exhausting to do as it goes extremely against the optimal state of my body and Ino didn't like me looking less 'bishonen model-like', whatever did she mean, so I decided to only transform when close to the town. When I sat on the cloud Kuroka's eyes sparkled a bit and she transformed herself in a black cat and sat on my lap as if it belonged to her.

Well, not that I mind, she does smell a bit nice and she purrs whenever I scratch her just right on the ear which is unlike Regulus who refuses to do that due to stubbornness. The said Longinus is now perched on my shoulders lazily and yawning without a care on the world. The Longinus was really cat-like as it only did things when it felt like it and would demand attention when it wanted and leave when it wanted, honestly speaking it was quite funny to be around it.

"Okay, okay, we are going right now so don't worry Kuroka. You will soon see your sister again." I said to her.

She, hearing me, rolled her eyes and changed from pawning at my face to let her claws be seen.

"You better, master nyaah~." Kuroka said with a evil grim on her cat face. She still was unarved at being turned to a Peerage member to me. Well, that is not quite true as I don't really count as king nor will I ever make her do anything she doesn't want to unless it is for her own safety and well-being. She is still quite suspicious of me, which I understand considering her previous situation and now being bound to someone she barely know yet.

Sigh, at least she isn't attacking me anymore. She was more than a bit peeved at the realization of our current relationship and I have little to no doubt that she wanted to beat me even more. It was not easy to me, not following instincts imprinted into me by all my teachers and thus not reacting and counter attacking the attacks with even a simple move. I am still figuring out how to fully master my ever growing Physical Strength as the Grail and my abilities as True Saint continue to improve me. I can only wonder how strong my body will be when I go all out by then, maybe going with only my fists against a dragon king would not be impossible or even that hard by that point in time.

Just as I think about this...

BOOM!

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN, NOW THAT WAS PRICELESSS, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sitting atop his Peerage slaves whom used a combination of flight, magic and their own bodies to make a makeshift throne for Diodora Astaroth. The heir to the Astaroph family exclaimed happily as he sat like an evil overlord... or would it be like a little shitstain? It was honestly hard to say, he would probably fir the second description better if you were to ask basically anyone really. Diodora howled like a hyena, repeatedly slapping his right hand against his thigh to create loud smacking sounds, all the while he kept his demonic aura swirling around him as an evil sinister aura to help keep the slaves in line, the fact that his demonic energy also continuously injured these former holy maidens that he had 'helped' get 'free from their vows' to 'live a better life' (read, cheated them out of the church, killed them, turned then into devils, and used them as sex slaves for his amusement for a long time) only made things all the sweeter for him.

Watching his latest prey get caught by one of his surprise attacks from above, then get sent crashing into the ground and eating the dirt that worthless trash like him is meant to, filled him with unimaginable joy to the point where nobody would be able to comprehend it. Looking for his newest prize hadn't been exactly easy either, as the kid seemed to remain in the darkness and most isolated of locations making it nigh-impossible for Diodora to track down. Whelp, good thing (?) he had some help in the form of one of his slaves having adequate experience in divination, otherwise he would never have been able to set up an ambush THIS good! He might even consider not sending the wrench to the kennels to serve the dogs tonight, who knows? He is feeling generous, after all.

Down below, Fabio lay on his front with his cloud having vanished, destroyed by the blast which had ambushed him without warning. He lay beside his pet animal friends, each of them covered in dust for the most part with some small rocks as well, the results would likely be different and worse if it weren't for some quick thinking on Regulus's part, having managed to perceive the attack a millisecond before it would have been too late and responding by jumping before the others. Though, it had been a weakened version due to how hastily it had increased in size so it didn't manage to stop the entire blast as quickly as it would have preffered. Plus, the fact was that Fabio didn't assist with any of his talismans in time as he was distracted talking to Kuroka at that moment.

Fabia was not weary enough, but he was but a boy in the end and with little actual experience.

"Ugh... guh…" Fabio groaned as his vision slowly returned to normal when he blinked his eyes open. At first his vision looked like it was swimming in an ocean surface, but ib just three seconds it cleared up perfectly, another proof of the absurdity that Fabio's body was becoming if you consider that most others would take a lot longer to return to optimal condition. Even injuries could barely be seen on his body already and those that could be seen were already closing.

"What the... what happened just now?! An attack...?!" He said as he looked around, reorganizing his thoughts into a more coherent shape, his mind quickly thinking of multiple magics to use and his hands twitching to grasp the swords he had in his pocket dimension.

"Nyaa-! that came outta nowhere..." Kuroka whined, although Fabio didn't hear it due to the boy earnestly looking around inside the smoke. Deciding to get rid of said obstruction though, he raised a hand and waved it horizontally, a small magic circle was casually created and the airwave which resulted from it dispersing the smoke with ease and allowing them to see the source of their current situation. Upon laying her golden eyes on the source, Kuroka's eyes shrunk as Kuroka trembled a bit in fright from the situation. "T-t-The Astaroph family!?"

"?!"

Upon hearing that name, Fabio became gobsmacked when he looked towards the laughing Devil above him. He knew not who that specific devil was, but he DID know the name he carried. The Astarph family is one of the 72 pilars and had the house trait _Desire_ that let them manipulate, read, and understand the desires of others easily. If memory served Fabio right it was a power that, by annalogy, was similar to a mix of Kenbushuku and Haoshoku Haki from One Piece making it one of the powers that Fabio desired the most inside, especially if he could match it with his current abilities to feel the life force of others to detect their main emotions. Who knows, if he master it enough he might even be able to predict the future.

But that was not for now, now what mattered was the ice looks Fabio was giving the Astaroph heir as he saw him sitting on top of others who were clearly suffering, his icy demeanor only growing colder when he used his Life understandings to sense those girls and saw how utterly broken inside they were, he could only pray that there was still enough of them inside to bring back from that nightmare they are living. Menwhile he also looked at the devil smirking down at him.

Yes, that was one devil that he could well recognize as one of those he was alwasy instructed to be weary off and that his father told that elimination would be in order. Fabio almost felt like puking just from the thought of it but he would do it if necessary.

"Is that _being_ actually being here is bad news?" Fabio asked, more to confirm how bad things are with this guy's presence.

"Bad news doesn't even BEGIN to describe this situation, nyaah~." Kuroka replied, hissing vehemently as she hopped onto his shoulder and applied Senjutsu to herself with Regulus soon joining in when he jumped onto his opposite shoulder. "If you want a human textbook example of a Devil, look at this guy, nyaah~. I last heard that he as a specific... fetish, for the 'pure' people in the world, more importantly, of breaking their wills and making them his personal sex slaves." Funny enough, just as she said that Diodora replaced his smacking of his knee with smacking around one of his slaves, whom just moaned like a bitch in heat at the actions which he repeated, thoroughly mind fucked to a point where, as a woman herself, Kuroka felt disgusted at the situation of the girl under Diodora.

Coming down from his laughing fit, Diodora looked down when he heard Kuroka speaking about him, his eyes shining with a condescending, mocking gaze to them as he eyed her. His lips kept themselves curved into a sinister smirk which matched his gaze too. "Meh, don't worry that head of yours, trashcan, your not my type so your safe from me. You wouldn't even get me half-mast, let alone any other person since your all ugly and black in all, bringing misfortune to any whom you come across, you not PURE and sacred enough... though I guess I could catch you and dell you to someone who does want you, but then again I might not since your not my main purpose here." he remarked.

This didn't look good, then, Fabio realized as he quickly figured out why Diodora would come here if not to retrieve Kuroka for Devil Society since she WAS an outlaw in their eyes. People often regarded him as a 'pure' person, his parents and the Angels all said so and he was in the process to turn into a True Saint after all. He even felt like, as someone who should become a true saint in the future, he'd likely reach that level of purity in which the bible described as a miracle of God so if someone like Diodora heard of him, he didn't think laws would stop him from trying to capture him. His eyes shook and his body trembled at the thoughts of whatever horrid possibilities lay in wait for him if he got captured. As such, he decided not to let that happen, quickly summoning his demonic sword and getting into a combat stance.

"Stay back, Kuroka. I will deal with this, focus on your safety." Fabio said.

"B-But how can you face him alon-"

"Don't lose focus." Fabio said. "You should focus on going to your sister and seeing that she is okay. Besides, I have my ways and I can defeat him." And he was not wrong, even if one didn't consider his absurd recovery speed thanks to the Sephiroth Grail, his magic abilities that were growing daily at high speeds, his swordsmanship that is constantly improving with the help of some of the best swordsmen to ever exist, his immense reserves of holy and magic energies that were already comparable to those of High-class devils and approaching Ultimate-class, and the fact that his body was growing in strength and speed to great degrees constantly and he was, despite his own believes, already comparable in physical strength with high-class dragons, he also now had a second Longinus who was very much interested in helping the boy stay alive and well.

It, of course, helped that Regulus previous master had perished to devils who had similar eyes to Diadora making it all the more imperative to the Lion King to make sure that the previous disaster did not happen again. He was starting to enjoy the boy's company and he would not deny that the scratching on the back of the ear was pleasurable, losing the boy because of failure AGAIN was not something he could accept at all.

The fight started fast, Fabio dashing at blinding speeds at Diodora with sword aimed right at his shoulder. He was not much more than a blur of movement to the naked eye but before he could reach Diodora one of his peerage members jumped in front of him, arms extended in a way to put herself before her king in complete disregard of her life. She was once a nun in a small church in Tanzania and had endured much throughout her life to keep the children of the village well fed and clothed, working tirelessly to ensure that they could have a chance in life, but thanks to Diodora's lust she now was but a shadow of her former self and was to sacrifice her life to protect her master from an attack he could have guarded himself if he wanted to.

But, then again, why bother doing that when he can use this chance to 'update' his peerage with new toys and throw away old ones.

Fabio, seeing the girl move to stand before him, actually didn't slow down and instead accelerated even more. His sword not moving away from its trajectory as he changed his footwork at the last second to avoid the girl and strike at Diodora as if she wasn't even there. His movements were so fluid that even his masters would not begrudge him a compliment or two.

The sound of tearing flesh could be heard but Diodora's smirk didn't change in the slightest even as four of the other peerage members around him aimed at Diodora and Fabio and released a powerful blast of demonic power at them. Fabio moved his free arm around and three talismans shot out of them, they all were comparatively complex as he released his magic.

"_Pyramid of light._" This was an original barrier that Fabio had created based on the Yugioh movie he saw not too long ago, it created a barrier covering him on the form of a pyramid and mixed his large light energy reserves and Onmyouji to develop, the result was a personal barrier that was especially useful against demonic magic. He, however, was more worried about Diodora who was also attacked by that blast and Fabio definitely didn't help.

Not that he was worried for his safety, while Fabio was innocent to most things he certainly had learned long ago from the tales of both his mother and father that when fighting someone who is unforgivable he should never hesitate, giving them a quick and painless death would be for the best. Fabio just didn't aim for Diodora's scrawny little neck with his last attack because he wanted to 'test the waters', he had never fought against a High-Class Devil before with his peerage that he desired to see how they reacted during combat. An experience that might be the difference between life or death in the future.

However, Fabio's eyes narrowed in suspicion and then shock as the smoke cleared enough for him to take a good look at the person stuck on his sword. The person was Diodora, true, but he did not had a single drop of blood or injury on him. His smirk never leaving his face as one of his Rooks fell to the ground, severe burns throughout her body as her sacred gear Sacrificial Lamb made it so that she could transfer the pain and injury of others into herself.

Fabio, upon noticing this, instinctively moved slightly as if wanting to go and help her but this ended up distracting him from another of the rooks that had gotten close to him and used her fist to hit his barrier, in her hand there was a knuckle-like weapon that had the ability to negate magic on impact, an item she made plenty use as she broke through the barrier protecting Fabio and hit him squarely on his back, sending him flying.

She wanted to go further but before she could even try a golden lion appeared behind her and the other peerage members, Fabio having moved much too fast for Regulus to catch up before and now seeing his new master being potentially injured roared in fury at them when he got close enough. His roar was a powerful sonic wave that exploded the inner ears of some of them, including Diodora who scowled before ignoring his eight pawns who ran to fight the lion to instead catch one of his bishops that was still quite young and had red hair and used glasses, she has only recently been added and he only added her despite being only a nun in training because her blood had healing attributes, he quickly bite her arm with power, pain piercing through the girl as Diodora focused on sucking blood from her.

Fabio moved again, running straight at Diodora who now focused his two knights into facing Fabio.

'WHY? Why isn't he being affected yet?!' Diodora shouted in his mind furiously, he has been using his House Trait at Fabio since he put his eyes on him, the power of Desire tried to first read the desire inside Fabio, find cracks and fails he could use, but all he could see was that he was TOO pure and kind-hearted. Honestly speaking Fabio was the kindest and purest person Diodora has ever seen, and that is saying a lot considering that his main passtime was looking for pure people to turn into loyal pets.

In the end, he used that weakness just as well, after talking with him for a while he started trying to push his own desires into Fabio by means of the Desire House Trait, but despite using most of his energy into this he simply couldn't really influence that. He used his peerage members to try and stall for time while his House Trait did its part, he had long since eaten the snake given to him by Ophis and he was a genius on using the influencing aspect of the Desire house trait.

But, the influence never took effect. The reason was two, first that Fabio was far too pure to be easily influenced by desires that are not born from his wish to protect, but most relevant was that his soul and energy were greater and of higher power than Diodora considerably. Thanks to that Diodora would take possibly an entire day with Fabio not trying to resist for the power of Desire.

Thus, the fight continued on.

* * *

**AN:**

**I know, this whole arc is taking a long time, but I only know how to take time with my work. I don't like to rush things along.**

**There will be between 3 to 4 more chapters before Fabio is back on the Church and I do a time-skip to CANON with me only highlighting what happened on the years until then.**


	21. Chapter 21

Kuroka could only stare in wonderment at what was going on. She knew the kid was strong, she could sense it from the moment she put her eyes on him, but the power she was seeing now completely shocked her.

He was dominating the fight completely, not only that he was doing so effortlesly and his only 'injury' so far was being caught offguard when he was worried about one of the enemies that got injured. His kindness shined through and was clear to see, but he was fighting an experienced devil of the Astaroth family. Diodora Astaroth is already about 70 years old, a child by devil's standards but still much older than Fabio, however the older devil was the one being pressured.

Not only that, Kuroka could see that the only reason as to why Fabio hasn't won on the last five minutes was because he refused to injury those peerage members in the slightest regardless of everything else.

'So, there ARE good people in this world after all. I guess mom was right, nyaa~~' Kuroka thought to herself as she saw Fabio continue fighting and protecting those he wanted. She felt some warmth in her chest and despite not having to, despite knowing that she would probably be better off going alone, she still moved into action. Her feet moving her forward she dashed to the conflict and started using her magic.

'If he doesn't want to injure them then I just need to ensure that they will not interfere.' Kuroka thought to herself, the thought of doing something good after all the death she caused made her happy inside. It was a chance, a true chance to make something good.

As she moved two magic circles appeared in her hands, for her to do what she did to her peerage and to survive the hunt against her she had practice tirelessly to master illusions and sleep spells from her Senjutsu, those two were extremely effective spells when someone was not paying attention to her and right now no one was.

A dark smoke started pouring out of one of the magic circles, no one noticing the smoke that would start sucking away the energy to stay awake from others as the second magic circle made it so that the smoke was invisible. She moved quickly, her eyes focused on Fabio to see if he was in any real danger as, if he was, she would stop playing 'nice' and actually go for the kill. If anyone here should do the dirty deed it is better than it is her, she was already stained after all.

The smoke started taking its toll, the peerage members started getting groggy and not long after one after another started falling down. With the pressure lessening Fabio focused more on Diodora, the older devil screamed in pain when he got punched in the face and the pain was not fully transferred away to his Rook.

"Y-You hit me! How dare you hit my fa-"

SLAP

Fabio, already pissed at Diodora, slapped him on the face this time. Two teeth flew out this time and Diodora was yelling in pain not much different from a little bitch.

"You like to injure others for your pleasure, right?" Fabio asked.

Before Diodora could say anything-

SLAP

"Damn you, how dare—"

A ringing thwap resounded off DIodora's face. It was soon followed by many more.

Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right—

"Stahp—!"

Diodora had always been the one who hit others, sometimes with his hands, sometimes with lashes, others with spiked paddles if he felt especially festy. Nobody had ever hit him. These few blows left him in tears.

He raised his hand to protect his face as he stumbled back in retreat.

His cheeks throbbed with pain, as though they had been scalded.

"Dah, dahh hyu! Howh dahhe hyu do hiss hoo meeeh!"

His swollen, reddened cheeks hurt whenever he spoke.

"Is there a problem?"

"Orhhh courrhh herr ihh! Ihiot! Hoo oo hyuu hink hai ahhm?!"

"Just another moron."

Fabio closed in on the retreating Diodora and with a thwap! he dealt out yet another resounding slap. There was no longer any teeth to spill out by this point but it did not really matter for Fabio.

He was NEVER this furious before, not even he knew what he would do when this furious.

"Hop ihh! Pleeehe hop ihh!"

Diodora covered his face like a child being struck by his parents.

Diodora liked using violence, but he had always used it on those weaker than him. Even if Fabio was a True Saint Diodora till thought that Fabio could not dare hit him, he was from a noble bloodline and the heir no less. His life was precious, his brother was one of the Four Great Satans and is a Super Devil, no one should EVER be able to hit him.

And yet, he was hit and smacked around like a little wimpy bitch by her pimp all the same.

Perhaps he had sensed Diodora's pathetic nature, but Fabio lost interest in beating him, thinking that continuing to do so would only make him dirty, and then he looked back to the girls. He could see the abuse marks throughout their bodies, older marks that were left from possibly years of intense abuse. Seeing them he shredded tears of sorrow.

"How tragic…"

Seeing that Fabio was not paying attention Diodora ran past him and started flying away.

"Youh ihiot!" Diodora fumed. Already sending an S.O.S. message to his brother to come rescue him, in his mind he could already imagine his brother killing that saint. 'No, killing him would not do. He must suffer one hundred lashes for every hit he gave to my handsome face! How dare that useless piece of meat to defy me? ME?!'

However, Diodora failed to notice in time as a gigantic figure appeared in front of him, Regulus Nemea jumped at him and with one bite took one of his wings and thew him to the ground again, ripping his wing then and there as Diodora yelled in anguish at the pain.

Not finding it enough Regulus came down from the air on top of Diodora, both his arms being broken by the impact as Regulus smiled in triumph and righteous fury. He had started to connect deeper with Fabio and could sense some of his emotions now, if Fabio didn't know how to react to the fury he was feeling then Regulus knew very well.

"Alright, I do not think there is anything else I need to ask of you, even death might be a mercy to you."

Fabio did not draw his sword or ready any sort of weapon, his demonic blade no longer in hand as he put it back on the pocket dimension. He simply walked up to Diodora in silence, like it was the most natural thing in the world. That nonchalance only served to frighten Diodora, because he knew Fabio actually would hurt him.

He did not like pain, it was not something that should have anything to do with him.

"Wahe! Wahe! Aih khen gihe hyu… uh… Aih khen gihe hyuu ha hot ohhh muhnehh!"

"...I do not quite understand what you are saying. I believe you are attempting to offer me something in exchange to no longer hurting you, am I correct? I see… not interested."

"Whah harr hyuu dhoing thihh?!"

What have I done to deserve this? Why do I have to suffer? Diodora finally got his message across to Fabio for the first time.

"...Do you not know, even after searching your heart?"

Diodora considered everything he had done until now. What had he done wrong? He had only did what he did, he was of noble birth and he did nothing that damaged that position. He was a good devil, in his own standards anyway.

Fabio sighed. He could see that Diodora still didn't think he did anything wrong, even with all the lives he ruined he acted like he did no wrong.

"...Really now?"

As he said that, Fabio savagely kicked Diodora in the gut and sent him flying as Regulus released him just in time to let that little shit fly away.

"So that is what they mean when they say that something is not worth keeping alive. Regulus, do to him as you will, I don't care anymore." Fabio said as he moved away, Diodora pucked som blood before Regulus stepped on him again, this time the golden lion put just enough pressure and in just the right way.

CRACK

Diodora's spine cracked, he no longer could walk for the rest of his life and neither could he feel anything down there, the lion knew exactly how much pressure to put to have this effect.

Diodora cried in pain and could only watch as Fabio didn't even bother looking at him anymore, he instead touched the ground and the trees around started moving slightly, the bodies of all the peerage members were brought together closer to Fabio who had a sad face as he looked at them.

"You poor children, let me heal your pain and heal your wounds. You all deserve to rest and to be whole again." He said in a calming and almost celestial voice as he took out the Sephiroth Graal, he started the process of healing them with all he had, his focus was entirely on this as the light was released from his entire being while the Graal released its energy and water to cover them.

One by one the many injuries, old and new, were eliminated, their bodies recovered, but their minds and souls were another matter entirely. Of the 14 of them only four seemed to have anything left to recover as the rest was so utterly tainted and warped that it was already useless to even try. And Fabio tried, he did all he could without any hesitation even as his soul started to weaken and he felt like when he tried to bring someone back to life, he still tried. He eliminated to distortions and taints while trying his best to kep them alive, to make them go back to being themselves again.

However, all he got was a single small voice in answer to his desperate tentative to save them.

'Let us die, we want peace.'

As he heard that Fabio could no longer continue and he felt his consciousness waver, he could not be sure what was real and what wasn't anymore as he could not understand what those ten girls he failed to save meant by death being peace.

And, at this moment when four of them awakened again while the other ten simply passed away completely as their souls dispersed away peacefully, smiles surging on their faces as Fabio cried due to failing again when he swore not long ago that he would save everyone, a flash of green light appeared.

From the flash, a person with spiky green hair and an extremely imposing power came out of it. Fabio, even closer to being passed out than anything else, sensed how this person was dangerous and turned to Regulus.

"Take them all and go! I will stall them!" He said and despite his reluctance, Regulus obeyed, regardless of his status as familiar he knew he was Fabio's Longinus and he had to obey. Besides he knew well enough that there was no way that Ajuka would actually kill Fabio, he was not stupid enough to do so.

And so Regulus moved faster than Ajuka could understand what was going on and took the four still alive girls and Kuroka away from there.

Fabio only stood there protectively before the direction they ran away, in one hand a demonic blade, on the other a holy blade, and ready to use Over Soul if necessary.

FWOSH

However, before he could react, Ajuka was already behind him and Fabio was on the ground and passed out by a chop to the back of the neck.

Ajuka sighed, on one side he has found the Saint the church was all but marching on the Underworld to find, on another his brother had just lost his entire peerage and was severely injured. He could only shake his head, perhaps it would be better to banish his brother from the clan already as, otherwise, the Saint might make the Church and Heaven march on the Underworld by sheer charisma and a whole new Great War might happen. All because his brother could not keep it on his pants.

Oh, Ajuka knew perfectly well that his brother was... unique, but he always hoped he would not aim TOO high, at someone who would be too noticeable, but to be noted by the Saint, that was not good. And with the Saint definitely not being allowed to die so as to 'silence' him, well it was not quite that hard of a question of what to do.

"... At least cousin Zenki would be a good heir to the family." he sighed, he was never one to care much for his family as they only really cared about using him, but they were still family (even if he was disgusted a bit by that fact) so banishing Diodora would still hurt him. But between this and risking war, yeah the answer was decided quickly enough.

* * *

Regulus ran with all his might, he had to put these five somewhere safe before going back. He was Fabio's Longinus now, he has to make sure he is safe. As he was flying he was desperate to find somewhere safe, he needed to find somewhere where there would be no chance of the devils finding them.

One place came to mind, it was not too far away from this place and, with his speed, he should be able to get there soon enough.

He was going to the territory of the Grigory.

Regulus knew a lot of the world thanks to his previous master and one of the things he knew for a fact is that Grigory wouldn't deny him if he were to accept going there later for some experiments, Azazel was a fanatic and would not deny that.

However, one minute later he ended up facing a problem, said problem was that there was someone in his path, or more precisely a little girl with long black hair on a ponytail flying towards him from the direction of Grigory.

He noticed that she had black feathers for wings so he knew she was a fallen angel, this was a chance to talk to one of them even if only a minute faster.

He stopped in front of her and was about to open his huge jaw to talk when-

"Excuse me, have you seen a cute boy around here? He has blond hair, beautiful eyes, and is human, I really need to look for him." She said and Regulus' fur stood on end. This girl looked to be looking for his master, Regulus got extremely warry of her instantly.

"_... And what is he to you?_" Regulus asked after a while. The girl's face shined a tad pinker as she touched her face embarrassedly before talking.

"Me? I am his friend (_and possibly future girlfriend_) Himejima Akeno. I am trying to find him to make sure he is safe." She said and, despite himself and his warines, Regulus sensed that she was being honest. One did not live for thousands of years without being able to tell truth from lies.

And thus Regulus talked to Akeno and the two darted to Grigory, they had to talk there as they needed to put those girls who were still passed out and discuss what to do about Fabio's circumstances as a prisoner for the Satans.

* * *

Two days later Sairaorg was back looking for Fabio. He had talked with his female friend Kuisha and she agreed to help him in taking Fabio away from there. He was grateful for that and they agreed that as soon as Sairaorg managed to retrieve his status as heir to house Bael he would make her his Queen.

Strangely enough, Kuisha started talking about wedding dresses not long after but those talks went way over his head, he could not understand them at all. He was much too worried about getting stronger, he wants to be the very best like no one ever was.

The two moved to where Fabio should be but he was not there. Sairaorg got a bit afraid that something might have had happened when a golem appeared and pointed him into the direction to go. He was not sure of that but there was little option but to go there.

He moved in that direction and before long he ran and ran, fighting some beasts when they apppeared, until he found a clearing. There he looked around for where Fabio might be when a mighty dragon cry could be heard. Sairaorg looked up and was frozen in shock as a gigantic blue dragon appeared before him.

"Why are you here, little bat?" The dragon asked.

Sairaorg could sense that Kuisha was afraid so he put her behind his back before talking.

"I am here looking for my friend. He is a human who goes by the name Fabio." He said.

The dragon looked at him up and down before nodding.

"I know of him, he made a small cave for himself on MY mountain. Normally I would have killed anyone who did such a thing but I could see that he was not trying to insult me so I left him be. He already left by the way, sorry little bat but your friend might be on another mountain. And yes, this is a Mario reference." The dragon suckled to herself at that point.

Sairaorg clenched his fists but sighed. He knew that even if he wanted to follow Fabio it would be a near impossible thing considering how versatile his magic is and how he was paranoid following him would be too hard and cause more problems than solutions.

"Humm... You are interesting, young devil. I am a bit bored right now so would you like to learn a thing or two with me, the Chaos Dragon king Tiamat?" The dragon said as she transformed into a beautiful woman with long blue hair and a beautiful appearance.

Sairaorg smiled before saying.

"Thanks for the offer but I have to go right now. Sorry." He said and wanted to sign for Kuisha to make a Hole to get them the hell away from there.

Tiamat was someone who was known for not being able to hold back and not wanting to do so either. Training with her when you were not at least a Ultimate Class devil is asking to suffer and likely die.

However, before he could get away, Tiamat appeared in front of him and smirked.

"Well, your thoughts are not considered so, DODGE!"

And pain that would become normal for Sairaorg started.

* * *

**AN:**

**Two more chapters to end this arc.**

**In case you are wondering, yes the last part was a DBZ Abridged reference.**

**I am thinking on Sairaorg learning Dragon Magic, I need there to be other characters that are as strong as Fabio later on after all.**

**Anyway, Follow, Favorite, and please Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Fabio's P.O.V.

Opening my eyes I see a scenery I was accustomed to from my past. It was the inside of the Sephiroth Graal, but it was a bit different now.

Before this place was filled with a certain vibrancy and life even if it looked empty, but it looked strange and somewhat incomplete now that I think about it and compare it with what I have around me now.

Now, it seems like it is how it should be. There is a certain something to the area, like a great truth or something like that, a sense of calm and vibrancy that doesn't contradict one another but instead complement each other.

It is this strange feeling that is hard to explain, but this is what I sense as I look around here.

_**"It is better, wouldn't you say Onii-chan?!" **_Ino said as she appeared beside me. Her face with a large smile as she looked around. _**"Now that sister is finally ready this place finally reached the form it should have. A true perfect existence, if I do say so myself. We are the masterpiece of our father and it's highest achievement beside the Heaven's system after all, how could we not be at least this amazing?"**_

After Ino said that I nodded, even if I don't know if what she said is true or not. She does like to brag a bit too much.

_**"Please, don't consider what my sister says as the absolute."**_ A more gentle and peaceful voice, not having any of the energy that Ino's voice has but with such gentleness and a sense of softness that can melt any heart, said. _**"She is just excited, that is all.**_"

I turn to look at the person who just spoke, and I have to admit that she is quite pretty. She wears an entirely white dress: a simple frilled one underneath and an overdress on top, with a bow on the back that billows out at the end while it laces up the front with white string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up. She wears powder-blue roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She wears white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and black string around her right wrist. In the anime, she wears two separate black strings that are tied to each of her wrists. Her face is quite delicate and framed well by her long white hair that reaches up to her waist, she has purple eyes that shine with malice, calmness, and many other emotions depending on how you see them.

Overall, she looks like a white-version of a gothic lolita.

"... Are you the representation of Death of the Sephiroth Graal?" I asked.

_**"Yes, Onii-sama. Or would you rather I call you master, for me either is fine." **_She said.

"Honestly speaking I don't like being called master. I don't want others to be under me or act like my subbordinates. I just want to be friends with others, so you can call me by name or any other way you desire." I said with a gentle smile and she nodded, her face twisting slightly in a slight smile.

_**"I understand, Onii-sama." **_She said. _**"And about my name, can you give me one like you did to my sister?"**_

"Well, it is only fair." I said as I scratched the back of my head. Honestly speaking she doesn't actually look as bad as I feared she would be like and if she is not doing anything bad I can't treat her badly. It is not her fault that she represents something bad. Now, what name to give her... oh, that should work. "How about Shi? As in Death in Japanese, but it still sounds quite cute and rolls out of the tongue quite easily."

_**"... Shi. Shi, huh? My name is Shi, yes that should work. From now one you can call me Shi, Onii-sama." **_She said and despite the fact she should have been terrifying I could only think of her as cute. _**"Onii-sama, now that I am here I must tell you something very important." **_

I look at her confused as she moved to in front of me.

HEAD CHOP

She head choped me with quite a bit of strength.

"Ouch." I said and crouched down, the strength of her blow shouldn't have hurt me but it did anyway.

_**"Onii-sama, you are an idiot. Why do you keep thinking that death in itself is bad?"**_She said and pouted slightly. _**"Do you really dislike me so much? Death is not a bad thing, it is just as important as life.**_

_**"Just not as cute." **_Ino said on the side and Shi looks at her with a stoic expression while Ino laughs.

Shi coughs on her hand before continuing.

_**"As we will be locked here for a while until I finish being ready I will teach you everything you need to know about Death. You will see, it is not nearly as bad as you imagine right now."**_ She said but before I could ask about what was going on outside (I am worried about what happened to everyone else) she continued. _**"And about the others, don't worry too much. They are not dead, I can tell as much easily, and they are all on their way to the Grigory considering the memories I gleaned from some bugs who died from that area. Now, let's start the course on Death and why it is NOT evil."**_

And so she began explaining to me about Death, what it means, about spirits, about many things, and some things I didn't originally understood about Life was starting to make a whole lot of sense.

* * *

As she taught me I immersed myself in the knowledge she was giving me, of how Death is simply inevitable, of how everything ends with it and how despite this Death doesn't realy mean the end of everything. Where death happens a new life can emerge and how Death can relieve some from their suffering.

I saw images as she spoke, not of the suffering that can lead to Death but of how death is like. Of how everything someone values stop mattering after death but the lives left behind connects even to those who died before in its own way.

I can understand now better about how resurrection works, I am even confident I'd be able to resurrect someone without nearly as big a blacklash as before.

As the knowledge over death surged in my mind I started creating some ideas about how Life and Death work in unison, but my understanding of it is still just beginning. I think that with time I might be able to create an attack that endlessly grow stronger while also decaying and bringing an end to all defenses, an unstopable attack if used against anyone who is not overwhelminglt stronger than me. Not that I can use this right now, I am not yet strong enough nor my understanding are deep enough. I need to experience more of the world and get stronger before I can properly use such powers. Perhaps, if I can understand them more deeply, I may even have a chance of rebirth after death, I am not sure if I will ever be capable of it but if I can I can well imagine that my talents would increase again as my new life's talent and this life's talent would be added together.

This, however, is just a hypothesis. I am not yet sure if it is even possible or what effect it would have with the Sephiroth Graal, but it is interesting to think about nonetheless.

* * *

3 Months Later

_**"It is time now, Onii-sama. I finished my development, your soul is now much stronger than any human ever had before, and you can leave now and return to the outside world."**_ Shi said and I nodded with a more calm and steady face than before.

This time I learned a lot, I understand death in a much deeper level and while I don't like it any more than I did before now I will no longer feel repulsed by it. Death is merely the prelude and the epilogue of life, a natural part of nature and everything.

"Thank you for teaching me, Shi." I said with a smile, she smiled back slightly as well.

I was about to get up when-

HUG

Ino, who has been quiet this entire time, hugged me from behind.

_**"ONII-CHAN! I did it, I finally did it!"**_ She said excitedly, I looked at her as she pulled back and some things appeared before me. They were chess-pieces all in white and with a golden sheen to them. **_"I finally managed to create this! My very own improved version of the Evil Piece system of the devils, I will call it Perfect Piece System! Because, of course, I am perfect! Gahahahaha-"_**

SMACK

_**"Don't speak too much nonsense."**_ Shi said, Ino already on the ground after getting smacked on the back of the head by Shi.

I petted Ino's head as I saw this, she looked up at me and beamed a smile.

"Ino, I know you are amazing but you shouldn't call yourself perfect. Life, by itself, is never perfect and perfection is just another way of saying stagnation." I said, this is something I understood from my comprehension of Life and Death.

Life, by itself, is amazing, vibrant, full of energy and possibilities, but if there is no end in sight it leads to stagnation, to stop the improvements, the possibilities are exhausted, and only by death and the subsequent growth of a new life new possibilities can arise. Food, that is so important to Life, is created by the Death of others, but that in itself is not wrong or bad. It is just part of the whole.

As I think of all that I truly feel that something deep down in me truly changed. I am not sad about it, it just means I matured as I came to understand how fleeting life is, how easily it can be extinguished, and how precious it is and how death should not be feared.

_**"... Fine, I can understand what you mean, Onii-chan. I am just superior, splendid, elegant, stunning, and super Ino! Who else beside me can make this?!"**_I promptly ignored her boasting as I instead focus on the briefcase made of wood where the chess-pieces were located. Sensing my doubts Ino explained to me all about these Perfect Pieces, they are honestly impressive and I am glad to have them, but I have to wonder.

"Why are there three pawns and the two bishops missing?"

_**"Well, that is because I could only produce a full set, the girls who suffered before under the hands of that afront to life itself, something I can say for certain, took three pawns and a bishop while the other was to Kuroka. It was when I had the idea of creating the system and it was also the best way to change her race considering that the Evil Piece has the main function of 'contaminating' a person's soul and body with Devil traits, even if I were to change her she would simply bounce back into being a devil if the Evil Piece was inside her. You can think of her and those four girls as part of your peerage."**_

... Well, she did what was right, even if I would have liked if she had told me beforehand before binding Kuroka and those four girls to me. But, she did think things through so I can't be mad at her.

_**"Wasn't it just because you wanted to show off that you did that?" **_Shi asked in a deadpan voice and Ino put a finger on her hand as if she to tell her sister to shut up.

I look at her and Ino looks sheepish before looking at her pulse as if there was a watch there.

_**"Would you look at that, it is so late. I gotta go. Bye!"**_ After saying this Ino bolted away and I could only hold my glare for a second more before sighing.

There is no point in being too nervous about this sort of thing, I cannot change what has been done anyway and I can only move forward and make sure none of those five have any more misery or sadness in their lives.

This is what I can do, and what I will do for them.

* * *

Lights suddenly flashed before my eyes as I opened them. I could see that this place was all white and as I look around I realize that this is a hospital, there are no nurses around but there are some patients here.

I can sense that some of them have quite a bit of life in them, but they are all on a coma for different reasons, some of them however are only locked inside their bodies, their death long since present but machines are keeping them alive forcefully and making them suffer a life that is not a life and a death that is not a death.

This is far too sad, completely unacceptable for me as well. Without doubting myself I move to each bed, to those who were closer to death than life, that the soul has long since left this life but be locked inside their bodies, I asked their souls if they wanted to live or not, those who wanted to live like that I left be, those who wanted peace were given peace.

I know that many would disapprove of what I am doing, but I still desire to save everyone and if for someone salvation is death then so be it.

To the others who are not in that condition that some would call vegetating I healed them promptly, they wouldn't instantly wake up since it takes some time for the mind to realize that they are well again but they will recover soon enough regardless.

One of those here, however, is a bit of a special case.

"Interesting." I said as I move beside a girl with long light purple hair and looks in her teens to late teens, she looks quite delicate and I can sense immense power on her. I healed her body easily enough but she wouldn't wake up with only that, as she has a sacred gear in her that is mutating. It is incredibly powerful, but it is still changing and should take a while until it is complete.

'Can I accelerate it?' I asked Ino and Shi about it.

_**'Yeah, I can work something for it. It should cut the time needed for about half or so, but to think a normal sacred gear would evolve to have a power equivalent to a High-Tier Longinus, it is surprising.'**_ Ino said.

_**'Not that it matters, as we are now we already are above the other High-Tier Longinus anyway.'**_ Shi said dismissively in a cold tone.

I can't say if the Sephiroth Graal really is that strong, but it is amazing anyway so I won't comment on it. Anyway, I left the effects of the Graal to enter the girl, the soul being formed on the sacred gear inside this girl was stabilized and strengthened quite thoroughly.

"Now this is surprising." A laid back voice said from the left and I quickly moved to defend myself, within a moment I sensed that I couldn't feel either my demonic or holy swords but I did not stop, instead I filled my left hand with the power of Death while on my right hand I was ready to release any spell from it, it is just a shame that this isn't on the ground level or I would be able to grow the plants to attack whoever was against me.

Only after this was done did I notice the person before me. He is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee, he is wearing a blue yukata and his face is clearly amused and interested at what I am doing.

"Well, this is a surprise for us too. He was in a coma for three months, stoping the start of a Great War for this long was not easy." A man with long crimson hair said as he entered next.

"Yeah, yeah, it was difficult." Another person entered and this one I recognized.

"Serafall-sama!" I said as the newest person, she is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes, she is also wearing a magic girl uniform that makes it easy to recognize her.

"Oh, did you heard of me before? Was it from my show?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Nope, I heard of you from Gabriel-sama. She told me that you two are besties and that you are very kind even if a bit mean spirited, small in many ways, and can be mean to her despite Gabriel-sama only wanting you two to get along." I said and Serafall's eyes twitched.

"... Small in many ways?" She asked more to herself than anything else before making to leave only for the red-haired man to hold her. "Let me go, this is a battle I must have! I will not let that wench to speak such nonsense unpunished, how can I call myself a heroine of justice otherwise?"

"Calm down, Serafall. This is not the time for these sort of thoughts." The red haired man said before speaking to me. "Hello, I am glad to see you awake. My name is Syrzechs Lucifer, one of the Maou. The one I am holding here is Serafall Leviathan and the man beside me is Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels."

"Hello." I said and before I could really react Azazel was before me, looking me up and down with a grim as he touched me all over.

"Interesting, very, very, interesting. You may be just as unique, no, even more unique than my pupil. Hey kid, what about changing sides and come to the Grigory? We have hot chicks that would be swarming you in no time and you would still be able to do good things out there." Azazel said and I quickly shook my head.

"Sorry, but no. I am a member of the church, I won't change to the Grigory just like that." I said, and it was true.

"Well, how about a study period in our school then? We have much more advanced technology to help with sacred gear users and you would definetly fit in well on our institution. We don't really demand those in our school to be members of the Grigory and it might help you in figuring out how to more efficiently control your sacred gear. I'd even promise that in at most a year you'd be able to use Balance Breaker with your Sephiroth Graal and Regulus Nemea."

"... How do you know of Regulus? Also, where am I exactly and what happened?" I asked.

"You are on Lilith, the capital city of the Devil territory, you are currently in our best hospital. After you entered your coma we wanted to take you back to Earth but due to how sensitive your soul was at that point we couldn't risk the travel between dimensions as that leaves a small impact on a person's soul, minuscule to be counted under any regular circumstances but possibly dangerous under yours. We already informed Heaven and the Church about your circumstances and they wait for your return as soon as possible and without delays." Syrzechs said.

"Your friends are okay, they ended up meeting the daughter of a friend of mine and they went to the Grigory together to recover. There they were informed of your circumstances and will return here as soon as you are ready to leave back to earth. I gotta say, talking and examining a Longinus given life like that was quite an excellent thing for my research and thanks to the chaos you created by being here on the Underworld a massacre was avoided for the most part." Azazel said.

"... A massacre?" I asked.

This time the devils fidgeted a bit as they went to answer.

"Yes, you see, after young Kuroka killed her entire peerage there was quite some devils who wanted to go and kill all Nekomata in the Underworld for fear that they might do the same, but thanks to your presence and the search for you the actual numbers of devils doing any killing was diminished quite a bit and as the house who moved against you on the first place was the same as Kuroka's we were already investigating them. It didn't take long for us to find hard evidence of what her former master put her through and while she still is a Stray Devil there is no more worry that her race could end up doing the same unless pushed to the extremes, which anyone would probably do anyway, so the actual number of deaths of the Nekomatas was about 5% or less instead of the extermination it could have been."

I still could not help but shed some tears at the news of so many deaths and how much worst it would have been if not for these coincidences. I might accept death better now, not hate it as well, but that doesn't mean I would accept meaningless slaughter for no reason (or any reason either, innocents should never be hurt in my opinion).

"Hey kid, it was not THAT terrible. Yes, it was bad enough, but at least the race will not suffer anymore and you can go home now." Azazel said as the two Maou nodded.

"... Not yet." I said. "I, I need to speak with a devil called Mephistopheles. I have a message for him, I swore I would give him the message so I have to go see him." I said and everyone else in the room stood quiet for a moment before Gabi-tan's best friend came to me.

"That will be hard, very hard." She said and only now that she is closer did I notice something.

"Hey, are you dressed like a mahou shoujo? That is so cute and cool, if I were a girl I too would like to dress up like one." I said with a smile, and it was true. I like to put on the appearance of anime characters on my spare time, most of the times I make the clothes via magic but for some I go a step further and change my physical appearance as well.

"... Syrzechs." Serafall said.

"What?"

"Can we keep him? Pretty please with a kiss on top?" She said and Syrzechs facepalmed.

"... No, no we cannot do that Serafall." He said with a tired sigh. Serafall pouted.

"Buuhh, you never let me have my way. You don't even call me Levi-tan at all!" She said.

"... Why doesn't he call you Levi-tan? Isn't it a cute nickname? It does sound cute." I said, and it is pure truth. I even tilted my head as I asked that and, for some strange reason, Serafall looked like I pierced her heart somehow.

"T-Th-That is no fair! Don't challenge my So-tan in cuteness, you cute thieving cat!" She yelled before running away in tears, but in her hands a camera that was taking pictures of me while running away.

... Weird woman, but she still doesn't sound like a bad person. The devils are not all as bad as I thought, even if some are like Diodora so I won't generalize the devils as good either.

"Well, that happened." Azazel said as he looked to where Serafall ran away, he then turned to me with a smirk. "But seriously, won't you consider coming to study in the school of Grigory? From what I saw just now I can assure you that you will have at least thirty girls running after you in at most a month's time."

"Does your school incentive sports in a way that both males and females compete together?" I asked, it makes sense since it could explain why he would say so many girls would run after me there. It would be because of a school-sponsored event no doubt, how else to explain such a phenomenon?

I mean, even in the natural world when a female is on heat there wouldn't be such a follow.

"Kid, don't change. Please, I can only think of how it will be like when you get older if you continue as you are." Azazel said before chickling much like Syrzechs was doing on the back. Azazel then turned to Syrzechs. "I think you should let him go. It would not take long and these sorts of honest and direct people are the type that doesn't take well a 'no'. He might just go regardless or return to the Underworld just t do that. WOuldn't it be better to send him there already and be done with it?"

"... Perhaps, but I will need someone to guard him." Syrzechs said.

"If it is for that you don't have to worry. My bodyguard would be more than happy to go there and I think he would like this chance to talk to the boy he speaks so highly of." Azazel said.

"Very well, but he will also have Grayfia as bodyguard." Syrzechs said before turning to me and explaining that in an hour we will be leaving to Mephistopheles' place. With that set, I will be able to go back home.

After that Regulus was returned to me as well as Kuroka, the four rescue girls didn't want to be on Devil Territory, they will be sent directly to earth from Grigory.


	23. Chapter 23

Fabio's P.O.V.

We were all ready to go. Both Kuroka and Regulus were on my shoulders, one on each, and beside me Grafya was in position to go just as Baraquiel was. I talked with Baraquiel and he is doing fine, according to him Shuri-san is not well as I did not do a good enough job when bringing her back before but he is thankful nonetheless that she is alive and I told him that the first chance possible I will go and see if I can fix whatever is not working for her now.

"Are we all ready?" Grafya asked and I nodded while Baraquiel nodded as well, getting just a bit closer to me for protection.

Seeing this Grafya nodded and activated the teleportation circle, a flash of light later and we no longer were in the Devil's Capital Lilith but instead were in front of Grazauberer, a gigantic castle with pristine white walls, many activated defense magic arrays, and is currently on fire as hundreds of wizards rain attacks at them.

.

..

... Is it just me or is there something wrong with this?

* * *

_Half an Hour Ago_

_3° Person's P.O.V._

In the chairman's office Mephisto Pheles was enjoying a cup of his favorite tea while his best disciple was practicing her transfiguration magic in front of him. Lavinia Reni was the user of one of the Longinus, the _Absolute Demise_, an avatar type Longinus that could manipulate ice to a truly amazing level, but that was not why Mephisto liked her. She might be young but she was extremely diligent, came from an impeccable bloodline of magic users, had amazing natural talent to both learn spells and the power to use them, and most importantly was not vain about any of her gifts. Not once did he heard of her acting haughty as most other kids and even adults would if they had even half of the gifts she possesses.

Truly, he was like a proud grandfather right now as he saw Lavinia turn a stone into a duck before turning it into a spoon all using just her own magic and not any magic artifact to help her along.

"Dear, I think we could try another spell now. How about septumsem-"

Just as Mephisto was about to start an explanation of a new spell to his disciple alarms started ringing all around the place. As soon as the alarms started Mephisto's relaxed expression changed quickly.

Standing up he activated the defensive mechanisms of the school and felt something approach him. He sent out a magic shield just in time as purple flames impacted his office. When the torrent of fire stopped Mephisto glared as a woman in a dress more fitting to a ball dance stood before him, she was quite old with many wrinkles on her face but the malice in her eyes was unmistakable and Mephisto scowled as he saw her. A sentiment mirroed by his disciple when she saw the girl beside the old woman, the younger girl had black short hair adorned with many ribbons and a gothic lolita dress to boot. The two disciples have met before and they hated one another with a passion from almost the first few words they talked.

"Augusta." Mephisto spoke as if he spat the name, such was the disgust the devil felt towards the old woman. Her and her teachings was truly evil, he had once seen the results of one of the rituals she had used to increase the power of her soul so as to bind the Longinus Incinerate Anthem to herself, the result was Salen and all the death that happened there. She was also responsible for so many tragedies due to her bloody rituals that Mephisto could only look at her as something to be dispised.

Not that Augusta liked Mephisto anyway, she actually hated him just as much since he was a leading figure of the magician association despite not being human and was the main force moving against the reforms she wanted in the association. She only wanted to make the association see that human and inhuman sacrifices to energize some rituals were better and faster than slowly train the practitioners, all for the sake of the magic users reach greater heights.

"Well, well, well, I can see you are rather well today, you overgrown bat. Your school is so lovely right now, so many students while my own is so small by comparison, that doesn't seem far now, does it? When my school has created just as strong mages as yours, if not stronger." Augusta said and Mephisto spat at that.

"Ha, cheap magicians that depend on taking power from others to improve and only know half a dozen spells can't hope to match my own and you know that, you arrogant sack of old bones."

"Humph, you say that but I disagree. I actually always wanted to prove just that, and with my new patron, I have just enough to prove you how wrong you really are."

"Heh, you think I will let whatever it is you are planning to happen so easily?" Mephisto asked as his powers flared, the ground beneath his cracked as ten magic circles appeared around him and were set to fire when he suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked on in horror as his body freezes and begining to petrify.

"Hahahaha, you old fool, did you really think I wouldn't come prepared to deal with you? I have obtained this little bit here just to seal you away while I destroy everything you love right in front of your eyes." She says as she moves her hand to before her, there was nothing there but the space began to shiver as an illusion there was broken and an eye appeared in her hands.

It was one of Medusa's two eyes, an eye of petrification.

Mephisto focused his magic and power to stop the process but he could not fully stop it, he was irritated as this one mistake might cost him the lives of his two thousand students. Beside him Levinia fell for the same trick, being petrified almost instantly but her Sacred Gear activated and stood near her to defend in case anyone were to try and injure Lavinia, the effects of petrification would only at most last three hours after all so the sacred gear chose to stand guard. Meanwhile, Mephisto focused what he could in activating all possible defense mechanisms and sent out an S.O.S. to the Devils, he hated to owe anyone anything but his pride could not match his care for his students.

However, the words Augusta said next really sent ice down his spine.

"If you are trying to send for help, don't bother. I already set up anti-communication wards and any magic message is completely stopped coming in or out. There are also anti-teleportation wards of people trying to escape from here, only me or my dear disciple here can break them." She said and laughed as she began raining down holy fire from her Longinus, her disciples starting to fight with the mages of Grazabeur and the two sides began to battle.

Spells flew from both sides, fire giants made of pure magic smashed into the walls while water phoenixes tried to stop it, but the fight was clearly not on the side of the defenders as Walburga went a tad insane while launching a giant thunder bolt at anywhere that the defending mages tried to position themselves and, when there was too strong a defense there, she would create rocks and let them fall from the sky as a precaution against a well-mounted defense, and because she enjoyed the sound that bones make when being crushed.

"Oh, this delightful orchestra of death really is magnificent. I never tire of it, the feeling of people dying due to a wave of my hand, teacher was right. Being a magician is amazing in all levels!" Walburga said while raining down fire from the sky at any mage she could. She might be relatively young but she went through most dark rituals she could and now was second only to Augusta in magic and power.

She was laughing as she started her own personal brand of magic she developed, releasing hundreds of threads made of magic she would implant them into others magic circles and redirect them, making sure that the enemy mages would end up in disarray as misfires and friendly fire started happening around. It was a cheap copy of Ajuka's ability but it was still formidable nonetheless.

Death was increasing and spreading in droves on this place while Mephisto clenched his fists in anger like he rarely ever shown or felt before. He was trying his hardest to break free and save his disciples but nothing seemed to work.

BOOM

A sonic boom was heard from the outer layers of the school at this point as a shadow moved much too fast. It was Fabio showcasing just what sort of speed he could reach when going all out without fear to injure others, one look and he could tell who was the bad person here after all and none of them seemed to be here against their will.

At the start Augusta did not pay any attention to Fabio's presence, he was just one after all and hardly could hope to trouble her as her plan was going so well, but when he approached the school and more importantly her she felt a bad premonition.

Incinerate Anthem began trying to leave her.

She furrowed her brows and tried harder to keep it with her, it trying to escape more as Fabio approached as if a metal approached by a magnet, and she could not have that.

"Stop him, kill that boy!" She yelled at her disciples just as they were about to break through the final few lines of defense and kill all the disciples of Mephisto.

Before they could, however, two more people made their presence known as Baraquiel and Grayfia began to act. Neither knew exactly what was going on, but they had the responsibility of guarding Fabio and that is what they would do.

Grayfia hit those who reached him from the left with her Power of Annihilation, a power above the power of destruction in intensity. No one could reach from that side.

Baraquiel used Holy lightning to eliminate anyone who came from the right as he moved along. He might be a bit inferior to Graifia, but no one could say he was weak by any means and he was showing this easily in this moment.

However, the fact that Fabio was the one to face the front was not to be underestimated. He would not use his magic for this, he only used his fists as he covered them in the power of Death, killing off any and all magic defense in front of him.

The power of Death, the ability to bring an end to things. Be it physical or magical in nature all can be destroyed by death.

It was simple and also terrifying in application, Fabio could understand how when someone without any defense and with a weak soul would definetly suffer if presented by it and forced to understand. Even he, with all his strong soul that was most likely the strongest soul a human has ever had and learning about Death properly, still suffered large headaches when learning of it and he was far from mastering it.

Ino and Shi theorized that compared with other Longinus they might not be nearly as easy to use or master but in the way they were and if Fabio could fully master Life and Death it would be enough for him to be amongst the strongest in the world and be able to slay Gods without needing to resurrect others to do it for him.

So, for the enemies in front of him, it was more than enough.

Walburga clicked her tongue in irritation as she could see that Fabio was not using any magic, he was just that fast and strong regardless. Without him using magic she could not use her specialty on him and that sort of thing irritates her as she looks unable to do anything in front of her master and that was just terrible for all sorts of reasons ranging from pride to fear of physical and mental pain.

She launched herself at him, in her hands dark clouds crackled with lightning as she created a storm in her hands. When she was closing in on him she released the storm in front of her to push Fabio back or destroy him, but he pushed his hands forward at the same time. Dark energy sprang from it and created a wall that killed off all the impact of the storm, but it was not quite enough as some of the thunder went through it and Fabio's hands started getting injured.

'I guess Death really is not easy to use.' Fabio thought as he saw this. His time understanding Death was not nearly as long as he would have liked and he still has a lot of room to grow in it, besides the fact that using Death had the problem of destroying cells of his body. Nothing that rest and time to recover couldn't deal with, but troublesome nonetheless for in combat.

Fabio chose to use it because of how good it was in dealing with low-level magic as it could easily power-through it all but, against stronger magic, it took more to work and it would have a backlash.

Seeing this Walburga smirked, believing herself victorious, only to get an attack reach her, a blue flame in the form of a bean of power, breaking through what was left of her spell and launching her one whole kilometer away with tattered clothes and burns throughout her body despite her magic resistance.

"_Sokatsui _(Blue Fire, Crash Down!)" Fabio said as he lowered his hand, taking out two swords. His holy and demonic blades were wielded masterfully and he hacked and slashed at anything in his path.

He hacked at mage after mage, not killing anyone but making sure they stayed down.

He has reached a decision after learning more of Death and Life. Death was not something to be avoided no matter what but life was still precious beyond descryption, as such he would not beat himself if he were to kill someone but he would try and not to kill as much as possible.

In other words, beat everyone to an inch of his life.

And that is what he proceeded to do. The pleas for mercy were met with cold steel as he made sure not to kill those who pleaded, but they would not be having any other mercy in all honesty.

Seeing this Augusta had to act. Putting power to control on her Longinus she started attacking Fabio, making sure not to use the Longinus that was clearly reacting to Fabio for fear of it jumping ship during an attack to go to Fabio and staying there.

However, she did not consider quite well the fact that d,espite her being Ultimate-class approaching Maou-Class, there were two helpers of Fabio she didn't recognize due to the sudden chaos.

Both being very much in the Maou-class and being much more experienced and focused than her.

And considering Augusta had her focus divided between keeping power to lock Mephisto, making her Longinus continue being hers, and attacking at the same time... Yeah.

So, it really was no surprise when her attack did not manage to even reach Fabio as Grafya blocked the attack with considerable ease and Baraquiel, in rage due to the attack against Fabio who he owed so much for, launched a holy lightning with all his might. Power enough to kill even a God raced at Augusta whose instincts made put her all in defense, releasing her focus on keeping her Longinus and on keeping Mephisto sealed.

As she was pushed back and felt herself become a bit toasty Augusta sensed her connection with her Longinus to be broken then and there.

As this happened her soul shook, that caused her to fully lose the control she had over the eye of Medusa, without any control to power it up or make it work the effect vanished almost instantly over Mephisto (not Lavinia as she was weaker and did not manage nearly as much resistance against the effect and thus needed a bit more time to break through her petrification).

Augusta cursed, she had completely and utterly lost now and she could see that clear as day. One did not grow as old as she did and still not know when it is time to cut their losses and just leave.

Honor? Pride? Is that to eat?

Not waiting or even carrying if anyone was following her she bolted away from there, but before she sent a glare at Fabio and yelled.

"Just you wait, you accursed brat. I will find all you love and destroy it before your eyes, make you desire death and not grant it to you! I swear this!"

Mephisto wanted to follow her, but he could see that many disciples of his were still in danger due to wounds and he could not be sure if Fabio's group would not do anything or whatnot, especially considering that Baraquiel was there and he was a fallen.

For Fabio's part he just looked bemused when the purple flames hushed at him but he felt no danger whatsoever. He was about to bolt to stop Augusta when Ino and Shi yelled at him.

_'Fabio, you must stay and bound with Incinerate Anthem now, or else it might go and bound to that woman again. Just let it come to you and it will connect with your soul, let it and it should be fine.'_ The two said to him and despite wanting to go to Augusta he could see their point. If this Longinus went back to her it would only mean that she was that much stronger than she was now that she didn't have the Longinus.

In the end he let it bound to him, much to the shock of everyone watching due to how smooth it went despite Fabio already having two Longinus bounded to him.

'... Definetly not taking him to a visit at Grigory no matter how much Akeno asks for it, Azazel might kidnap him if I do regardless of everything if he is presented with a chance to see someone with three Longinus at once.' Baraquiel thought to himself, and he was not wrong.

* * *

**AN:**

**... I rushed it, and next chapter will be a time-skip as I just want to go to CANON already. I am bored of infancy chapters.**

**Many things will be explained in the next chapter about what happened after this and in the years between this point and CANON. Let's just say that many things of CANON will change one way or another and the end result will be interesting.**

**Also, I am improving the vilains all over to make them actual challenges otherwise by CANON Fabio would be able to squish Kokabiel with two fingers tops. I mean, some of them like Kokabiel should be at the level they could be said to be strategic weapons in war, but really lacked that certain something to make them really powerful.**


	24. Chapter 24

After everything was settled Fabio managed to have a talk with Mephisto. The older devil was clearly distressed with the news of the passing of a trusted subordinate, that on top of the destruction caused by the attack was enough to make him very troubled. Fabio, seeing this, decided to give a hand by using his Graal to heal all the injured quickly, his control over Life helping him immensely on that and thanks to his new understandings regarding Death he could sense where the ones who were close to dying were, so the rescue operations worked splendidly well and soon most of those who could be saved were properly saved.

That made Mephisto feel much better, knowing that the work of his life was not destroyed just like that.

"Young one, I don't know how can I even express my thanks to you." Mephisto said and it was the Gods damn true. Fabio had pushed back the invasion, helped protect Mephisto's students, and helped to heal the injured as well as helping those who could have died.

"Don't worry, I just like to help." Fabio said and it was his truth. He was literally a Saint, being good and liking to help was part of the course.

"Even so..." Mephisto felt troubled as he could not see what he could do about all this. Just not doing anything to thank him left a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth but he could not see what he could-

Oh, oh he could do that.

"Then, what if my disciple here teaches you a trick or two regarding dealing with an Avatar Type Longinus?" He proposed and that did peak Fabio's interest.

After all, he did have two of those now, knowing more on how to better use them did sound like a good idea.

It was only a few hours later that Fabio and his party left the place, Fabio getting one more friend in Levinia as the two hit it off almost instantly and became fast friends quite easily.

* * *

After returning to the Vatican Fabio, a miracle in itself and the first person to have not one, not two, but THREE Longinus with two being of the holy triad and the most sacred in the eyes of the church, the first True Saint in hundreds of years and someone who had gone to the Underworld and came back, was now grounded.

Yes, grounded like any other child who did something he shouldn't have.

Thankfully Fabio could at least talk with some of his friends in the Vatican, like Asia and Xenovia, as well as had to take care of his Peerage. And wasn't that a shocker for the church, that a human managed to obtain a Peerage like what a Devil does, but instead of turning them into devils his powers turned them into what could only be called a 'perfect form'.

The four girls who were in Diodora's peerage before were a bit of trouble for the church, some of the higher-ups wanting to have them out of their halls due to being excommunicated saintesses and nuns, but when Fabio said that he would leave with them if that was their decision, everyone shut up.

Are you kidding me, turning a blind eye to those four or losing a True Saint and the user of the Sephiroth Graal and Incinerate Anthem, two of the holy Longinus? This was not even a decision worth considering, they just made up some story for the masses and they ate right up, it even increased the faith instead of lowering it.

Time passed and Fabio was finally released from his 'grounding'. The church couldn't allow for what could be their best weapon to stay inside the Vatican while there was so much to be done. Especially since many disasters befell the church one after another.

First, Masaomi Yaegaki, one of the church's top exorcists, was found in a relationship with a devil heiress and had to be executed. Second was that Vasco Strada decided to retire, passing his sword to Xenovia who was still too young to be able to compare in any realistic way. Third was that Siegfried defected, taking with him four demonic swords even as they were supposed to be used on the creation of the ultimate demonic sword for Fabio's use just as they were projecting the Ultimate Holy sword for him.

And finally, the Holy Sword Project happened.

To say that the church was terrorized at this would be an understatement of the highest order. Of the 120 children of the project, only a measly few survived, and even those that survived did so mostly because Fabio had a premonition and tried to go and help. He was stopped, but his 'hunch' made the exorcists more nervous and they moved faster to the location, thus saving at least a few of them.

When Fabio found out about this he cried tears of frustration, if he had not been grounded he was sure he could have done something and have saved more lives. Instead, here he was doing nothing.

When he realized that he could no longer stay locked up, even if this period had been fruitful indeed with him spending so much time without being able to leave his quarters he spent it comprehending Life and Death as well as learning of magic. He even managed to complete his Ring of Solomon, he now only needed the blood of some devils to imprint their house traits in the ring and it would be done.

After much discussion Fabio managed to obtain permission to leave in missions, he wouldn't even have that big a protection guard since, as of now, he was already quite strong, approaching the level of an Ultimate Class even at the tender age of 11.

As such the church decided instead to let him go, but they put him with a person they believed could work well with him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, can you make me a pancake? Oh, and a cake. Oh, and some biscuits too. And some bread too, perhaps!" An absurdly excited voice said to Fabio the first time they met.

Well, not quite the first time since he had met, and saved, this girl before.

Lint Selzeen, a clone of Siegfried and Sigurd who had awakened the bloodline of both Siegfried and Sigurd inside her. She was only alive thanks to Fabio, not only that but his help had made her body fully awaken the powers she could have had.

That meant that not only was her talent for swordplay a notch above even Fabio's who had the best possible teachers to help him, she also was a perfect Demon Sword User as well as having the impenetrable skin of Siegfried. She could tank most hits that could take out others as if they were nothing. Not only that, thanks to the excessive 'Life' she had in her she could heal from any injuries quite fast, making her that much better at this.

Obviously, if Fabio was going then so was Regulus and Kuroka who was crawling up the walls due to being locked up for so long. He wanted to take the other girls but they were instead sent to the research institutions up in Heaven so that Heaven and the Church could understand exactly how the process that happened to them took place to try and improve their replication process.

The girls were also being properly trained by the church in how to use their strengths as an advantage as well as cleansing them of all marks of what had happened to them in the hands of Diodora.

Over at the Church, another duo had also been formed with Jeanne, the reincarnation of Joan D'arc, and Yumi, a user of Blade Blacksmith as well but that had a mutation one. Yumi, who had lost her brother, had found companionship with Jeanne and the two became close friends. They would, later on, have many missions together and many times paired up with Fabio's team too when the mission was more dangerous.

Time passed, Fabio continued helping people and he had used his Perfect Pieces a few more times for those who really wanted it. That means Valerie, who was now Fabio's Pawn, and Leonardo, a boy that told Fabio in no uncertain words he wanted to be part of his Peerage and Fabio accepted easily enough. It helped that both had once been saved by Fabio, Valerie who was about to die after being hunted and Leonardo who was about to die of the disease.

The two new additions were put on Fabio's team, a quarter of fighters now and they were soon becoming the face of the new and likely strongest generation of the Church. Valerie being particularly interesting as most started considering her mutated Sacred Gear as a new Longinus due to how much of a 'cheat' it really was. After all how many are there which could do what she could?

Her gear was a mutation of the Sacred Gear Trick Vanish. It was a perpetually Balance Breaker gear, her power being that she could seal away any attack or ability using the screws she can generate, letting her seal her enemies such that she can put any magic attack as null as long as she hits it with her screws. She can also seal away anything, including the divinity of an enemy making her, theoretically, able to kill a God.

As for Leonardo, his ability to create any monster or creature he could think off was enough to make him a powerhouse even if he didn't want to and he learned ways to use this ability not only for direct combat but also for scouting and more.

Fabio, during this time, did many missions and met many people. One of which was a girl named Ophis, the two hit it off well as Fabio had all the patience needed to interact with said Dragon Goddess.

Their first meeting was actually quite interesting...

* * *

Fabio, now 14 years old, was just coming out of an orphanage in the Middle East. He traveled all over the world and was already used to spending all his money helping those in need and helping heal or teach those who might need the help, he would do that whenever he was not on a mission at least.

Right now he had just left the orphanage when he saw a strange girl.

She was wearing a gothic lolita dress that exposed her chest, her nipples being hidden under simple bandaids in a X shape, her skin being very pale while and her hair and eyes a deep black.

She was completely at odds with her surroundings as she was dressed much too strangely. As she looked at Fabio so did he look at her for a moment, he could sense absolutely no death from her, which was a worrying sign, but he was more worried about something else.

He could sense complete emptness and sadness out of her, and being the kind young man he is he could not resist wanting to help. Moving to her Fabio lowered himself to look at her eye to eye before speaking.

"You are quite sad, huh. Is there anything I can do that will make you feel better?" He asked honestly.

"… Get that red dummy out of my home." She said and Fabio tilted his head.

"I am not sure I can help you with that. I don't even know who this 'red dummy' is and if you couldn't push him off then I likely can't either." Fabio admitted, making the girl lower her head in sadness. Seeing this Fabio fumbled, not knowing what he could do to help.

Thinking quickly he came up with an idea.

"Look, what if I take you to eat some ice cream and you tell me all about this?"

"Ice cream? What is that?" the girl asked and Fabio smiled.

"Oh, you will love it."

And she did. She would be like one of those drunken workers, drinking to complain about all sorts of things, but in her case she would eat ice cream to let go of her worries. That Fabio introduced her to ice cream really helped.

* * *

After that she would come many times to see Fabio whenever she was feeling down or bored, which was quite a few times. More than once she was found inside the Vatican sleeping next to Fabio or outright curled up as if in a spoon position with him. Not that he ever did anything to her, she just found out that his presence was the second best place for him to sleep.

She loved doing that whenever she wanted to feel as if she was 'home', even if she wasn't.

But that was not all that happened during this time. Fabio, during his missions, had many times talked with his friend Sairaorg via communication spells he crafter using the knowledge he obtained from Solomon and Merlin.

Thanks to his advanced magic knowledge he was able to bypass the screening that the church had over him to make sure he wasn't in communication with the Underworld.

He would many times talk with Sairaorg and, more than once, arranged a sparring match with the young devil king. The two would use only their bodies during those fights, even if Fabio wasn't capable of having Touki he could still challenge Sairaorg when regarding it. The two held back with Fabio not using holy energy, magic, or his swords while Sairaorg would not use his Power of Destruction he now had.

Fabio also helped Sairaorg by helping his Peerage members that were born without their clan House Traits, using his Sephiroth Graal to do what he did to Sairaorg, raising their powers quite a bit. He also helped heal Sairaorg's mother just as he said he would which made Sairaorg extremely thankful for his friend.

In other places, things also changed during this time. One of which being a certain redhead devil meeting a girl who has awakened from a coma not long after Fabio healed her, the two becoming friends and soon the awakened girl, Ingvild Leviathan, turned into the Queen of a certain Rias Gremory. Another devil princess, this one with short black hair, also found her own Queen, even if this time it was not a woman at all and instead she has gotten herself a Longinus user in Tobio Ikuse. She obtained him as she had been delayed on going to Earth due to the whole situation regarding Fabio's presence in the Underworld, that time was just enough for her to come to Japan just in time for the 'Heavenly of Aloha incident' and from it meet Ikuse Tobio, the user of the Longinus Canis Lykaon.

Time continued to move and the tension between the three factions of the church went to a head as a new incident happened. There were talks of sending Xenovia and Irina but this time, when Fabio spoke up, the higher-ups listened and accepted sending him and his team instead.

Thus Fabio now was going to Kuoh, his objective being the retrieval of the Excalibur Fragments, elimination if possible of Kokabiel, and the one thing Fabio actually wanted out of this.

The execution of Valper Galilei, someone that Fabio hated intensely after talking with one of the few survivors of the Holy Sword Project, Yumi, who also became friends with Fabio after a few missions working together.

Just the thought of the man was enough to make Fabio angry, the thought of someone who should have been a Bishop, a high ranking member of the church and someone that should have helped the lost souls and those in need with fervor, committed atrocities that Fabio could simply not accept.

That the Excalibur fragments, the pieces of the sword that were about to be forged into his new weapon, was also stolen did not help in his mood.

"Hey, hey, hey, Fabi, Fabi, when we get there can I smash some knees? Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Lint asked, giving puppy dog eyes at Fabio who only lightly laughed at her antics.

"Don't worry, I am sure something can be arranged, Lint." He said and, on his shoulder, a cat looked at him suspiciously.

"I sometimes cannot believe that my innocent boy became so bloodthirsty that he would even think of accepting words like those, Nyaah~~. But you did fill up nicely, Nyaah~~." Kuroka said, looking him up and down and even as a black cat her eyes still seemed a bit lewd.

Before Fabio could speak anything someone grabbed Kuroka by the scuff of the neck and lifted her up.

"That is not nice, Kuroka-san. Fabio is our master and you should treat him with respect." Valerie said and Kuroka just rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah right, as if you never tried to spy on him when he is naked, Nyaah~~" Kuroka said and Valerie's face went from pale to a vibrant crimson red.

"That, that was not my fault! He is the one who likes to walk around naked after baths and doesn't mind entering in mixed baths nonchalantly!" She said and Kuroka chuckled. "And I bet it was your fault he became like that anyway! You, you perverted cat."

"This is rich coming from you, you closet pervert vampire!" Kuroka rebutted and the two started to argue, the scene quite hilarious as Kuroka was still in her cat form.

In Fabio's other shoulder was Regulus who just yawned seeing this, far too used with this whole situation as those two would bicker way too much all the time. As for the other room occupant, Leonardo, he could only shake his head in amusement from this whole ordeal. He knew both were partially right and partially wrong. He knew that while Kuroka's perverted mind definetly has had some influence over Fabio as he grew up the most important thing was that Fabio himself didn't mind being naked.

Something about life (Ino) demanding him to not be so mindful of his body's state of dress and, to be fair, Fabio was taught that one should not pay much mind to how one is dressed during combat. He took this advice to heart and decided to train himself to not mind how he is dressed.

Leonardo was now the proud owner of enough blackmail material for some girls that he could get away from most anything, they all more than eager to show Leonardo some unusual expressions whenever they saw Fabio walking around in his courtyard with his Excalibur hanging around. The most unusual to show an expression being dear Asia who covered her eyes with her hands but left space between her fingers in both her hands to see, if it was a controlled action or not remains to be decided as she refuses to speak anything about it.

Even if someone asks her anything about that particular day she would only blush, say the word 'huge' and start to pray for forgiveness.

* * *

**AN:**

**So yeah, sorry for taking so freaking long to update this fic. I am trying to get back in track for this fic and some of my other fics. If there is any fan of mine Barbatus King out there, I expect to be able to write more for it soon as the new Overlord Ln novel is FINALLY out and I take heavy inspiration from our lord and Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown.**

**Anyway, I will try and update this more frequently, at least once two weeks or a month.**

**In other news, I have a few new fics, one of which is a DxD fic that I am making a bit similar to a Wuxia but it will not be quite a Wuxia. The MC is a Devil and will have for a peerage people from extinct clans and will, I hope, be quite entertaining to read.**

**Finally, for Fabio right now, the four girls he 'obtained' from Diodora can all be based on anime characters. If you want send suggestions be free to do so, I left them vague exactly to make this easier. They can have sacred gears or not, but I will need the description of them before I can add them here.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, bye =)**


	25. Chapter 25

In Kuoh town, to be more exact at the old building at the Kuoh Academy, Rias and Sona were both considerably nervous. They had just received a warning that someone was going to be coming to Kuoh from the Church and that they are to, under no circumstance, antagonize him. Conflict was even more so out of the question and to be avoided at all costs.

"So, did your sister tell you who it is that will be coming exactly?" Rias asked her friend who shook her head.

"No, she only said that I am not to antagonize this person and that she is wary of him." Sona said, making Rias gulp.

"She thinks this person dangerous even for herself? Should we try and ask for someone of my brother's peerage to come?" Rias asked, not wanting to risk the safety and wellbeing of herself or any of her cute peerage members.

"... She said this person almost made her think he is cuter than me." Sona said and, displaying her full force of will, managed to not even twitch when she said those words.

Rias looked at Sona as if she was crazy but then thought about it for a moment and had to agree. Talking like this is something Serafall would likely do, much to Sona's immense chagrin.

"So, we can only wait for the meeting now." Rias said and Sona nodded.

They then started talking of unimportant matters with Sona asking what Rias intends to do now that she is free from her engagement with Riser.

"I am not sure, but whatever I decide to do will be my own decision and no one else's." Rias said with a slight smile, thinking that she really got lucky that her Queen had her sacred gear and had the powers of the Leviathan house trait.

That helped her a lot for sure.

Her Queen pretty much drowned Riser at the later stage of her Rating Game, making sure he could not breathe at all and his regeneration not helping him deal with it until he passed out cold.

Rias then sent a mischievous smile at Sona and asked.

"And what about you? Will you ask Tobio out or not?" Rias asked, knowing of the rumors circulating between Sona dn Tobio, Sona's Queen.

"... No." Sona said with a bit of annoyance. "I was thinking on it but Tsubaki moved first and they are going out now."

Tsubaki Shinra is Sona's Rook and closest friend, Sona admitting that if not for Tobio she would have picked Tsubaki as her Queen. The two were extremely similar in many things and, apparently, also in taste in men. In truth Sona was willing to share Tobio with Tsubaki but Tobio refused to even think of it, not wanting to even think of dating more than two girls at once and with how close he is with Sae, one of Sona's Knight, then Sona could not really do anything anymore.

Rias winced, knowing that Sona must not be happy about this development in the slightest.

She was about to say more when she felt it, a wave of powerful and almost suffocating light washing over her. It was pure to the point where Rias thought that this might as well be an Archangel coming while dressed in one of their most powerful armors, terrifying without a doubt.

She then turned to Sona who also got ashen faced upon feeling this and the cup of tea she was drinking from was clearly trembling a bit. The two thinking that this time they truly had to be careful, and they also cursed inside that neither of their siblings sent any of their peerage members to protect them.

However, just as suddenly as the wave of pure light expanded it preceded, making both Sona and Rias worry even more. Someone with so much light energy and able to hide it this easily was certainly not someone they wanted to have any troubles with.

Sona and Rias quickly called their entire Peerage to them, not wanting them wandering about at a time like this and to make sure they had at least a chance to fight if anything happens. Thankfully neither had that big of a peerage so the place was not really that full.

When everyone was gathered in one place the first one to speak was actually Koneko.

"Buchou, what is going on? The energy of the world is acting weird." Koneko said, making Rias frown.

"Different how, Koneko?" Rias asked in worry.

"The flow of Life Energy is more exuberant, almost like the world itself is glad and happy. It is weird." Koneko said and Rias and Sona shared a look.

"That would be me, sorry for that I was a bit excited and it turned out this way." Someone spoke on the other side of the door that was currently closed. The door opened as if natural by an unseen wind and from the other side a few people entered the place.

On the front of this group was a male whose looks made others gape in awe, his every aspect was simply perfect and beyond reproach and every single girl amongst the devils developed a blush at seeing him. Issei instantly wanted to hate the man, but his hate quickly subsided as he looked at him more, the natural aura of the man making him simply too easy to like and hard to hate.

Beside him were several other people, but none was quite as eye-catching as the one in the front.

When Rias finally managed to concentrate herself back into what was going on she felt the power this person emanated, and when she realized who she was dealing with and what she was feeling she felt scared beyond anything she did until now.

After all, in front of her was none other than Fabio Strada, the first True Saint in hundreds of years, the first being to ever carry not one but THREE Longinus, being regarded as an heir to Solomon himself, someone who many think may already be equal to the archangels in combat. A master of magic, physical body that could match even Sairaorg, natural Holy Sword and Demon Sword user, one of the strongest if not the strongest of the young generation amongst all pantheons.

And she did not feel any energy from him. Not a single thing, and that scared her more than she would like to admit since even as she stared at the Longinus on his shoulder, she could not sense anything from him. He was like a completely normal person, if you ignore his looks of course.

A body raised under the influence of the Sephiroth Graal and in constant search for the absolute perfection of the body really helped him a lot, he was likely someone who, despite being human, could better be called as the ultimate living being by now.

However, the one most affected by this whole situation was not Rias or Sona, instead it was Koneko who was looking at her sister there. The black nekoshou was in it's cat form in one of Fabio's shoulders and looking at Koneko with clear care in her eyes but Koneko glared in return.

"Nee-san." Koneko said as if instinct, she did not know how to properly react to her sister. One must understand that Koneko felt a deep sense of abandonment from when her sister left her, hating her for it. However, it later became clear what had happened to Kuroka and that she only killed their master to protect her, so Koneko did not know how she should reach to Kuroka.

"Shirone, glad to see you well." Kuroka said and she then rubbed her head against Fabio's face and said. "So? Have you found a mate for yourself yet? If you didn't I just might share mine with you, for a bit at least."

As Kuroka said that Valerie turned to her with a glare and spoke.

"Don't go acting like Fabio is someone you can 'share' as if he belongs to you, you perverted cat." Valerie said irritated at Kuroka who only smirked in response.

On the side one could see Leonardo taking out his phone to play some games, not carrying about this whole situation overly much, for him this mission was not difficult after all, he could likely deal with it himself and, if not him, Fabio certainly could.

As for Lint, she was currently on the side drinking some tea that she brought with her, this was not because she looked down on the tea the devils had to offer but more because the tea she was drinking was special. It has long become clear that Lint was a bit overly energetic and could not help herself regarding that, this would normally not be much of a problem as it helped her during combat when she had to 'burst some knees', however, when on a more formal setting this was a problem.

To deal with this Fabio and the others created a special tea bland that had traces of tranqualizers that, for a normal person, could make them enter a coma or have their hearts just stop in seconds, but on Lint it was only barely enough for her to not move about too much.

"First, let me say that I have no intention of harming any of you, so please do not be so fearful. I don't bite." Fabio said with a chuckle and the others calmed down a bit hearing this, until Kuroka spoke up.

"... You do remember when you ate that Dragon while he was still alive, correct?"

One must remember that Kuroka was, in her core, a troublemaker who enjoyed causing mayhem every once in a while just for the heck of it.

Fabio winced a bit at that when he noticed that the devils that were not on a chair moved a bit further back. Turning to Kuroka he spoke.

"That was because I was hungry after battling it for five days straight and I needed some of the genetic information of it. I could swear it was already dead anyway, if I knew it was alive I wouldn't have tried to eat him then." Fabio said with a slight pout remembering that time.

Rias and Sona looked at one another and, despite fearing the answer, asked him about it.

"And who was the dragon, if I might ask?" Rias asked hoping beyond hope it was not something too absurd.

This time Fabio looked downright sheepish as he spoke.

"Hehe, that one was a mistake on my side. During a experiment using myself, Leonardo, and some other things I ended up recreating part of Yamata no Orochi. Thankfully it was only a third as strong as it could have been but it still was a pain to defeat." Fabio said, remembering one of the craziest ideas Ino talked him into over the years.

If Kuroka was a troublemaker then Ino was ten times worse, she talked him into so many things that it was not even remotely funny anymore. While most of it always ended up as having a good result in the end, helping in the development of Fabio's Balance Breaker in the end.

Not that Fabio would use THAT any time soon, he would rather not use it at all if possible. However, seeing how everyone was now tense Fabio had to wonder what he could do to calm then down, make them not see him as a possible enemy. Then it struck him as he looked around for a way for them to get more relaxed.

"Hey, would any of you care for a match?" Fabio asked as he pointed at the chess board near the side of the room.

* * *

Fabio's P.O.V.

Well, this is not going as bad as it could have been, but it is not the best either.

This is the only conclusion I could get after thinking on what has happened.

First, upon getting on Kuoh, I ended up a bit over excited when I got a call from Akeno saying she would try and come over to meet me in person. It seems like even the Fallen want to deal with this situation and are sending Akeno and Vali to bring back Kokabiel, which means no help as I get Vali would likely either watch from the side until the end or just enter to fight me. The man cannot take a loss, or twenty last I checked.

But hey, Akeno is coming and I am extremely glad for it, that made me lose the control I have under my powers and let it flow out freely. I quickly remedied that when I realized it, but it still must have made the devils nervous.

Then it came the next problem, my reputation. I know how others see me, how many from the other Pantheons fear me, but I still think it a bit exaggerated. I never enjoyed making others uncomfortable, much less having them fear me by any stretch, but that is the result I got anyway after being sent around in so many missions.

In all honesty, this mission now doesn't even count as hard for me, I heard of Kokabiel before from father and he agreed that the fallen angel was not that strong. More bark than bite, as father would say.

About the whole situation regarding me eating the dragon, it was part of the process for my Balance Breaker that made me need to do such a thing, even though I do admit that it tasted good. Who would guess that dragon meet is actually this savory?

... I blame Ino for making me a foodie, if not for her I would likely not have had to search and taste so many different beings. I at least never killed any being that wasn't vicious, I only killed those who were killers or caused great harm to those around, if it was a good being I would not touch it.

"It is your turn now." Sona spoke and I snapped back to reality, quickly taking a glance on the board and making my following move. I then started speaking.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen. The investigation made us confident the thief is Kokabiel and that he came to this town." I said easily enough, not wanting to make this any more complicated than it had to.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias said in a bit of a shock before her face turned serious. "Does this mean the Grigory is behind this?"

She probably is worried regarding the chance of a war starting in this place between the three factions. Not that she needs to worry about this now.

"I was sent here with my peerage to retrieve the Excalibur fragments that were stolen and, if shown necessary, kill Kokabiel. As the Cadre was officially declared a stray Fallen by the Girgory the execution of him won't have any great repercussion and I expect to finish this in a swift fashion." I said as Sona made her move, I quickly followed through in less than two seconds, her face becoming even more focused now.

I waited for a while as Rias looked to want to ask Sona for her opinion but her entire concentration seemed to be aimed at the game the two of us were playing. Perhaps I should go easy on her, I heard she was a genius at it so I went at it with intent to win, maybe it was too much.

Having a stronger soul means a lot of things, and that includes quick thinking. For me to win these sort of games is just too easy.

Rias then coughed in her hands before she spoke up.

"I see, however as the governors of this town we are not exactly comfortable with you moving about endangering the citizens under our protection."

"I understand, but we must retrieve those swords and bring them back to the Vatican as soon as possible. We are close to completing a certain experiment and need it to properly finish it." I explained easily enough.

With the information I obtained after studying for a good while with Paracelsus and the new developments in technique on the church and Heaven are close to allowing the perfect fusion between several holy swords to create an ideal holy sword as well as the ideal demonic sword. For that we had to call many favors and the only thing we need right now is exactly the Excalibur fragments and one other thing that I will have to get later on.

"Do you think you can come here and make all those demands so easily?" A male of about 16 with blond hair and a face very much similar to the one of someone I know said.

It was only now that I noticed him, but when I did I realized it. Yumi's brother is not dead as we believed but instead became a devil, that cannot end well.

Yumi was extremely sad after all her friends died, to deal with this sadness and emotions she threw herself at work with renewed fervor and after becoming an exorcist and killing many stray devils she developed something of a hatred for all of them. I don't agree with her sentiment, knowing that not all devils are bad or anything, but she doesn't like them in principle.

If she knew that her brother is one, she would either not believe it or may even want to 'deal' with him herself. I don't want to see that, family should love each other unconditionally.

"You are Isaia, right?" I asked to make sure but it seems like it was the wrong call as he instantly created a sword and attacked me with it. I didn't even move, his sword clearly not sharp enough to damage me in any meaningful manner but it was not me that stoped his blade but instead it was Lint who held it with her hands, not a scratch on her.

Looking at her I can see that she was starting to get a bit too active, her eyes shining a bit much. Looking at the table I realized it, there was a cup of half drank coffee there.

.

..

...

... Fuck.


	26. Chapter 26

How it happened I am not fully sure, the fact was that right now I was on the back of the old school building, beside me was Sona who was still examining in shock the board of chess for the third game of ours, and in the area outside we had Isaia and Issei facing Lint.

That is not a fair fight, not fair at all.

"Rias, would it not be better if the rest of your Peerage participates as well?" I ask as I remove both knights and one of my rooks from the board for this new game against Sona, she clearly needs it even if she is glaring at me as I do so.

Rias turned to me with an raised eyebrow and asked.

"Do you truly think my adorable servants can't win? We are not so weak." She said, more in wonder than in actual offense.

I shrug my shoulders and say.

"To be honest, I doubt even that would make much of a difference. But, for the sake of fairness, tell your knight that he should use a dragon slayer sword if he intends to win." I say to Rias as I absentmindedly play against Sona. She is quite fun, making all those expressions as we play against each other.

Now that I think about it, the reason for this all was that Lint got her hands in some coffee, defended me against Isaia's attack, subsequently started pestering him about why he did what he did, him lashing out at her, she avoiding all his strikes, him challenging her to a duel, she accepts it, and Issei entered it because...

Huh? Why did he choose to enter?

"Hehehe, I will use my secret technique in her and secure the win. That will be awesome." Issei said and I raised an eyebrow.

**"I would advice you to watch carefully, he might do something quite interesting. Such lust energy is rare even for my kind, a devil with it is sure to be interesting in many ways." **Merlin said inside my Sephiroth Graal. I nodded to his request, but I turn to Leonardo and ask.

"Did they finish?"

"Not yet, there is quite a lot of space to look over and they hid well. It is not easy to find them in short notice." Leonardo said and I nodded. It was somewhat expected that he could not find it that easily, there is no way someone who survived since the great war could be sloppy to the point of being easily found, but this still is merely a matter of time.

I have absolute trust in Leonardo's ability to find others, his creations had long since become able to be capable of all types of things. Scouting areas of Kuoh size are simple matters, only some time needed.

Looking at the area where the fight started I could only shake my head at what I was seeing. I could honestly say I could beat both Isaia and Isei together what I was perhaps 8 or 7 years old, their technique is sloppy at best with Isaia clearly being one who focuses on speed but trying to overpower Lint (which is just not going to happen) and Issei...

Why do I sense a weird energy sign from where he touched her shoulder before being thrown in the air a few dozen meters.

As I continue to stare he smirks and speaks up.

"Now it is time for you to experience my personally created magic. Dress Break!"

And, just like that, Lint's clothes exploded out of her body.

"..." I could only stare at what had just happened. I continue to stare for about three seconds before taking out a talisman and throwing it at Lint, she did not seem to mind her nudity as she continued to happily pumel Isaia as he kept trying to hit her, her not even taking out her sword being enough of a proof of how she saw this fight as.

She turns to me, ignoring Kiba's attacks and gives me a thumbs up before speaking.

"Thanks, Fabio, it was a bit too breezy just now. Oh, what if I take of my clothes when it gets too hot, it could be an intelligent strategy for future fights, don't you think? Oh, speaking of the future, what if after this we go eat some chocolate. Uhm, chocolate~~, do you have any? Oh, oh, have you ever thought of how chocolates are made? I wonder about it sometimes and where can I get as fresh a chocolate as possible? Speaking of fresh, what if after this mission we go swimming in the ocean? I heard that there is a beach not too far away from this city and it could be nice. Speaking of beach-"

And there she goes. That is exactly why her drinking coffee is never a good idea, she becomes far too excitable and starts rambling, not able to stop and listen even if you want to speak with her. She also loses much of her ability to hold back or notice other attacks, one of the reasons why her not touching her sword is probably for the better.

If she were to actually use her sword who knows how much damage she could create, I would have to intervene for sure.

In her back, Isaia keeps slashing at her but his attacks are completely ineffective, only bouncing of at her skin as if they mean nothing. Since a while back she managed to fully awaken the power of her bloodline, gaining Sigfried's invulnerable skin and the magic core inside him, her sheer magic and physical defense enough to make injuring her a daunting task for most people and her getting my Perfect Rook piece did not help. Even for me, injuring her requires me to use considerable strength and not hold back during the spars, she is decidedly strong.

Isaia has no chance of actually injuring her with what he is doing.

"Kiba, take this!" Issei shouted as he touched Kiba.

"TRANSFER!"

As I heard this I could see that Isaia now is carrying the power of Issei's Boosted Gear. Isaia nods at Issei as he concentrate all that energy into his hands, a powerful aura exudes from him as he starts to create what must be his strongest sword.

"With this, I will beat you and then I will get to the Saint next!" Isaia shouted as a demonic dragon-slayer sword is created. It is clearly very strong and he is doing all he can only to hold it as he swings it with all he can at a distracted Lint. As the sword comes down on Lint it is possible to hear the sound of the wind being cut as he attacks, the power pressing and impressive.

BOOM

A great collision happens, Isaia's face is covered in sweat and he clearly did all he could. The sword in his hands truly impressive, it's powers the strongest he has ever been able to display.

The result? A scratch no more that one centimeter deep into Lint's arm.

"Huh? What is... oh yeah, I was in a fight right?" Lint said, as if just realizing she was in the midst of a fight. Turning to Isaia she speaks. "Sorry about that, I completely forgot we were sparing. Now it is my turn, right?"

As she spoke this she takes out the sword in her belt, it is a long double-edged sword colored all black from the grip handle to the blade with four yellow diamond-shaped patterns on the center and claw shaped crossguard. This is Tyrfing X, the experiment to fuse different weapons into one and the base for the creation of my future swords. It mixes Tyrfing, a sword known for it's extreme destructive power, and a copy of the Blade of Tathagata, a sword made for a great Buddha long ago, it is an extremely powerful weapon and it could be considered extremely demonic in nature despite belonging to a Buddha.

The original is with the Church and will be used on my demonic blade, when it is time for it to be properly made.

Anyway, Lint swings down her blade and I quickly move to in front of her, holding her attack with my Excalibur Transparency while I cover it with holy flames, countering her strike just as it was about to reach Isaia and likely eliminate him and what must be half of this school from the face of Earth.

This blade is NOT one that Lint can control when she drinks coffee.

As I block the strike she could not swing her sword to the end, but what she managed to slice was already sliced, the clouds above with a clear cut in them. Lint is certainly a power to be reckoned with, how else could she become my partner?

"Oh, do you want to spare now too? Okay, we can spar between the two of us, it should be fun!" She says as she prepares to attack again only for me to move faster, putting a finger in her forehead and making her calm down, quickly falling asleep. I prefer not to do so when in a possibly hostile location but I rather doubt the devils will try anything now.

After finishing this I turn to the others and notice them looking at me with shock and I try to make them more relaxed with a smile.

"Sorry for the disturbance, she went a bit overboard and I feared she might seriously injury someone." I said to them and they slowly nodded their heads as if on a slight daze.

After a moment it was Rias who coughed in her hand to draw everyone's attention to her.

"Can you promises not to attack any of us here or cause damage to the humans in this town?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sure, no problems." I said and she released a sigh.

"Fine, you can do as you will." She then turned to Sona and spoke. "And what says you, Sona?"

Sona, however, was petrified in place staring at the game board in a pure daze.

Seeing that she was not reacting I spoke.

"That is Check Mate in either 5 turns or 8 depending if you want to drag things out." I told her easily and she began glaring at the table intensely. Heh, it seems like the reports regarding how prideful she is regarding chess is true.

"You, you beat Sona?" Rias asked in shock and I tilted my head at this. I mean, it is not like it was even that hard or anything so why is she acting like this? "... Answer me this, you have the ring of Solomon, right? As in, you created one right?"

"Yes." I answered easily enough. That I had created one such ring was nothing new and the devils long since found out about this. I mean, Sairaorg's Peerage even helped me in how to use devil power and gave me some of their blood willingly for me to use on my ring.

Hiding information that others already know is not really useful or anything.

"You do know that this makes you something akin to Royalty in our society and the condition to have an engagement with Sona is to defeat her in a chess match, right?"

Before I could speak up and try to understand what she just said and deny any possible engagement before it has even the slightest chance of becoming official someone stands in front of me.

"Sorry, but we have to get going now. We are kind of busy so have a good day, we will get out now. Bye." Valerie said quickly as she started pushing me out of the area while giving a smile to the others, not that it stopped her from pushing me out in a hurry.

Giving the others a wave we left them there, out objective complete in that we now can move around freely in town.

* * *

It has been about four hours since thee meeting and me and my peerage were all sitting at a nice little shop to eat lunch. We had just arrived and were now waiting it was night time. We already are sure as to where Kokabiel and his cronies are located so we just need to wait until it is a more appropriate time to deal with them.

That means night and after my shikigamis finish setting up the barrier I plan to activate at the moment of the fight. As he is in a small forestal region near the border of Kuoh but still counting as Kuoh territory. As such the Japanese Pantheon would likely not intervene, which is a shame as I was kinda hoping I would be able to meet some of the people from the five great families or the famous samurai and monks that travel this land, I have yet to meet any but I heard great things of them and I always wondered how their techniques work and how my own match up to theirs.

Putting a spoonful of food in my mouth I smile as this tastes very good. This place clearly is no fancy one but still serves delicious food which is plenty enough for me.

"So, how long until the barrier is set up?" Valerie asks me as she drinks her strawberry milkshake.

"I would say one more hour or so, perhaps a bit more since the energy around is not quite mixed up so I need more time to make a barrier without being detected." I told her easily enough.

Making an onmyouji barrier to isolate a space is not so complicated, but making one that others don't sense being made is a different matter entirely. To do so one must make the barrier seals completely assimilate with the natural energy around them, make them be indistinguishable and only then would it be possible for one to put up a barrier without others noticing it.

Regular onmyouji are completely unable to do it and even the more experienced ones are hard-pressed to do so, I can do it remotely and in a quick fashion to boot, according to Seimei my accomplishments are already surprising and I only need more experience before I can reach his level.

"I see, so what we should do until then?" Leonardo asked while reclining in his seat.

"I vote for making kitties with me, nyaa~~" Kuroka said and Valerie glared down at her.

Choosing to ignore the argument between the two I turned to Regulus in my shoulder.

"So, what would you like to do next?" I question and he puts one of his pawns on his chin as if on deep thought.

"I would say we could go take a look around town. I would like to explore this place a bit, to be honest." Regulus said and I nodded.

"Very well, we should all go and look around, enjoy the place." I tood everyone before taking out multiple pieces of paper and sending a pulse of energy into it, turning them into very simple talismans. "Keep these around so we can communicate in a time of need. If anything happens just think of who you want to talk with and send some energy into it and that should suffice to start a conversation."

Seeing everyone nod we all started walking our own ways to explore this town. I wonder what I might find out here.

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

"So, we are sure of this information?" A woman of about 20 years old asked her two companions, wanting confirmation regarding this operation.

"..." One was quiet, looking at the clouds and wondering how it would be like if he too could just float out there and be without a care.

The other, meanwhile, was praying on his rosary and chanting Buddhist chants calmly.

"*SIGH*, Why do both of you don't show more enthusiasm when dealing with this situation?" The woman asked as the distracted one turned his focus on her.

"... Because we only know that one of them might be here. If there is one we just need to slay it, that is it."

"Oh, poor creatures destined to be hunted down for all eternity for the sin of being what they are, I will send them on their way Amithaba." The Buddhist chanting one said before opening his eyes. His eyes were completely vacant as he was blind but, even so, with just one look no one would dare look down on him.

With his hulking figure and standing at 2,2 meters tall one could only compare him with a mountain of pure muscles and destruction, with the large scar on his forehead he only reinforced the violent impression he delivered. With spiky black hair and a strong face he would look like a statue if he stood quiet in place and despite chanting Buddhist chants he still exuded a natural pressure enough to show everyone that he was no joke matter.

"... I wonder what being the wind is like." The distracted and absentminded one said to himself at this point. If the first one was a hulking figure than this one was anything but that. He looked barely 16 years old, being short at only 1,6 meters tall and with a lean frame he had long black hair that grows green the closer to the tips it gets. He had an absentminded look and on his side was a sword that was quite large, almost the same size as himself in the end.

The woman sighed, thinking how was she to find that demon if these are her partners, two of the nine samurai who can bland in the least with those around. Well, at least she wasn't that abnormal looking with her standing at 1,55 meters tall, with pale skin and large, compound-looking eyes that do not possess pupils, only a haze of gradient purple, which make her eyes appear similar to those of bugs (which she put contacts on to make look normal for regular civilians, something her allies did not bother doing). She has shoulder-length hair that fades from black into dark purple, styled at the back of her head into a "yakai-maki" style and fastened with a white and purple butterfly ornament. She was beautiful enough to the point where, more than once, she was approached by fashion producers offering her positions as model.

And so these three entered Kuoh city, and as they entered the city a certain flamboyant being that was sitting beside Kokabel smirked as he recognized their presence the moment they entered the city.

Seeing the smile appearing on the face of his ally made Kokabiel turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" Kokabiel asked his ally to which the ally just took out his fan in a flamboyant manner and said.

"Nothing that you should worry about, you just need to think on how to start your war and how to drag the Japanese Pantheon into this, as long as you do that lord Muzan ordered me to support you." The flamboyant man said and Kokabiel shivered internally a bit.

Again Kokabiel had to question himself if what he was doing was the right thing, he may love conflict and want the war to restart more than anything else, but one meeting with Muzan, the leader of the demonic Hyakki Yako, was enough to make him wonder if he should rethink this whole plan.

The sheer evil and malice he could sense from that being was enough to make his skin crawl, and while the one standing beside him as an assistant to this plan that just might implicate the Japanese Pantheon was not anywhere close to Muzan's level he still was a dangerous being nonetheless and not someone he would want to fight against as he doubts he would be able to do anything to him.

However, Kokabiel was still decided to go through with his plan. No matter what he would restart the great war, end what they had started.

Regardless of everything else he would succeed on this plan or die trying.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I decided to mix a bit of Kimetsu no Yaiba in this fic after all, mostly because I want someone to be able to challenge Fabio and those types only appear later on and that would make him too OP for this time. I will also use this to expand more on other pantheons and show their own circumstances of not only the supernatural beings and Gods but also of humans and how it is not only the Christian pantheon that has a human center for battle (exorcists).**

** Also, for the rest of the peerage of Fabio, there are several options. I posted a pool up, go there and vote in who you want. You can also comment in the Reviews in what positions you want them at.**

**Right now this is what Fabio's peerage looks like:**

**Queen - ?**

**Bishop 1 - Kuroka**

**Bishop 2 - ?**

**Rook 1 - Lint**

**Rook 2 - ?**

**Knight 1 - ?**

**Knight 2 - ?**

**Pawn 1 - Valerie**

**Pawn 2 - Leonardo**

**Pawn 3 - ?**

**Pawn 4 - ?**

**Pawn 5 - ?**

**Pawn 6 - ?**

**Pawn 7 - ?**

**Pawn 8 - ?**


End file.
